Uzumaki Naruto: The boy of prophecy
by the ginger15
Summary: Naruto inherits the Genius of his father, and the unstoppable will of his mother. With the motivation to protect his precious people from the Dangers that hide behind every corner! Will he be able to protect everyone? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

/ **Author's Note** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"regular speech"/

/ _'thoughts'_ /

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Author's note: This is my first time writing a story so please if you read this, comment and review. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you!**

 **First two chapters are a little rough, and kind of short, but after these two I jumped up the word count from 2,000 to 4,000-5,000 so if you can just bare with the first two chapter or help me revise the first two.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Updated: April 14th, 2018**

* * *

 **Day of the Kyuubi attack:**

Everything was going according to plan with Kushina's birth. There had been no complications and the seal that held the fox demon was holding strong. Of course Minato, her vibrant yellow haired husband, was still worried to death. He made all the nurses on edge with his pacing in the corner. Anyone in their right mind would be nervous if their wife was in a cave unknown to the village giving birth in secret to make sure the nine tailed fox demon would not be released.

"Minato! Would you quit pacing, you are distracting the midwife" one of the nurses yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. She is the love of my life. Does that not give me reason to worry?" he asked, hands visibly shaking.

The nurse knew that he was right, but she still needed the other nurses to have all of their attention on the one giving birth. She made him come closer to keep a watch over the seal to match sure nothing was wrong. He was the best seal master the leaf had in the entire village. Jiraiya being the third best, after Kushina since she was the one who taught Minato. The nurse knew keeping him busy would do the trick.

Within minutes their beautiful baby boy was born, and Kushina couldn't believe her eyes.

With a smile she said "He looks so much like you Minato."

"I'm so glad you chose that name. Naruto, it will fit him well" she added.

Minato was bewildered to say the least, it finally hit him that he was going to be a father. He couldn't help but smile widely at that thought.

However, words behind them made the happy family worry.

"What a touching moment, to bad I have to destroy it" a man with a mask appeared from nowhere.

He was wearing dark black robes that were outlined with red, and his mask was a pale white and only had one eye hole.

Minato handed Naruto over to midwives, they had to a job to do.

With inhuman speed, he killed the nurses and grabbed Naruto from the dead women. Minato was so shocked he barely even had time to react. Before Minato could even think of what to do the masked man tossed Naruto up into the air. Minato used the Hirashin to flash to his new born son. He was going to flash back to Kushina to get her away from the man, but he started to hear a hissing noise.

Minato looked at the cloth his soon was wrapped in a saw the fizzing explosive notes. He was forced to choose. He flashed into his workshop out of the village. Once there, he threw the explosive notes away and jumped out of the building.

 _'It's a good thing I made copies of all that'_ he thought as the building exploded behind him. As soon as he landed he pulled a shard out of his leg and then flashed to the cradle that him and Kushina had set up for Naruto. He needed to make sure Naruto was safe before he went back for Kushina.

* * *

 **-With Kushina-**

Kushina was being held up by the seal that was binding the Kyuubi inside of her. It had spread from the rocks around here and was acting like a chain.

"What do you want?!" she yelled at the masked man, and he didn't even flinch.

"I am going to extract the Kyuubi from you, then I am going to use it to destroy the hidden leaf village."

Kushina was stunned, the man in front of her was planning to destroy the hidden leaf village like it was nothing. He was going to take the Kyuubi from her and there was nothing that she could do about any of it all.

 _'Oh Kami please let Minato be here in time to save us.'_ she thought.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the only visible eye the man had started to glow bright red. She instantly realized that it was a Sharingan.

"Come out Kyuubi!" the man yelled, the seal on her stomach started to bulge out of her. Telling her that the Kyuubi was leaving her. After a few seconds the beast stood at full height with its nine tails swaying in full glory.

* * *

 **-Back with Minato** -

Minato knew that he was too late when here heard the ungodly roar. He knew that very instant, that the nine tails was forced from Kushina by that masked man. He hurried to find his wife, running as fast as he could, he finally found her crumpled up on the ground. When she saw him, she pulled him closer.

"It was an Uchiha. I don't think he is from the village, but that is how he forced the monster from me and is controlling It. I did not recognize his voice or his chakra signature." she said.

He knew as the fourth Hokage that it was his duty to protect the village, but he knew that he wasn't going to make it through this one. The only sealing process he knew that would be able to seal the Fox in time to save the village was the Shikki Fuin, and with the sealing done he would die. The reaper would take his soul as payment.

He used Hirashin to bring his wife where their son had been placed.

"I must go protect the village, you need to stay here. I will send Tsunade to come help you. She may be out of the village, but you two were always so close. she would definitely come back for you."

She gave him a very sad look and said "Minato you and I both know that the only reason I am still alive right now is because of my Uzumaki blood. You know that when a bijuu is extracted the jinchūriki will die."

"I am going with you to protect my village and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise" she said with a determined expression.

Minato knew she was right, so he used Hirashin once again to bring them to the village, and the sight they say was pure horror. The nine tailed beast was preparing some sort of Chakra blast, which was accumulating what looked like red and blue chakra, if that attack landed it would destroy the village in one hit. Minato knew what it was, it was the so called "bijuu bomb" talked about in legend. Then without warning it was launched toward the village and Minato knew what he had to do.

Within seconds the bijuu bomb looked like it had hit something, the air around the massive purple ball was starting to bend. Then all of a sudden, it disappeared. There was a massive explosion seen off to the southwest of the village, and there were the massive bijuu ball once stood, was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato knew that he couldn't kill the beast, because it was just a massive construct of chakra and it would just reform years later. His only option was to seal the beast into a person, creating another jinchūriki. However, the only person that could withstand the sealing was an Uzumaki, and with Kushina dying he knew the only option was to seal the nine tailed fox demon into his own son.

There was a red blur, and then his wife was standing next to him, she had a very grim expression. She had come to the same conclusion that her husband came to.

"Kushina I need you to hold the fox with your chakra chains while I prepare the sealing." Minato said.

She was not happy about any of this, but she knew that Minato wouldn't ask anyone to do anything if he wouldn't do it first. She was so devastated that she wouldn't get to see her baby boy grow up to be a man. With that last thought, her back exploded and out came chains made of chakra and wrapped around the evil beast.

With that done Minato used Hirashin once again to bring his son's altar to the battle field. Without hesitating, he was going through a number of hand seals and with the last seal the Shinigami appeared behind him.

The fox saw what was going to happen to him. He knew he was going to be sealed again if he didn't do anything. With his last effort, he shot is claw toward the young child. However, what happened next surprised even him. The parents of the young boy took the hit for him. The fox had thought for centuries that humans were just selfish people only looking out for themselves. That is why he was surprised by the actions of these petty humans.

Kushina and Minato knew they were going to die, but Minato needed more chakra for the sealing, so Kushina used the last of her chakra to help Minato. Minato being the seal master he was added his and her chakra to the seal so that one day so if Naruto needed them, they would be there.

With that the Shinigami rammed his arm through Minato, and Kushina ripping the Kyuubi's soul out of them and forcibly into the young infant. The last thing that Minato and Kushina saw was the Shinigami's sword cutting their souls from their own bodies and swallowed by the Shinigami as the price for sealing the monster.

When the reinforcements and the Third Hokage got there, they had found a crying baby there and a note from the fourth. Saying that it was his son, and that he was to be looked upon as a hero for carrying the burden of being the jinchūriki of the dreaded nine tailed fox.

* * *

 **One day later:**

When the news had spread that the village's beloved leader had perished saving them from that evil monster. Everyone was devastated. They didn't know what to do, but they were reassured when they also heard the news that the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, would step back in until a new Hokage could be determined.

Those that were truly devastated were now in the Hokage's office. Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, and surprisingly Shisui Uchiha most people didn't know was that Minato had become a mentor to the two Uchiha boys, almost a father to them, since both of them never really knew what a real fathers love was. Itachi with his cold and distant father, and Shisui's father dying when he was young. All of them were now crying about the loss of their sensei, and had no idea what they were going to do now.

"Minato sealed the demon fox into his own son." the third Hokage said.

All of their eyes widened, no one spoke for what felt like an eternity. Kakashi was the one that finally spoke up. "Shouldn't everyone know that it's his son that carries this burden?"

"No! Iwa would definitely try to kill the boy. We must keep this secret between us. This cannot get out. This is an S-class secret so if any of you tell anyone this will be punishable by death." the third spoke firmly.

Itachi was next to speak up. "But if they don't know then surely they will take their hatred for the fox out on him!"

"He is right Itachi. The boy may have to put up with the hate his whole life, but at least he will be alive" Shisui spoke gravely with a sad look.

"Who is to take care of him then?" Kakashi said, the third replied quickly.

"He will be placed into an orphanage until he is old enough to have a place of his own. I am placing him there because you Kakashi are not ready for a child, the Uchiha couldn't be the boy's guardians because it would look like a power play, and anyone else who is capable of raising the boy is no longer in the village. I sent Tsunade a letter to inform her about her 'family', but I doubt she will even read it."

With that spoken, the boy was taken by Kakashi and the two Uchiha to the orphanage where he will have to stay.

As they left, the third slumped into his chair thinking 'I am too old for this stuff. I hope you are watching over the boy now, Kushina, Minato. Don't worry, I will tell him when he is either strong enough or old enough who is parents are, but for now it has to stay secret.' with that the third promptly fell asleep on his desk.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hoped you all liked it, please review and comment so that I can fix anything I missed and if you have any ideas please message me.**

 **The Ginger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Author's** **note** **/**

 ** _/'Kurama's thoughts'/_**

 **/"Kurama's speech"/**

/"normal speech"/

 _/"normal thoughts'/_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own_** ** _Naruto_**

 **Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Again, if you have anything to say please review the story.**

 **Just to let you guys know I am going to make it where** **Hinata** **is about six when she is kidnapped instead of 3 in the manga/anime.**

 **Updated: April 14th, 2018**

* * *

 **Five years later:**

Today is Naruto's birthday but he isn't celebrating with his family like most kids would. Instead he is an orphan running from an angry mob. This isn't the first time he has been chased by a mob, the first time it happened was right after the orphanage threw him out onto the street. He has been running from mobs and living on the street ever since.

The Hokage has placed laws against harming Naruto, and laws against talking about what Naruto contains.

These people, however, are drunk. Grief has swallowed them whole. The only thing they have in life now is the hate that they so desperately cling to. They know that harming the boy would mean certain death, but for them. Death was better than life.

It always ran through his mind _'why are they chasing me? Why do they call me names like "demon" and "monster", why me? Why me? WHY ME?!'_

This day however would be worse than the rest, mainly because he just ran into an ally with a dead end.

Usually, at this point is when the Anbu of the village step in to save him. To his surprise no help came. He looked to the Roof tops, no men in animal themed masks. No one to save him.

He turned around to see the sadistic smiles of the villagers.

"We have you now demon" one said.

"Time for pay back!" another shouted.

Then it started, the worst beating that he had gotten so far out of all the times he had been chased. He was pretty sure that some ninja was there supplying kunai. He was being punched, kicked, cut, and thrown around all while the villagers were laughing with joy.

It all came to a dead stop when one of the overzealous villagers stabbed the boy through the chest with a sword. With a sadistic smile the villager left, and the others followed thinking they had finally killed the "demon spawn".

Through all of this Naruto was just lying there taking the beating, there was nothing he could do. He wasn't trained to protect himself so what could he do? He wanted to be strong though. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of it. So he stayed strong till the end, but when that sword went through his chest his world instantly went painted black.

When he opened his eyes he was met with a very strange place. It looked like the sewers, which the boy used normally to get around the village without being seen.

He didn't know why he was there. The last thing he remembered was being stabbed through the chest. He stoodup and decided to walk around to see if he could find anything.

Within minutes of walking he had found this gigantic cage door with a piece of paper in the middle with the word **"seal"** on it. He was curious, so he decided to walk closer to see what was so bad to need a cage.

When he got closer he jumped when two yellow eyes just snapped open. He took a second to calm himself, but then the creature got closer to the point where Naruto could start making out what it really was.

Naruto was really surprised to find a humongous fox with nine tails staring down at him.

" **So my petty human of a host finally decided to come visit?"** the fox said menacingly, with a twisted smile.

Naruto wasn't the slightest bit scared, he was used to facing his fears and had overcome fear in its self about a year ago. He only ran away from the mobs because he didn't want the beating. They were too troublesome.

"What is this place, and who are you?" Naruto asked.

The fox was completely taken back. He had only met one mortal that spoke to him so causally. After a second of getting over his shock he smiled inwardly.

' ** _The boy is strong willed and not afraid, he will definitely make a strong container'_** the fox knew not to say that allowed he had to keep his appearance up.

" **I am the mighty Nine Tailed Fox! And you shall fear me!"** the Fox roared

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know your type "fear me or die" I will never fear anyone! Not even the Shinigami himself!" Naruto spat back at the gigantic beast.

"Now can you at least tell me your real name? And again where am I?" Naruto asked after calming himself down.

Again the fox was shocked. No one had ever asked for his name, never. The only human to ever call him by his name was the sage of the six paths, his father. Then without warning the picture of the sage came over Naruto. Then it hit the fox **_'could this be the boy of prophecy that the sage was talking about...yes, there is no doubt in my mind that is him. The boy forgives those villagers time and time again, he lets them put their hatred on him without a second thought, and he continuously thinks about growing up and freeing every one of their hatred. This has to be him'_**

" **Is nine tails not a good enough name?"**

"That's a title not a name, you can either tell me now or I can just find out later" the boy spoke.

The fox seeing that either way the boy was going to know his name decided to tell him and get past the boy nagging him for days on end about his name.

" **My real name is** **Kurama,** **boy"**

"The name is Naruto not boy, I would appreciate it if you used it" Naruto said.

Again the fox was taken aback by the boy's brashness. The fox was not going to take it.

" **If I am to call you** **Naruto** **then you are to show proper respect, until you do, it will be boy"** the angered fox said.

"Sorry, I'm used to people talking down to me and I don't like it." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"You still never answered my question though Kurama, where are we? The boy asked still confused.

" **We are in your mindscape kit."** The fox said finally answering Naruto's question

"So we are in my mind? That's pretty cool but weird at the same time, do you know why it looks like a sewer though? I mean come on, no one should live in a sewer, not even you" Naruto said.

Kurama couldn't help but smile inwardly at that. The boy hadn't even known him five minutes and wasn't afraid of him, and caring about him. This boy really had a good natured spirit.

Kurama finally spoke up and said **"Yes, we are in your mind, and it looks this way probably because of all of the things that have been done to you and the way those rotten villagers make you feel"**

"Is there any way of changing it? You need a better home that this." Said Naruto

" **I don't know, it's your mind so it should change by your will, however I don't think you can get rid of the cage door no matter what, unless you undo the seal, and you are not ready for that yet."**

"So all I have to do is think it? That should be too hard." After he said that he immediately started to focus on changing his mindscape.

Within seconds there was a ripple throughout his mind and everything was changed. Everything was now lush fields of grass, a huge mountain out in the distance and right before the plains started to rise into mountains and a giant oak tree stood. It was easily twice as big as Kurama and provided plenty of shade. The cage door split everything right now the middle keeping the tree on Kurama's side and an average size forest at the end of the plain on Naruto's side.

Kurama was amazed to say the least. This boy had done more for him than anyone since the sage and had even learned his name. Kurama then noticed through boy's senses that it was time for him to wake up.

" **Thank you** **Naruto** **, but it is time for you to wake up. We will finish this conversation another time. If you want to come back, all you have to do is meditate and when you feel a pull on your mind, just let it happen and you will come here. Goodbye, for now** **Naruto** **."**

"Bye Kurama! See you later!" Naruto shouted

Naruto could feel himself waking up and when he tried to open his eyes he was immediately blinded by the white walls. He closed his eyes again and waited for his eyes to adjust. As soon as he was able to open his eyes he noticed his three most precious people were already in the room. His Jiji, or Ji-chan, most people knew him as the Hokage though, an ANBU with a weasel mask who was unofficially named weasel-nii, and finally Shisui nii-san. All of them were over him like hawks as soon as his eyes where open but the Hokage was first to speak.

"Are you okay Naruto? You took a nasty hit to the chest so don't try to sit up"

"I'm fine," Naruto said with a smile "It doesn't even hurt Jiji."

As soon as he said that all of the worried looks washed away. Weasel-nii was the next to speak up.

"Hokage-sama I think we should start the boys training. We obviously can't stop the villagers from harming him even with your law. The civilian council blocks us at every turn."

What Naruto didn't know was that it was due to the civilian council that the Anbu were not there to protect him when the mob formed. This may be a Military village, but when the Fourth died there was a power vacuum. The civilians made a mad dash for as much power as they could take. It could all be ripped away by the Hokage, but he has lost the determination, the fire, that once fueled him.

"I think so too Weasel, we can't have this happening so I will also place two ANBU on him at all times, and why wasn't I told he was living on the streets like this?" spoke the Hokage.

"Neither of us knew our selves Hokage-sama" Shisui said with a down trodden look.

"Do the villagers hate me because Kurama is sealed inside me?" Naruto finally spoke up

This surprised all the of the men in the room. They were not expecting this.

"Who is Kurama?" asked the Hokage.

"Oh that's right, you probably don't know his name" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, he was embarrassed that he had given out Kurama's name so easily. he probably wouldn't like that "that's the nine tails' name"

This blew back all the men; they were so shocked they couldn't even speak. They all realized that Naruto had been in contact with the demon in his mind, and they were all worried that the beast would try in influence him with his hate.

"Naruto," the Hokage spoke seriously. "What did he say to you?"

Naruto then told all of them of how he met and befriended the chakra construct of rage and hatred, and all of them were stunned again. They couldn't believe that what they were hearing. That someone had befriended the beast that almost destroyed their village 5 years ago, but this was their Naruto. They knew he could befriend just about anyone, he had even turned a few of the villagers that were against him and tried to attack him into his friends once. It was quite the accomplishment.

"Well I guess we definitely need to start his training then" Shisui added

Naruto finally spoke up after his story and said "I want to train myself, if I need any tips or hints I will come and ask you, but I want to do this with my own power. I may need a few scrolls but I know I can do it! If I can't then I can never become Hokage and change everyone's hate! Believe it!"

All the men in the room couldn't help but smile at that, they all knew of Naruto's dreams to become Hokage and help everyone with their hatred.

"Fine then, we will get you started right after you heal up and get out of the hospital, but before that we have to get you an apartment." the Hokage said while getting up to leave.

"Thank you Jiji, Weasel-nii, and Shisui-niisan, thank you for helping me and caring for me" Naruto said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you like it, if I have anything wrong with my grammar let me know, please review, and if you have anything to say about ideas for the story or anything just message me!**

 **The Ginger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

/ **author's note** /

/ **"kurama's speech"** /

/ ** _'kurama's thoughts_** /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Updated: April 16th, 2018**

* * *

 **About a week later:**

Naruto is walking through the streets to the Hokage tower from his new apartment. Might as well say apartment building. Once everyone heard that his jiji had rented him an apartment everyone moved out, including the land lord. So now he had his own apartment building.

He would have to bring up to jiji about how people from trashing the building. When the villagers found out that he was living there, they have been writing graffiti on the walls, some even brave enough to try to break in and try to kill him again. The ANBU guarding him had made quick work of them though. Weasel-nii was of course one of the two guarding him. As long as he could remember Weasel-nii was there helping him or watching over him. The first time weasel had ever helped him was when he found him running from a mob. One of the men had tried to grab Naruto but Weasel had cut off his arm before he could grab the young boy.

With everyone in the crowd too scared to try to get passed the ANBU, the mob soon left. Ever since Naruto had dubbed him Weasel-nii. One of his precious people. His Ji-chan was his first precious person though.

He would always come to visit Naruto in the orphanage, and when he was around everything was a whole lot better. He would buy him all kinds of things, but if the other kids didn't take it away the people over the orphanage did.

Jiji had caught one of the people over the orphanage trying to take a brand new toy that he had bought for Naruto, and that person was immediately sent to the T&I department. He was the first to actually try and protect him.

Shisui had become one of his precious people when Naruto was at the park one day. Naruto was playing by himself since no one would play with him, and he was also getting some very hateful glares from the parents that were there.

Soon after Naruto had gotten there and started playing. Three older boys started to throw rocks at him and call him "demon" or "devil spawn".

One of the kids had asked the leader of the group why they were calling him that and the leader just said

"I don't know, but my mom and dad do it every time they see him so he has to be for something."

Shisui had found the group of boys throwing rocks at Naruto and had thoroughly beat the three boys. He was so mad when he had found them that he had fractured one of the boy's arms when he grabbed their wrist when they tried to throw another rock.

Shisui had told Naruto that if he ever needed him that he should ask the Hokage for him and he would be there within minutes.

To this day every time Naruto sees someone being bullied he stops the bully. If there was ever a thing that Naruto hated it was bullying.

While Naruto was roaming through his thoughts he didn't even notice that he was already at the Hokage tower until he hit into something and fell.

"Naruto-kun I think you need to watch were you are going" spoke the Hokage who was looking down at Naruto.

"Oh hey jiji! I was coming by to pick up the things I needed to start training" said the boy whose smile could have blinded anyone.

"I see my boy, I actually wanted you to meet one of my students before I gave you the training materials I just have to find the man" said the hokage

"But jiji I thought I told you that I don't want a sensei!"

"Naruto, you need someone there to see you are doing it right and to show you what is next after you master the first part. However, he is only in the village for small periods of time so he will only be over seeing your training, than being a full time sensei."

"Oh I see, I guess I'm okay with that, but I swear to kami himself if he holds me back I'm leaving" said Naruto as he crossed his arms in a stubborn manner.

The Hokage could help but let out a chuckle. His surrogate grandson always seemed to amuse him and liven things up.

"Now let's see if we can find him, I think I have a clue of where he might be" said the Hokage.

Naruto and the Hokage and been walking for a little bit, Naruto had no idea where they were going, but a few minutes later and he found themselves outside of a hot spring. As soon as they had tried to enter they were overcome by a crowd of angry women chasing a large man with long snow white hair.

"Get back here and deal with your punishment you old pervert!" yelled one of the woman

Naruto was very annoyed. He knew that the man had done something wrong and needed to pay for it. With a single motion Naruto stuck out his leg and tripped the older man. Within seconds the mob of women were now beating the man and stomping his balls. When the mob dispersed the older man sat up and gave a death stare at the younger boy.

"What the hell was that for kid!" yelled the white haired man

"You obviously done something to make them mad, so I helped them." Spoke the boy

"Wait you don't even know what I was doing?"

"Nope" Naruto said with a deadpan expression.

The man then got a very perverted grin and leaned over and told the young boy in great detail what the older man was doing. The younger boy looked confused at first but then it clicked. Immediately he yelled

"You're a stinking pervert!"

"I'm not just a pervert, I'm a SUPER pervert!" the man screamed to the world getting some very angry glares from the women walking by.

"Naruto I would like you to meet your godfather, and my student Jiraiya. One of the legendary Sannin. This is the man that I want to oversee your training." The Hokage finally speaking up, shocking both of them. Jiraiya for telling Naruto that he was his godfather, and Naruto for telling him the "super pervert" was going to help train him.

"Naruto, my boy, I know that Jiraiya here has his quirks but I trust him with my life, and your parents did too when they made him your godfather." The hokage spoke sincerely

"Wait you knew my parents?" Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Yes we both did, but we should talk about that in private when you are a little older. It is very complicated." The Hokage said

Naruto looked kind of hurt by this but said "Okay jiji I trust you, doesn't mean I have to like it though"

He crossed his arms and started to pout. Both men couldn't help but laugh at the boy. He looked so much like Minato, but acted completely like Kushina.

"Now Ero-sannin can we start my training?" asked Naruto who was eager to get started

Jiraiya immediately face vaulted and the Hokage laughed harder that he had since he got back in office. It took nearly 5 minutes for him to stop laughing. Jiraiya was now giving the kid a death glare. Then his face then turned into a sadistic smile

"Oh don't you worry you little shithead, I'm going to train you all right. This is going to be a hell you going to wish you hadn't asked for. Your first lesson will be right now. First lesson for a ninja is evasion" with that Jiraiya's twisted smile got even bigger as he pulled several kunai and threw one at Naruto. Naruto easily shifted out of the path of the kunai.

"You better run boy, because if I catch you I'll be sure to toss you into the women's side to repay for my beating earlier." Jiraiya said as soon as he started running at Naruto.

This caused Naruto to pale. He saw how those women were, and did not want any part of it. So with that he immediately took off. He ran faster that had ever before.

* * *

 **A few hours later:**

The Hokage is sitting in his office going through the last of his overwhelming paper work of the day. Oh how he hated paper work! If only Minato had told him his secret of how to deal with paper work, it was the bane of his existence.

About half way through the stack he stopped and looked up.

"You can come out Jiraiya, I know you are there." Said the aging Hokage

"Damn I guess you still got it old man" Jiraiya said while jumping through the open window where he had been sitting for the past few minutes.

"I may be old, but I'm not that old yet." Said the Hokage with a sharp look. He hated it when people thought he was too old for this job. He would show them a thing or two if they underestimated him.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence the Hokage spoke up first.

"So how did the boy do?"

"Oh he is still running, I switched out with a clone a little while ago. That brat sure has some stamina, and he may be wearing a bright orange jump suit but even I lost track of him a few times" Jiraiya said shocking the village leader, but then the shocked expression turned to a scowl.

"That's what happens when you have to run for your life when you are constantly being chased around the village Jiraiya." The man with the white hair winced a little, but he knew that his teacher was right.

"I know, and I'm glad you chose me to be his teacher, I'm going to teach him everything that his mother and father knew. If he grows up to be anything like those two then he is going to be a beast on the battlefield" Jiraiya said

"Yes I would love it if he becomes strong enough before I retire. No other kage has ever announced that both of his chosen successors were father and son." The Hokage said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to start his major training tomorrow and I'm going to help him with his Chakra. We will definitely have to work on his Chakra control if has big reserves. If he has reserves like an Uzumaki then I'm going to teach him the shadow clone Jutsu. The Jutsu will help us tremendously if he learns it properly. I'm also going to teach him history, politics, fuinjustsu, and some formal stuff. That way he can learn early what it's like to be Hokage. I will also tell him that we will be using my old personal training ground. That way no one can see anything if he makes up any Jutsu or cool moves, but so far the boy is a natural. The boy does have a bright future ahead of him." Jiraiya said has he was making his way to the window.

"Thank you Jiraiya, I am sure that those two would be very happy that you are training their son" the Hokage said with a smile.

"Oh and learn how to use the door Jiraiya." The Hokage said with a stern look

"NEVER!" jiraiya yelled before he was out the window and gone.

"I'm too old for his antics, why can't i just smoke my pipe in peace." The Hokage said before starting with his paper work again.

* * *

 **The next morning at Jiraiya's personal training ground:**

"So Ero-sannin what are we going to do today?" Naruto said eager to start.

"Well kid we are going to mainly be working on your speed and strength today, but I want to check and see how big your chakra reserves are so I can put my plan in motion or to plan something else." Said Jiraiya

"What's Chakra?" Naruto said very confused

"Chakra is the result of your spirit and body becoming one. Mixing the two allows you to do all kinds of stuff, like walk up walls or walk on water, preform ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjustsu, and even some taijutsu." Jiraiya said sagely.

"That's so amazing!" Naruto shouted with stars in his eyes

"Now most academy students manage to harness the Chakra with the help of their teacher, and that is what we are going to do today. So I want you to sit down and try to focus on bringing forth your Chakra I will being helping you do so." Jiraiya said

Naruto then sat crossed legged and held his hands together. Jiraiya saw how the young boy had sat and it looked exactly like the pose that most used to harness nature energy for sage mode. He couldn't help but ask.

"Naruto where did you learn that pose?"

"I learned it from a scroll when I was four. I used to get mad a lot at the villagers for what they did to me so I found a scroll to help with it. It was a book on mediation. It said to take the pose and calm my mind. It really helps a lot. That's how I usually calm myself down now when I get upset."

"Oh, okay then. Close your eyes and try to bring forth your chakra. I am going to place my hand on the center of your back and help you."

"So how do I know when I got it?" asked Naruto

"You will should feel a warm feeling in your gut when you first use your chakra, so that will be how you know when you have it" Jiraiya said

Jiraiya waited a few seconds and started using his own chakra to try and help Naruto use his own. He knew this might take a bit since it was usually hard for beginners to use their chakra right off the bat. Naruto's next question is what caught him off guard.

"Okay I think I found it, but what do I do now?"

"Try to tug on it, or pull on it, once you do that it should start flowing out in small waves" Jiraiya said, but what happened next shocked him completely.

Within seconds of Naruto "tugging" on his chakra there was almost like a small explosion on chakra. If Jiraiya hadn't been slightly on guard he would have been blown back all together. There were visible waves of chakra pouring off Naruto like it was nothing.

 _'The only people who have this amount of chakra are me, the old man, Danzo, and maybe Kakashi and Itachi. How is this even possible!? He is just a kid, barely five years old, how in the world does he have this much chakra already? It has to be the Kyuubi's chakra from the seal, it's probably been slowoly stretching his reserves over the years.'_ Jiraiya thought

"Naruto you need to start controlling it, what I want you to do is imagine the largest dam you can think of and start holding in your chakra like you would water."

Naruto did just that. It took a few seconds for the chakra to start receding, and within a minute its presence was all gone. Almost like it was never there.

"Now Naruto since I know you have well enough chakra for a jutsu that I was going to teach you later on, I will go ahead and teach it to you now. Let's get started. I am going to explain first what this jutsu does. This jutsu allows you to make an exact copy of your self but it isn't an illusion like the academy students are taught. These clones are solid and one of the perks they have is that you can retain any knowledge that they have. I will show you once you learn how to do it. Here is the scroll, I want you to master this jutsu I don't want you to come back until you can perform it with only one hand sign." With that Naruto sped off to learn his awesome new jutsu. Just as Naruto ran off a Weasel ANBU appeared at the tree line.

Jiraiya made his way over to the ANBU and sat down near him. "What do you say Itachi? That little runt has more energy than that damned cat Tora."

The ANBU immediately tensed up and shot his head toward the toad sage. "How did you know my name, Lord Jiraiya?"

"I run the entire spy network for this village, do you really think I can't find out the name of the ANBU who has been protecting my godson?" Jiraiya said with a sly smirk.

Jiraiya and the ANBU, now reveled to be Itachi, just sat in the shade and talked about the young boy and how his life had been up unto this point in his life. They were drawn out of their conversation when a very torn and tattered Naruto had come back holding the scroll with a wide smile.

"I did it Ero-sannin!" Naruto yelled

"What there isn't now way possible you mastered that jutsu in an hour, no way." Jiraiya said

"Well I will show you!" Naruto yelled back the sannin. Naruto brought his hands to a hand sign that resembled a cross.

 **"Muti-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** he yelled. With that there was a massive poof of smoke. When the smoke died down both men were completely shocked. What stood before them was a forest full of Narutos. They couldn't believe their eyes. Then Jiraiya was brought out of his shock.

 _'If this boy ever gets half way decent control over his massive chakra reserves, he will be able to make his own army with a quarter of his reserves. Too bad that kind of control for him is years away.'_ Jiraiya thought

"Well I guess you did show me huh?" Jiraiya said with a smile

"Now Naruto start dispelling your clones little by little so we can start your training. Don't dispel them all at once, if you do the memories will flood into your brain and knock you out." Jiraiya said, and Naruto complied.

Just as the last of Naruto's clones had dispersed Jiraiya spoke up again "Naruto I am going to show you the perk of the shadow clone jutsu that I was talking about earlier. So, I want you to make one clone." With that both men made a hand sign and two poofs of smoke appeared next to them.

"Now you two walk out into the woods and after you're done dispel, ok?" Jiraiya said as both nodded and walked off past the tree line.

"What are they going to do Ero-sannin?" asked the small blonde boy

"Just wait and see" the sannin said with a perverted smile

Just a few minutes passed then the look of pure horror came over Naruto's face. He immediately started to dry heave and ended up on his knees. "You dirty old pervert!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at this, but then the boy's face changed to an expression of confusion.

"Wait how did I know what your clone told my clone?" Naruto asked.

"That is the perk of the shadow clone jutsu, anything that the clone learns is sent back to the caster. This is why I taught you that, we are going to use it to speed up your training. However, it doesn't transfer the work of the muscles. So to get your speed and strength up you are the one that has to do that, but they do remember muscle memory so we can practice taijutsu, or kenjutsu without any hassle." Naruto looked amazed at this

"Now Naruto I want you to make five clones. Your brain is still developing so we are going to start it off slow with the clones." Naruto then made five clones and Jiraiya started telling each one what to do.

"You I want reading the history books, I want you throwing shuriken, and kunai, I want you going over politics, I want you going over survival in the wild and stealth, and number 5 you are going to work with my clone on fuinjustsu." Jiraiya said as he made his clone.

"Wait what is fuinjustsu?" Naruto asked

"it is the art of sealing my boy. I happen to be a master of the art just like both of your parents once were." Naruto perked up at this

"Both of my parents were masters of sealing?" Naruto asked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Yes Naruto they were and they both were much better that I was, or will ever be." Jiraiya said softly

"Then I am going to master in it too! I am going to honor them the best I can, even though I still don't know who they are or what they did." Both men standing there winced at this. They both knew that they couldn't tell the boy until he was able to protect himself.

"Good" Jiraiya said with a smile, and then he took out a scroll rolled it out and put his hand over the seal that was drawn on the paper. With a poof of smoke what looked like weights appeared on the seal.

"Naruto these are chakra weights. We are going to use them to boost your strength and speed. I know you are still a little knew to chakra and I know I'm working fast but the faster that you get stronger the sooner I can tell you who your parent were." Naruto's head shot up from looking at the weights.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" the young boy yelled

"First let me explain how you weights work. You will put chakra into these weights, and doing that increases the weight, but also helps with making your reserves even bigger do to the excessive use of your chakra" Jiraiya said 'not like you need any bigger reserves though'

Naruto then took the weights and started to strap on the weights. He soon started to channel a little chakra into the weights and started to feel the difference.

"Naruto I want you to put chakra into the weights until you can barely move your arms and legs then stop the flow of chakra to the weights" Naruto did as he was told

"Are they ready?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah they are ready" said Naruto as he was trying to move his limbs a little bit

"Good" Jiraiya said as he was pulling out a kunai. "Now I want you to run, and if you slow down even a little I am going to cut you with this kunai."

With that Naruto paled and immediately started running from the older man. He ran for a little while and started to get tired he thought it would be best to slow down to a jog now. Although, as soon as he tried to slow down there was a wiz by his face and a shallow cut appeared on his face. The boy turned around to see Jiraiya with a very twisted smile. Naruto had overcome is fear when he was younger but seeing this he couldn't help but gulp.

* * *

 **Hours later:**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment, and was cursing Jiraiya all the way there. He was cursing him because Jiraiya said that he had to keep the weights on 24/7 underneath his cloths. He was not looking forward to this.

Within a few minutes of walking he had made it back to his place and proceeded to go to his bed. As soon as he fell onto the mattress he was out like a light. However, instead of dreaming this night he woke up in his mindscape.

 **"Hello Naruto"** the giant fox bellowed **"it is good to see you back so soon."**

"Oh hey Kurama, how are you" asked the boy

 **"I am doing fine young one, but I did not bring you here for idle chit chat"** spoke the fox

"Then what did you bring me here for?" Naruto said confused.

 **"I brought you here because I too want you to get stronger, I cannot have weak container, and if I forced my way out then I would just be hunted down and sealed again. There is only one option, staying with the container who has done more for me than any human except my father."** Kurama said looking down at the boy.

"Who was your father?" Naruto asked

 **"My father was the sage of the six paths, some of your history books mention him but all of the stories are either vague or wrong. He was the father to us biju. He was the one that appointed me the strongest of the biju, so that I can protect my brethren."**

"That is so cool!" shouted the young blond causing the giant fox to chuckle.

 **"Yes that as it may be Naruto, you need to get stronger. There are people in this world who will come after you so that they can obtain my power and you need to be ready to face that. "**

"Okay then how do you want to do this?"

 **"What I am going to do is push a very small portion of my chakra into your system at all times. I'm doing this so that you can get used to the strain of my chakra on your body. Once your body can deal with the strain of my chakra we will undo the seal and you can take my chakra. We do have to battle for my chakra so I expect you to train your hardest until then. If you can't beat me then you will die. That is why you must be strong enough to beat me when the time comes"**

"Okay I will do just that! Just you wait and see, ain't no way I'm dying before I become the Hokage!" Naruto said with a very determined look.

"Is there anything else Kurama?" the boy asked

 **"Yes while we are getting your chakra system used to my chakra I will be teaching you of the other biju and what information I have of there jinchuriki."**

"There are others like me?" Naruto said as his eyes widened

 **"Of course there are. There is nine biju all together. There are Shukaku the one tail, Matatabi the two tails, Isobu the three tails, Son Goku the four tails, Kokuo the five tails, Saiken the six tails, Chomei the seven tails, Gyuki the eight tails, and me Kurama the nine tails."**

 **"The sage of the six paths created us from the ten tails. Which is a beast that almost destroyed the world. My father Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his twin brother Hamura defeated the beast, and it was sealed into my father. On his death bed he separated the chakra into nine living entities that are today called the nine biju."**

Naruto was amazed at the fox's story. He couldn't believe all of this, but he knew it was all true. He knew from this point on that he had to help Kurama and bring his family back together. Even though he couldn't bring the fox's father back to life he knew that he could get the fox back together with his brethren.

"Man that's a lot" Naruto said.

 **"Yes it is"** the mighty biju said **"Now that is enough for tonight. You need to rest you have a lot waiting for you. We will cover more over the biju later. Goodnight Naruto"**

"Goodnight Kurama" Naruto said as he was fading out of his mindscape

The fox couldn't help but think that this boy was the one that his father had spoken of when he told them his prophecy when they were first created. He had heard the boy's thoughts about bringing his "family" back together. Everything the boy had thought the fox could hear so he knew exactly how the boy felt always.

 **"I think you were right father, and I believe I have found the one that would show us true strength and bring peace to this kami forsaken world."**

With that said the fox went back underneath his tree and decided to take a nap. It had been long day for the boy and the fox that was contained within him.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope all of you liked the new chapter! I am trying to write longer and longer chapters so that you guys have more to read. Please review the story so that I can have your guy's thoughts on what I should change or fix. If you guys have any ideas for this story please message me and I will see if I can throw your guys ideas into the mix**

 **Thank you guys and girls!**

 **The Ginger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**/Author's note/**

/"Kurama's speech"/

 _ **/'Kurama's thoughts'/**_

/"normal speech"/

 _/'normal thoughts'/_

 **Author's note:**

 **I want to thank all of those that have reviewed so far. I am trying to add some stuff you have suggested or fix my mistakes that you have pointed out.**

 **Updated: April 17th, 2018**

 **One week after the first training day with Jiraiya:**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the woods near the park on his way back to the training ground that he and Jiraiya have been using for the past week. He was deep in thought about all the things that Kurama had said about the Biju, he was also thinking of who his parents might be since it was like a top level secret he wasn't allowed to know until he was stronger. They had to be high level ninja, no one is that feared unless they are ninja.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the girl he walked by until he heard a small crying noise and several thuds. He looked up and there was this dark haired balled up on the ground. That is when he noticed three older boys throwing rocks at the younger girl. Ever since Shisui-nii had saved him from those bullies, he would never let it slide.

He rushed over and immediately picked out the leader. He was a slightly bigger boy with shaggy brown hair. As soon as Naruto got close to him he punched him right in the face.

"Hey what was that for you brat!" the slightly older kid yelled at Naruto.

"I will not stand by and watch someone be bullied by trash like you!" Naruto yelled back clearly enraged.

The smaller one in the back made his way up to the leader that was still on the ground "Brother that is the one that mom and dad call the "demon boy". He must be a demon if he sides with the Hyuga and those soulless eyes."

"You will shut your mouth and leave this poor girl alone!" Naruto screamed at the boys.

"How about you try and stop us." The older boy said as he got up and ran at Naruto.

Naruto had expected this and had noticed that this boy moved hundred times slower than Jiraiya. So he could see his every move like it was in slow motion. He saw the punch coming that the boy had threw. Naruto immediately grabbed his wrist and flipped the larger boy over his back. As soon as the boy hit the ground he punched the boy in the face hard enough to knock him out.

' _Man it's only been a week with Ero-sannin and I'm already taking out bullies. The perverts training really isn't half bad.'_ Naruto thought

With the leader out of the way, the other two weren't so sure about this. They looked like they were about to run away to their parents. That is when Naruto spoke up again.

"Take your friend here and go before I change my mind" Naruto said while staring at the other two.

The two then got the friend and made their way passed them. Naruto then decided to check on the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad. When he turned around he was met with the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her hair that was like a dark blue that surrounded her face, and a set of lavender eyes. He couldn't help but stare. When the girl noticed his stare she immediately blushed and started to poke her fingers together.

"T-t-thank you f-f-for saving me" the girl said shyly

This brought Naruto out of his shock "You are welcome, I hate bullies any way."

"Say what's your name? I haven't ever seen you before." Said Naruto

"I... am H-hinata H-h-h-hyuga." Said Hinata. She hated the fact that she stuttered when she was embarrassed.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Naruto said as a smile broke out across his face.

Hinata, however, couldn't take all of this. This cute boy had just saved her and now just called her beautiful. Her face got even redder then she promptly passed out. Luckily, enough Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata are you okay? Hinata? Hinata?" the boy was now shaking the poor girl. Naruto didn't even look up until he heard someone giggling. He looked up to see a woman that had the same color eyes as Hinata.

"What's so funny lady?! She might be hurt or sick" Naruto screamed at the woman.

"She isn't sick, trust me on that. I got here just in time to see you save my daughter from those bullies, and I would like to personally thank you"

"She is you daughter?!" Naruto's eyes widened a little bit

"Yes she is, you have already learned that her name is Hinata and my name is Heiwa the wife of Hiashi Hyuga the clan head of the Hyuga clan." Heiwa said as she smiled at the boy

Naruto instantly remembered the last name. He had been studying the history of the village with his clones in Jiraiya's training, and the first things he had to learn was what clans had helped found the village, and what clans had become a part of the village. He had recognized the name Hyuga from one of those lessons. He knew they were a very prestigious clan, known for their stoic attitudes. He knew that he had to be formal otherwise he might disrespect their clan and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He immediately bowed to the woman and said "It is an honor to meet you, Hyuga-san"

Heiwa smiled at the boy but said "No need for formalities" she then noticed that she hadn't yet learned the boy's name.

"What is your name? I need to know the name of the boy who stood up for my daughter" Heiwa said. About this time is when Hinata started to wake up. She had heard the last statement by her mother and was slightly confused until she remembered what had happened.

"My name is Naruto uzumaki and I am the future Hokage!" the boy nearly yelled for the whole village to hear.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Naruto, and I'm sure Hinata would say the same thing, right Hinata?" Heiwa had noticed her daughter had woken up.

"R-right" she managed to say.

"I am afraid that we must be off, your father must be worried sick that we haven't gotten home yet" Heiwa said

Hinata looked saddened by this. This was the first person her own age outside of the clan that she had talked to. She wanted to be friends with him. Naruto had picked up on this and he made his choice.

"Hyuga-san, would it be alright for me and Hinata to meet up at the park and play?"

Hinata's face had brightened up instantly which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Hinata was also shocked that someone outside of the clan had actually wanted to be friends with her. Most children either made fun of her or just kept their distance.

Heiwa smiled and said "Of course, if Hinata would like that." She looked down to her daughter.

Without hesitation she blurted out "Yes!"

Hinata then realized what she had done. She didn't even stutter! Her face got bright red and she started to poke her finger together. Naruto that this must be some nervous tick, most people had one, but Naruto couldn't help but smile.

With a little jump with his fist in the air "Alright! What do you say to next Saturday? That is the only day that I have free."

"That will be fine Naruto" Heiwa said smiling.

With that over all of them had said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto was now back on his walk to the training ground, where he was supposed to meet Jiraiya.

When he made it to the training ground Jiraiya was standing there. He was writing on a piece of paper. Naruto stood there for a few minutes for him to get done. Naruto finally got impatient and couldn't help but ask.

"Ero-sannin what are you writing about?"

"I am writing up the last of your training schedule."

"Really?! What am I going to be doing?" Naruto asked excited

"Well you are making good progress, you are already using twice the amount of weights you started with on the chakra rates, you are almost on intermediate level on fuinjustsu, which isn't that surprising since you are an Uzumaki. They are renowned for their fuinjustsu. Everything else you are making progress in. the first thing I want you to do is lots and lots of chakra control, then we will move on to shape manipulation of chakra, and then elemental chakra. You may make it to elemental chakra in about the month if you progress at the same rate. I am going to start teaching you some Taijutsu too, however I don't think one style would be good for you. You are pretty great at throwing stuff together mid fight, so what I'm going to do is teach you a lot of moves, and it will be your job to let it flow together smoothly. Fuinjustsu will start breaking in to more complex seals here pretty soon." Jiraiya said going over the training schedule.

Naruto was completely amazed by this, thought like _'I'm going to be_ awesome'

"Well let's get started!" Naruto yelled

"Okay, let's do. The first thing I want to teach you is to climb a tree without your hands." Naruto looked confused by this, but Jiraiya immediately walked to the closest tree and stuck one foot to the tree and began walking up the tree.

"You channel the chakra to your feet to stick to the tree. If you use too much, the bark will break off, but if you don't use enough then you will fall off." Jiraiya said

"First though I want to help you with letting out your chakra. So far you have only been able to let out large amounts of chakra instead of the smaller amounts you need to perform it correctly." Jiraiya said again.

"How are we going to do that Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked

"Okay I want you to make your five clones and then to get back into that meditative pose okay?" Naruto did as he was told and was sitting on the ground next to his clones ready to go.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and visualize the dam that we used to handle your chakra. What I want you and your clones to do is make a drain at the bottom of the dam, but let it flow into a smaller container, but then cut off the flow." They did as they were told and tried to visualize what they were told to visualize.

Two of them were having an easy time but the other three wasn't doing so well. They just couldn't get it to stay right. The other too had it done within a minute and asked what to do next.

"After you have that smaller container full I want you to add a spout to it, and allow small amounts of your chakra to flow out." After a few minutes the two clones were doing it. Small amounts of chakra were indeed flowing off the young boy.

"Now you two I want you to dispel to allow the other one your knowledge" said Jiraiya, the two clones did as they were instructed and immediately the faces on the others lit up.

"So that how you were supposed to do it!" yelled one

"Naruto, this exercise is supposed to help you with chakra control. However, with how large your reserves are this little exercise helped a lot, but you will probably never have good chakra control. You just have to keep working on chakra control though, okay?"

"No problem, Ero-sannin! Don't you worry I'll either work my butt off till I get my chakra control good enough or ill find away around it!" Naruto yelled.

Within a few moments all of the rest of the clones and the original were doing it just fine. "Now you can use big amounts of chakra by just letting it flow, and you can use small amounts of chakra like you just done." Jiraiya said

"Now get to work on that tree climbing" Jiraiya said as he tossed up Naruto from his sitting position.

* * *

 **-HOURS LATER-**

Naruto's cloths were dirty from falling a few times off the tree, but he had done it. He had made it all the way to the top of the tree. Jiraiya knew that some people had done it fast, but this fast had completely stunned him. It wasn't even close to getting dark yet, and they started just a few hours ago.

 _'When he said he would work his butt off he wasn't kidding, regular kids would be in the hospital from that kind of work out.'_ Jiraiya thought

Jiraiya let out a sigh "Well I guess we can move on to the next one. It is also one of the reasons why I chose my training ground instead of the public training grounds. We have a pond just for this next exercise."

"A pond, Are you going to use chakra to walk on water?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya stopped and looked at the boy. Naruto had just caught on faster than Minato did when he was Naruto's age. If he was quicker on the uptake than Minato, then when he thought this boy was going to be good, then that was an understatement.

"Yes that is what I will be doing." He said walking over to the bond. He then stepped out onto the water, and he didn't sink.

"This is your next exercise, so get to work." Naruto didn't waste any time, he immediately went over to the water. If his thinking was correct you had to disperse your chakra through the water that was under your feet, but have it flexible enough to roll with the water. When he got to the edge of the water he created 5 more clones and began testing his theory.

Jiraiya just couldn't be surprised any more. He was starting to get used to it. His god son had figured out the tree walking exercise in just a few hours, and now he had figured out the water walking exercise in just over thirty minutes. He was now going to give him the really advanced stuff. He walked out on the water to Naruto.

"Naruto, since you figured this out I'm going to give you an even harder one. I want you to watch me okay because this one is way passed the water walking." He said

Jiraiya then had visible chakra form in his hand, it compressed all the way down to about the size of a small ball, but it wasn't shaped. He was saving that for later. Just after that the water and he started to spin in a circle, but the chakra was still in his hand. He was doing this to help the kid. He was trying to teach him the chakra control needed to be able to master his father's jutsu later on in life. He just wanted to teach him so it could be a little easier on him.

"I see what you are doing. You are compressing the chakra in your hand, but also pushing chakra through your feet and rotating it to spin" Naruto said as he was watching Jiraiya very closely.

"That is correct, and now it your turn to do it." Jiraiya new this one would take a bit longer so he walked off the water and sat down under a tree.

This time it took Naruto a lot longer. It was starting to get dark, but he was on the verge of getting it with the help of his shadow clones. Jiraiya had been watching him this whole time, he knew he was getting close, but also knew that he needed to stop and eat.

"Hey Naruto! Stop for the day, come over and get something to eat." Jiraiya said as he was unrolling a scroll. He applied a little chakra, and poof food was laying before them. He usually made food for them for after training because he knew that Naruto had worked off a large amount of energy and he would need to replenish.

"Okay Ero-sannin, I'm on my way." Naruto made his way over and flopped down into the soft grass and just rested for a little while. He sat up after a few minutes and started to eat. They ate their meal in silence, and when they were done Naruto spoke up as Jiraiya was packing the stuff up.

"Jiraiya-sensei I need to tell you something." This perked up Jiraiya. He knew the only time Naruto called him by name was when he was wanting a serious conversation.

"What is it Naruto?" he sighed

Naruto looked at him with a serious look and said "I know about the fox. He has been helping me train."

Jiraiya thought he couldn't be shocked any more. His five year old god son had found out about the fox, and talking to him none the less!

"Wait what?! Has he been trying to influence you?" Jiraiya almost yelled out.

Naruto was a bit mad at this. "Please don't jump to conclusions, Jiraiya-sensei. I will tell you what happened."

Naruto started to recall everything that led to him meeting the fox and what the fox had said, and what he had been teaching him so far. Jiraiya soaked up this information like a sponge. He now knew that he would have to change somethings in his training schedule for Naruto after this, and began making mental notes. While he was at it he also told Jiraiya that he had met Hinata.

"Well I'm glad you told me this now, it helps a lot." Jiraiya said

"I can incorporate the fox's training in with ours so that you progress faster." He said "Tomorrow we are going to finish what you are working on then move on to shape manipulation. You are moving a lot faster than I predicted. Most people don't master those techniques in one day, let alone almost three in one day. What I want you to do now is go home and get some rest. I will let you have a couple of days next week so you can play with your new friend." He said as he giggled like he does when he is writing for his books, but Naruto hadn't noticed this as he was thinking of how he was going to get a hold of Hinata. He would just get Jiraiya to tell him where she lived and he would stop by to ask one day.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei, no one can train with the shadow clones like I can. I pretty much done about a month or more of training today. Shadow clones are the only reason why its going by so fast, it's almost like cheating." Naruto laughed while bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Jiraiya could help but laugh and nod at how true that was. he would also have to adjust his training schedule to account for the speed of his learning due to his Shadow clones.

With that said and done Naruto and Jiraiya left. Naruto went home and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP TO A FEW MONTHS LATER-**

Naruto was walking toward Hinata's home to go see if she could play. Over the few months, he had been playing at her house, or they would go to the park. He really enjoyed himself, he had made his first ever friend. He was ecstatic about this. Within a few minutes of walking, he had made it to the gates of the Hyuga compound and had asked the guards if he could get in to go play with Hinata. The guards had gotten used to Naruto coming over the past few months but they couldn't let him in this time.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't let you in this time. The Hyuga are hosting delegates from the Land of Cloud for a peace treaty, and we aren't allowed to let anyone in unless it's for business." The guard on the left spoke up.

Naruto was a bit sad by this but he knew when it was important. "Alright guys, thanks anyways, can you at least let her know I stopped by?" he asked

"Of course Naruto." The guard on the right spoke up. They had become quite fond of Naruto, but as Hyuga they couldn't let their feeling show.

"Thanks guys" Naruto said before he started to walk off.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile in the Hokage's office-**

The Hokage and the other men were just wrapping up all they needed for the peace treaty. Hiashi, the clan head of the Hyuga, and the man Pawa from cloud hadn't gotten along at first, since Hiashi knew of the Clouds hunger for bloodlines, but that is why he chose the Hyuga to host them, they could watch everything he did.

"I believe that is everything" the Hokage let out a sigh. All the men stood up and shook hands. After the meeting Hiashi and the Hyuga guards guided Pawa back to the compound and the Hokage went and retired at his home. What none of the leaf villagers knew was that Pawa's real orders where to kidnap the daughter of the Hyuga clan head. He was planning this for tonight. He would sneak out of his room after dark and kidnap her from her room.

He had learned the layout of the compound and had found her room the night before. They finally got back to the compound and settled into their rooms. Pawa waited until nightfall to get ready for his operation. Before anyone knew what was happening he would already be off through the dark. As soon as he was ready he snuck out of his room and went straight to hers.

It was easy to grab her, she was asleep and no one was guarding her. He immediately tossed her in a big woven bag and jumped back out of the window. He then began running across the roof tops, after a few minutes he stopped on the ground to catch his breathe. He knew no one would be coming this way, and he had to catch his breath since he had been holding it in the whole time.

* * *

Naruto had just got done doing some extra training and was making his was by the outskirts of the clan district. He had decided on doing some extra training, since Hinata couldn't play. He chose the closest place to the Hyuga compound. He had trained all day and lost track of time. Before he knew it, it was already dark. He was now going home.

He decided to take a short cut through another street, but was surprised at what he saw. A man in clad black was standing there with what looked like a sack over his shoulder. He realized this wasn't a sack when he saw it started to squirm and he heard whimpering.

He knew right then and there that he had to do something. Someone was being kidnapped. He raced toward the man.

 _' I only need to lay a hand on him. Ero-sannin taught me that paralysis seal last week so as long as I can touch him everything will be fine'_

Pawa heard the footsteps come running behind him. He was so surprised he hesitated. This hesitation was all Naruto needed as he laid his hand on his lower back. Naruto let out a grin, and Pawa's eyes shot out in shock that he couldn't move.

Naruto then went straight for the bag to untie whoever was in it. He was shocked as he opened the sack.

"Hinata-Chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he was really worried. He began going over her like a hawk to make sure she was fine.

"N-n-naruto-kun, I'm f-f-fine now you saved me." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled at her but remembered that he had a jonin in a paralysis seal and he needed to tell someone. He then made the sign for shadow clones. Two poofs where the sign that it worked. He looked at both of them and said

"You need to go tell Jiji, and you need to go get Hiashi" both of them sped off in different directions. After a few minutes he heard a loud crash from the Hyuga compound. The next thing he saw was a white blur. Naruto was standing next to Pawa. He knew that Hiashi would come to try and kill him, he should know because the first time that Naruto had come to visit he and Hiashi almost got into a fight over the treatment of the branch family.

Naruto quickly stuck out his hand and touched Hiashi. Hiashi was frozen instant, he knew what the boy had done and went ballistic.

"Boy, I have a right to kill this scum, now let me loose!" Hiashi yelled

"I will do no such thing. As soon as you kill him the Cloud are just going to claim for retribution, and if you do it then he is going to want your head. No one is going to touch this man until Hokage-Jiji gets here." He said, and right on que the Hokage jumped down from the roof tops.

"Naruto, what is the meaning for all of this?" he asked

"Jiji, I caught this man trying to kidnap Hinata." Naruto said while pointing at the man.

The Hokage immediately recognized the man, and sighed. He started to rub the bridge of his nose. He knew this was going to be a hassle but it had to be done.

"Someone get me inoichi, also someone send word to the Raikage. One of his men has been caught trying to kidnap the young Hyuga heiress. He is being taken in for questioning, and if it is true then his man will be executed in front of the village. I am tired of the other villages thinking they can walk in here and do as they please. As international law states I can and do as I please if foreign ninja come into my village and commit a crime." The Hokage told his ANBU

"If he tries to claim otherwise, then let him know that if word gets out about this then the hidden Cloud will lose all close relationships with other villages. None of the other major villages will be allied with someone who would kidnap their shinobi, or important figures. No one would be able to trust them." He continued.

With that the ANBU were gone and already doing what was told. Within a few minutes they had dragged of Pawa to the T&I department. As soon as he was gone he let Hiashi out of the seal.

"I am sorry Hyuga-sama but you are Hinata's family and I will not risk her family getting into trouble." Naruto spoke up.

Hiashi and the Hokage were surprised by this. Neither one of them knew how much the boy cared this much for the Hinata. They both couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"It is fine Naruto, I understand now why you done it, but please from now on don't." Hiashi said

"If my precious people are in trouble then I will do anything to protect them." Naruto spoke with a determined look in his eyes. The Hokage couldn't help but smile at this.

"Naruto you need to go home, and get some rest. I am sending Hinata to do the same." The Hokage finally spoke up again.

"Okay Jiji, goodnight!" he said, but before he ran off he walked over and hugged Hinata. Who blushed immensely and then ran off to his house to get some sleep.

* * *

 **-A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER-**

The Hokage had gotten word back from his message to the Raikage, and it wasn't good. He had too many details of what happened than what were disclosed. However, there was no claim for retribution. He guessed that the Raikage knew that if he pushed for war then nothing good would come from it. He had no way to benefit, and with no benefits he decided not to take action. He did not apologize for it, more like a letter of the ninja would be punished, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. The Hokage then snapped his fingers and a Dragon ANBU had come out of hiding.

"Dragon, I want you to find our leaks and terminate them, also if you could I would like you to summon Jiraiya to my office." The Hokage said with a stern voice.

"Understood, Hokage-sama" the dragon masked ANBU said before taking his leave.

The Hokage decided to get some paper work done while he waited for Jiraiya to show, and apparently he didn't have to wait long. There was a tap on his window about thirty minutes after he sent the ANBU away.

"You needed me sensei?" the younger white haired man said

"Yes Jiraiya we need to talk." The Hokage said has he wanted to have a serious conversation with the man.

Jiraiya took the hint and grabbed a seat across from his desk.

"Jiraiya I need your help. If it wasn't for Naruto just walking past at the right time the other night, then that Cloud ninja would have definitely gotten away. We need another line of defense than just the ANBU making their rounds and the Uchiha police force being called only when trouble has already happened. "The old Hokage said

"What do you plan on doing sensei?" Jiraiya asked understanding what he was getting at.

"I want the Uchiha to stay the main police force but I want a secondary division. Made up of some Jonin's and Chunin's. I want this division to make rounds like the ANBU but on the opposite rotations around the village. They will also work with the T&I department, to check for leaks and cover any if they are found. This division should be like a mixture of all ANBU, T&I department, and police force together. Also this will be used for ANBU who get tired of the ANBU life, and or Jonin's that want to go into ANBU from this division. This will also help the Uchiha with some of the work load."

"So basically a second police force but with more aspects to hit. More like a security division that takes pressure of both the ANBU and the police force. I like it, but what is my job here?" Jiraiya said.

"I want you to pick the ninja required. I am naming you the Co-head of this division. We have spies in our village and no way of protecting our selves from them so we need something and someone who knows how to deal with this problem"

Jiraiya knew that this was serious and he needed to get to work soon. He needed to leave in a few weeks to go check on his spy network. He needed to get this done, and he wanted to see if the old man would let him take Naruto out of the village for a training trip. This incident may be what he needed to get his incentive across.

"Alright, I will get to work." With that Jiraiya grabbed the stack of folders to go through to set up this new division, and then he was gone.

The Hokage let out a sigh "at least we have that under control now"

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**

 **Peace out!**

 **The Ginger15**


	5. Chapter 5

/ **Author's note** /

/ **"Kurama's speech"** /

/ _ **'Kurama's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get a new chapter up. I have been swamped with a lot of stuff, but enough of my excuses I hope you all enjoy.**

 **PLEASE! If you have some comments about my story please share. However, if it is just flat out rude then please keep your comment to yourself. An example would be the prick who called me a child for accidently misspelling Kurama's name. I'm dyslexic you douche bag, and I'm doing by best by overcoming that. Constructive criticism is highly acceptable and encouraged.**

 **THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL READERS!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto

 **Updated: April 17th, 2018**

* * *

 **-Two weeks after Jiraiya's visit with the Hokage-**

It had been two weeks and Jiraiya was completely finished with this new division. He had dubbed it the "Branch". He had chosen to name it because it was made to protect Konoha, and everything it stood for. Also he had made damn well sure it will never be corrupt. Every two weeks random selected members were required to have an interrogation with Ibiki or Anko at the IT department, and have their memories checked by a Yamanaka. He was proud at what he had created. For right now the department would work out of either the police force building or the ANBU headquarters depending on what they were assigned. The new building for the "Branch" was being built as of yesterday.

Jiraiya was now on his way to the training were he would meet up with Naruto. It was getting close to Jiraiya's time to go check on his spy network, and he needed to talk to the old man about taking Naruto with him to teach him about the world, and other aspects of being a ninja.

Jiraiya had just walked onto the training ground and Naruto was already sitting there in his meditative pose.

' _Probably talking to the fox'_ Jiraiya thought. Over the past two weeks he had gained some insight on the fox. Naruto had told him about every training session he has had with the fox, and Jiraiya couldn't help but be impressed. He had pegged the fox for a monster, but yet he acted nothing like he was portrayed. Naruto had also told him what the fox had said about the night that the fox was sealed. He still couldn't believe that an Uchiha was a part of the incident. After he had heard that, he was planning on keeping a very close eye on them.

* * *

 **-Inside Naruto's mindscape-**

" **Naruto I want to try something in combination with your fuinjustsu."** The fox said looking down to Naruto.

"What do you want to try Kurama?" Naruto asked

" **I want you to try mixing my chakra into yours when making a seal, but to test what I am thinking I want you to make two clones. Place a paralysis seal with just your chakra on one, and with the other mix our chakra and place the same seal on it."**

"Got it!" Naruto yelled, then he put his hands into a cross shape. With two poofs his clones were standing in front of him.

He walked up to the first one and placed his hand on him and the seal appeared. This was one of the major perks with training with Jiraiya on fuinjustsu. Naruto had taken to it like a fish to water. He had made leaps and bounds in his fuinjustsu training in the past couple months. He was already almost on Jiraiya's level and was still progressing. In no time he will be the new seal master for Konoha.

After placing the other seal with his and Kurama's chakra on the other clone he waited for Kurama's next instructions

" **Now I want your clones to use all of the chakra to try and break the seals. You know full well that if the person stuck in the seal has enough chakra they can break the seal."**

With that both clones used all their chakra to break from the seals. Five minutes had went by with constant chakra usage, and the clone that had the seal with just Naruto's chakra had just broken his seal. The other clone not to be out done stepped it up to everything he had. Nothing happened until the clone poofed out of existence a few minutes later.

"How come the other clone couldn't break the seal?" Naruto asked

" **It's just as I thought. Since my more potent chakra is mixed with your chakra, only those with chakra that rival a biju or higher can break your seals, unless the seals are insanely complicated. For example the seal that is holding me, it is extremely complicated, but without my chakra mixed in I could break it, but say that it was way more complicated I couldn't break out even though it was used with some else's chakra, but that requires a lot of focus, and a lot of chakra."** Kurama explained

"Okay I get what you're saying, I guess that's why the Uzumaki where the only one who could actually seal a biju without taking a little bit of your chakra, like Mito the shodaime's wife." Naruto commented

" **That is correct, but we will finish talking about this later, Jiraiya is waiting on you to get done with our talk."**

"Alright, see you later Kurama!" Naruto yelled up at the fox before fading out of his mind.

* * *

 **-Back in the training ground-**

Naruto's eyes started to flutter open "So what were you and the fox going over today?" Jiraiya asked

"Oh we were going over applications of his chakra to fuinjustsu and how complicated seals needed to be if I needed to seal another biju, or seals to work on another biju." Naruto told him

"Well that will come in handy later, since you are a Jinchuriki and will most likely encounter the other Jinchuriki." Jiraiya said

"Yeah I know, but enough about that what are we going to learn today?!" Naruto practically yelled as he ran up to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh, he looked just like Minato, and had his calculated mind when it came to the ninja arts, but he acted just like Kushina. He even had her ramen addiction.

"Well I know I had told you it would be a month until elemental training, but since you have pretty much mastered every chakra control I throw at you, we will start with that. Your control is as good as mine and the old man's so it shouldn't be too hard for you to learn elemental jutsu." Jiraiya said

"Awesome! Let's he started!" Naruto yelled loudly

"You have to stop doing that! I am going to go deaf if you don't" Jiraiya yelled back

"I'm sorry" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

Jiraiya then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is chakra paper, Naruto. All you have to do is channel chakra into the paper, and it will react to the type of elemental chakra you have. If it is fire then the paper will burn, water will become damp, wind will cut up, earth will turn to dirt, and lastly lightning will crumple up. If you have more than one affinity then the paper will do multiple of these reactions."

Jiraiya then handed naruto the paper to channel chakra into, and he immediately got to it. Naruto started to funnel chakra into the paper and the reaction was immediate. The paper shredded into small pieces, crumpled up, and then burned to ash.

"Well I would say I was surprised but with you nothing is surprising any more. You have three elemental affinities. It seems that your wind is your primary affinity though, with lightning being your second and fire being your third." Jiraiya went on, "And it seems that your wind affinity might be on par with the Nidaime's water affinity when he was your age. obviously you'll have to work to get the kind of mastery he had with water, but he started out with an abnormally high affinity for water, just like you have for wind." Jiraiya finished

"I knew I was awesome!" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Now Naruto I only know fire and earth jutsu, so I can help you with the fire affinity but with the other two I can't. However, I do have scrolls on how to use them. I am going to give them to you, I want you to start with the wind scrolls first and then work your way through the lightning scrolls. I have to speak with the old man about something so I shouldn't be gone only a couple of hours. I want you to use the five clones to work on the elemental chakra today, no side training. Once you get done with your elemental affinities, we will move on to the other elements. I want you to be able to use all five elements just like the Hokage" And with that Jiraiya headed toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **-In the Hokage's office-**

Hiruzen was working his was working his way through the dreaded paper work. He still never figured out how Minato was able to finish so early with it.

Just as he finished that last thought the window flew open and Jiraiya was now sitting in the seat across from his desk.

Hiruzen let out a sigh "Jiraiya I told you, you need to quit doing that. You are giving my ANBU heart attacks every time you do."

"Keeps them on their toes" Jiraiya said nonchalantly

Hiruzen rub the bridge of his nose "What do you need Jiraiya?"

"Well I am going to get straight to the point" Jiraiya said, "I want to take Naruto with me on my next trip out of the village, not the entire time though. Only half of the trip, after we go through Suna I will bring him back. Iwa and kumo wouldn't like it if they knew a miniature look alike of Minato was running around their borders. Kumo doesn't really hate Minato as much as Iwa does, but we don't need them nosing around."

Hiruzen had expected this of jiraiya and knew exactly what to say "Only on one condition will I allow you out of the village naruto. Before you leave to check on your network, I want you to bring tsunade back to the village."

Jiraiya was floored by this "You want me to do what? There is now way she is coming back here. She lost everything with Kushina. She was her niece, and she died in the Kyubi attack."

"You are forgetting about Naruto, Kushina's son, Jiraiya" the Hokage said with a sly smirk

Jiraiya took a second but caught on. He was sitting there with his mouth wide open "You want me to tell her about Naruto? You know she is going to be pissed when she finds out."

"I know she will be, but I knew that she wouldn't accept any letters that I sent her, and she would just grovel in her depression. It is her own fault that she doesn't know right now, but I want her back because I am trying to whip this village back into shape little by little. I need her to revamp the medical program." Hiruzen said with a serious tone.

"If that is what it takes, then of course I will do it. I am going to go back to Naruto and tell him I'm leaving for a week. I had just got intel this morning of where she is headed so I will meet her there, but I want Kakashi to train him while I am gone, he doesn't have to come out of ANBU. I would love it if you could actually tell him it's a mission, cause I know he watches over Naruto with Itachi" With that Jiraiya said

"I can do that" Hiruzen said

"I have another question" Jiraiya said again

"What is it?" the hokage asked

"When I bring back Naruto, mid way through my trip I want him to immediately go into ANBU training" Jiraiya said seriously, "Its your call if you let him become a full fledged ANBU, but I want him in the training ground at least. The boy is going to have a lot of enemies when he gets older, especially since he is also a Jinchuriki. The ANBU training will discipline him, and teach him what they real world is like."

"I think that is a great idea, I need to train someone to take this hat anyway, I'll be damned if I'm stuck doing paperwork the rest of my life." Hiruzen said with a chuckle, and with that Jiraiya laughed and nodded, then left through window again.

* * *

 **-Back at the training ground-**

Jiraiya had just arrived back at the training ground, but what he saw made him stop in shock. He thought he had seen it all with this kid but apparently now.

Naruto was immersed in green chakra and was gliding around the training ground in mere seconds. Of course this wouldn't be surprising if it was a normal training ground, but it wasn't this was Jiraiya's training ground. It was five miles in every direction, and this kid was running around it like it was a small park. He was brought out of his stupor when Naruto flashed in front of him still with the green chakra surrounding him.

"Look Jiraiya-sensei! I made a jutsu!" Naruto said, he was over excited that he had managed to create his own jutsu and work out the kinks in mere hours. The wind chakra control came naturally to Naruto, and he didn't want to start on the lightning scrolls until he had completely mastered his control with his wind chakra. While training with it, he had come up with his new jutsu that he had named "wind armor". He would surround himself in wind chakra and it would allow him to glide anywhere instantly. The wind chakra cut away all of the resistance when running. He had heard about a jutsu like this but with lightning from one of his history books so he thought he would try it out with wind chakra and it was a success.

"Wow Naruto, you really did create your own jutsu" Jiraiya said still in shock _'he is just like his father when it comes to creating jutsu, Minato wrote out plans for his own jutsu when he was first taught chakra theory. I wonder if he will be able to finish Minato's jutsu.'_

"It was really easy when you think about it. you surround your self with a layer of chakra just in case the wind gets caught on fire, or falls back in on you. Then you let the wind chakra flow. I know that its easier for me since I have big chakra reserves, plus with all the clones I used to get this down. I'd say I used a couple year's worth of clones to master my wind chakra, and get my jutsu down by the time you got back."

"Naruto! You know you shouldn't use that many clones in a short amount of time!" Jiraiya yelled

"I know, but I just wanted to impress you Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto's head dropped halfway through his sentence. Jiraiya could help but feel bad for yelling at him when all he wanted was to acknowledged by him.

"Naruto, it is very awesome that you were able to create a jutsu like this so young, but next time you need to be more careful. You could have really gotten injured."

"I'll be more careful next time Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto your new jutsu is really is great and all, but I really need to talk to you about something." Naruto caught onto his serious tone

"What is it Jiraiya-sensei?"

"What would you say to going on an extended training trip with me?" Naruto's eyed shined at the idea of a training trip.

"I'd love to!" Naruto said with great enthusiasm

"Great" Jiraiya said, "That is one thing out of the way, before we go though I have to leave and go get my teammate Tsunade."

"Another one of the legendary Sannin?" Naruto asked

"Yes she is, but Naruto you can't come with me when I go get her so I will be gone for about two weeks." Jiraiya told him

"What am I going to do about training then?" Naruto asked

"I am going to have a friend from ANBU come and train you. He has a lightning and fire affinity so he can help you with both of those while I'm gone, okay?" Jiraiya said while getting a star gazed look from Naruto.

"An ANBU member is going to train me?" Naruto muttered out

"Yes" Jiraiya confirmed confused

"AWESOME!" Naruto said jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. He then proceeded to do his happy dance while Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle at the boy.

"Let's see if you are saying that when he gets here" Jiraiya whispered underneath his breath.

"What was that Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing!" Jiraiya said while looking innocent

"Uh-huh" Naruto said while giving Jiraiya a very wary look.

* * *

 **-Next day-**

Naruto was just now walking on to the training ground when he noticed a man standing in the middle of the training ground. He was a man that Naruto recognized. He was Dog-nii, the only other ANBU besides Weasel-nii who had treated him good, but underneath the mask he was actually Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto ran excitedly up to him "I didn't know you were going to be the one to train me Dog-nii!"

"Well hello Naruto, how are you doing?" Dog said, Naruto could tell he was smiling by the way his mask had shifted. He had gotten good at reading their emotions by watching the slight shifts of the mask.

"I'm doing good Dog-nii" Naruto said, while smiling up at the man,"So what are we going to go over today?"

"Well I wanted to have a spar before we started so that I could test where you are at, and see what I should do, sound alright?" Dog asked

"Sounds great to me! Do you want me to go all out?" Naruto asked

Dog couldn't see the problem with that, "Yes Naruto, all out."

Naruto then deactivated all of his chakra weights, and went and stood across from dog. After he got a little distance between them, he slipped into a taijutsu stance.

"Ready whenever you are Dog-nii" Naruto said with a smile on his face, but you could tell he was absolutely series.

"Alright let's start" dog said

With that Naruto vanished in a pure burst of speed, _'really fast'_ Dog thought, right before a well-placed kick landing on his right side.

"Come on Dog-nii, Jiraiya-sensei says I'm fast, but I've still never hit him." Naruto smirked, before sticking his tongue out at the Dog faced ANBU.

"Well you asked for it" Dog vanished in his own burst of speed

Naruto saw him coming from his left throwing a punch _'He is a lot slower than Ero-sannin'_ Naruto thought before he grabbed dog's wrist and flung him through the air.

If Jiraiya hadn't been one of those teacher who thought that going all out to make to their apprentice stronger, then there was no way Naruto could have done that. He was just too used to get the shit beat out of him by Jiraiya that he got used to the man's speed. Since Dog-nii was a lot slower, he could actually fight back a little.

Dog managed to correct himself mid-air and rushed Naruto again. This time they both engaged in a fierce taijutsu. When their fists would connect with each other, great impacts were made. The trees where shaking violently underneath the pressure.

' _It's like fighting gai!'_ Dog yelled in his mind, _'There is no way that a kid could have this much power. Lord Jiraiya, what the hell kind of training have you put this kid through?'_

Dog couldn't believe what he was seeing from naruto. Jiraiya must have put the kid through hell to get him this strong so fast.

 **-Location unknown-**

"AAACHOOO! I wonder who is talking about me know" a man with long white hair said before return back to his walk through the country side.

 **-Back to the training ground-**

"Alright Naruto it seems you got the taijutsu part down, let's see how you do with ninjutsu" Dog told him.

" **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!"** Dog yelled before burning everything to a crisp in front of him. He had only managed to see and quick flash of green before being flung across the training ground hitting the ground as he went. Naruto had placed another kick on him, but to his left shoulder this time.

Dog got up fast to catch his bearings and saw Naruto standing in front of him surrounded by green chakra.

"This is my **wind armor** , you like it?" Naruto said, with pride in his eyes. Dog was completely shocked, this was at least an s-rank technique he was using. He could see the amount of chakra needed to maintain the jutsu with his sharingan eye underneath his mask, and it wasn't even budging his reserves. This kid was truly a monster.

"How did you move so fast? You were moving at least ten times faster than before" Dog asked

"That is the perk to my wind armor, I immerse myself in wind chakra which allows me to cut out all the friction when I move, there are some more applications like flying with it, but I haven't tried that out yet. I only developed and mastered it yesterday" Naruto explained to dog

"What you created and mastered this jutsu in a day?" Dog was shocked to say the least

"Yeah that's right, except I kind of cheated with Shadow clones" Naruto said like it was no big deal

"Cheated with Shadow clones?"

"Yeah, when I train with anything that does with memory like chakra, muscle memory, fuinjutsu, and etc. I use Shadow clones to help. I can get decade worth of training in with a day, but Jiraiya-sensei limits my Shadow clones so that it doesn't hurt my brain."

"Why it my entire left arm is numb?" Dog asked

"Well that is something I made up last night, and I'm testing it out now" when Naruto said that small sparks of blue electricity began to spark in the chakra armor.

"I am also funneling small portion of lightning chakra and mixing it with the wind chakra, so not only are you shredded by the wind, you are shocked by the lightning. However, the affects you are feeling right now are toned down quite significantly" Naruto explained the rest of his jutsu.

"The hard part is not letting the wind disperse the lightning. it took a lot of shadow clone training to get it down."

"Can you show me what it looks like with full power? Use one of the tress" Dog asked

"Yeah, no problem" Naruto said, while turning to the nearest tree. He vanished in a flash and immediately the effects of the punch he landed on the tree was seen.

The tree exploded in a whirl of wind, but if you looked close enough all of the tiny piece that was left of the tree were completely charred by the lightning.

"I think I'm going to name this the " **tornado fist** "" Naruto commented, while both were looking down at the completely destroyed tree.

"Well I know you got wind chakra down" Dog chuckled under his mask

"Yeah" Naruto said with a hand scratching the back of his head," I only need to work on my lightning chakra, and my fire chakra. I have a few ideas for jutsu of each one, and ideas of applying each chakra to my wind armor, but I need to master both affinities to the limit for them to work correctly."

"Well I guess that concludes the spar" Dog said, "Let's get to work on the other two."

"I have a question though" Dog said, "How are you keeping the wind and lightning chakra from cancelling each other out?"

"Well right now I'm using Chakra as a spacer between the two, and not letting them really mix but work at the same time. I'm gonna try to work on a way of actually mixing them together without them cancelling out altogether."

"That'll be tough, but for right now lets get to work on mastering your other two affinities" Dog said, getting down to business.

* * *

 **-Two weeks later-**

The Hokage was sitting in his office enjoying his smoke pipe before he got started for the day. He immediately tensed and sighed.

"Well I guess this is going to be a good day" the Hokage said sarcastically, while hurrying to put up his pipe.

Within seconds of closing the lid on his box, his doors were flung off their hinges. A massive killing intent was filling the room. All the ANBU were ready for action, but were called off by a small gesture by the Hokage

"WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO HIDE MY GREAT-NEPHEW FROM ME?!" the person the killing intent was flowing off of. This person just happened to be Lady Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin. The Hokage immediately rivaled here killing intent with his own and started to overpower her.

"I am still Hokage, Tsunade. If you wish to ask a question, next time don't break my door down" the Hokage said with a strong coldness in his voice.

Tsunade was completely taken back by this. This wasn't the old Hiruzen Sarutobi that she knew. She remembered a kind and caring man, not the cold man she is now looking at.

"You know full well that you wouldn't have read any letter I sent you, and this was the first opportunity I could send Jiraiya after you since you left so quickly. You never even gave me the chance to tell you after you heard the news about Kushina. Now how about you fix my door, take a seat and we will discuss this."

The Hokage said while staring at Tsunade.

After everything was put back into place and everyone had taken their seats Tsunade was the first to speak up. She was cradling her head and didn't even look up.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do" she whimpered out as she started to cry. There were only three people that she had ever cried in front of and two of them were sitting there with her.

"It is alright Tsuna-chan" Tsunade's head flicked up at the old nickname her sensei had given her when she was young. She was shocked to see the man she remembered. The Hokage with a small smile looking at her. He looked so caring.

She immediately pulled her self together, she had realized that she had done enough wallowing in her own grief.

"Can I meet him?" Tsunade said

"Of course you can Tsunade, but you better hurry though. He will be leaving with Jiraiya in about a week. He will be leaving for about a year before coming back to the village, only to join ANBU as a recruit when he gets back." The Hokage said

Tsunade was completely shocked, "You are going to let someone so young leave with Jiraiya and then join ANBU?"

Jiraiya then finally spoke up, "He isn't weak tsunade, even for a five year old he is a monster. I sent a clone to go ask Kakashi how is training went while I was gone, and Naruto had managed to best Kakashi in their last spar before we got here yesterday, but Kakashi said he couldn't use a majority of his techniques without out right killing the boy since he specializes in assassination techniques."

Tsunade couldn't even speak, if you thought she was shocked the first time, then this is nothing compared to that. She knew of kakashi, and his reputation around the world. He was easily an A-rank shinobi bordering S-rank. Now she was being told that her five year old nephew had bested him a spar. Even if the ANBU was holding back his techniques that is still an accomplishment for a five year old. She looked at Jiraiya and noticed that he was completely serious. She just couldn't believe it.

"I would say by the time he reaches the academy he will be able to best me or the old man in a spar, but that isn't all out do or die fighting. it will be years before he could actually be able to kill me or the old man" Jiraiya added

"I told you Jiraiya, I needed to train someone to take the God forsaken hat from me. I'm getting to old for this crap." The Hokage said with a small chuckle.

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at this, "Well where can I find him?"

"Well this early he is probably just getting his breakfast ramen at Ichiraku's" the Hokage said.

A chill went down Tsunade's spine, "Don't tell me he got Kushi-chan's addiction" Tsunade said with a look of fear.

"I am afraid so, Choza was in there one day last week and he managed to out eat Choza. Even if it was by just one bowl." The Hokage said

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade did a double take, "Wait a minute, he beat an akamichi in a food eating competition, and not only just an akamichi, but the clan head?"

"That's right" the Hokage confirmed.

Neither one of them could believe the ears, even the ANBU hiding in the room were shocked. The one in the ceiling almost fell from his perch.

"Well with that out of the way, I need to tell you why I called you back here Tsunade" the Hokage said while getting serious again.

"This village is getting lax, and soft. I am changing that. I have already implemented a homeland security of sorts called the "Branch" just ask Jiraiya about it later." The Hokage said

"So I am guessing you want me to boost the medical program, and hospital back to what it used to be?" Tsunade asked

"No, I want you to make it ten times better. I want every team to have at least a semi-decent medic, even on the genin teams. Every shinobi that you find with chakra control good enough will learn at least some medical jutsu. Some will be required to know, but other than that the ninja will have their own choice to be a medic or not." The Hokage explained his plan.

"Don't worry sensei, I will whip this program into the best in the world. Everyone will be talking about konoha's medical shinobi." Tsunade said with pride before getting up to hug her sensei before leaving. She never showed such affection in public so that she wouldn't look weak for it, but this was her sensei who helped raise her.

After she had hugged him and everyone said their goodbyes she went to Ichiraku's to meet her great nephew.

* * *

 **-Ichiraku's-**

Naruto was halfway through his fifth bowl when an older lady with blonde hair had stepped into the booth and sat down

' _Kurama do you feel her chakra?'_ Naruto thought, he had been able to communicate with the fox through thought ever since he had met him the first time,

" **Yeah kit I feel it, her chakra feels close to your mother's chakra"** Kurama said. The fox had told Naruto about his mother right after he had beat Dog-nii in a spar. He had deemed dog a very worthy opponent and with Naruto's victory the fox thought he was strong enough to know about his mother, but still refused to tell him anything about his father until he was strong enough to take Kurama in his mindscape.

' _but who was my mother kin to, there are no other Uzumaki in Konoha.'_ Naruto thought

" **The only relative I can think of is Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin. Tsunade's grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, who is the sister of your mother's grandmother. From what I remember Kushina and Tsunade were so close that she called Tsunade her aunt, and Tsunade called her, her niece."** Kurama told him.

Naruto had then actually started to cry over his ramen. Teuchi had noticed his favorite blonde customer was crying.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Teuchi asked, just as Teuchi finished his question Naruto shot from his seat and tackled the lady that had just walked in and sat down.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he tackled her. Tsunade couldn't help but smile, she didn't know how he knew but he knew. Teuchi had then noticed just who Naruto was hugging. It was none other than the legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade.

"How did you know Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"The Fox told me" Tsunade was taken back by this. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Kushina had told her many times of the conversations with the fox. She was one of the only people who knew the fox wasn't what people made him out to be.

Teuchi was watching all of this in complete shock, "Naruto, is she really your grandmother?"

Naruto and Tsunade looked up to see the completely shocked faces of the ramen stand workers.

"Well I guess you could say that, our family is known to use more personal names like that when we are close, even if we are just cousins" Tsunade explain to Teuchi. All he could do was nod, Naruto was actually related to one of the legendary Sannin.

"Well don't just lay on me, let's get up and eat. We can catch up after we eat." Tsunade said lifting Naruto up off of her.

They both got up and took their seats. After a few minutes they had finished their meals and were catching up. Both of them told each other their life stories. They would save the secrets for a later time in private.

Both of them however were excited to have at least one part of their family together. They spent the whole day just catching up, telling stories, and Naruto telling her about his rough upbringing. To say she was pissed about that was an understatement, she wanted to go and beat down those damn civilians, but Naruto had managed to calm her down. After that they had a peaceful day.

 **And that's a wrap people!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review what you thought, but remember to be civil!**

 **If any of you have any ideas for the story please feel free to share!**

 **And this concludes another episode of NARUTO: THE BOY OF PROPHECY! Stayed tuned for the next episode.**

 **The Ginger out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu/**

/ **"kurama's speech"** /

/ ** _'kurama's thoughts'_** /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **TsunaMoe: that will only be for the particular jutsu, the rest will take time. And for the uchiha well will just have to wait and see won't we ;)**

 **FatherPHD: be patient my friend, everything in due time**

 **DBtiger63: kakashi didn't use any jutsu that would compromise his identity. He is in ANBU so he can't do that, and he didn't use his sharingan to its full extent, just to keep track of naruto with his advanced speed.**

 **And to the person who reviewed but took their comment down for some reason: I only had him create that one fast, and that will be the only one. The rest of the jutsu he will make will take time, and thought so be assured. I only wanted that one to go really fast to show exactly how smart naruto actually really was.**

 **xXAliceBlackXx- Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ALSO THIS CHAPTER WAS ONLY PARTIALLY BETAED IF YOU FIND MISTAKES WITH GRAMMAR OR SPELLING PLEASE TELL ME, AND SHOW ME WHERE SO I CAN FIX IT.**

 **ALSO THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PAGE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE!**

 **STILL NEED AN EXTRA BETA YOU GUYS AND GIRLS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and sadly never will.**

 **Updated: April 18th, 2018**

* * *

 **-Week later-**

Naruto and Jiraiya had just made it to the front gate. It was time for both of them to leave for the training trip. Jiraiya had sat Naruto down and explained to him this isn't a normal training trip. This training trip is supposed to allow him experience in the world and become a better ninja. Jiraiya had promised some jutsus along the way, but stressed to Naruto that he must learn the spy network and how it works first

As soon as they got there, they were met by some familiar faces. The Hokage was there with Dog-nii, and Weasel-nii as his body guards, Tsunade was standing next to them, and the last one was none other than Hinata, and her pregnant mother.

"Hey old man! Come to see us off?" Naruto asked the old Hokage.

"Yes, Naruto we came to wish you a safe and productive journey" he said with a soft smile.

"You better be alright, kid or I'm swear to God I will use my uncle's reanimation jutsu to bring you back and kill you again." Tsunade said, causing sweat to drop from everyone standing near.

"Don't worry Ba-chan, I already promised Ji-chan I would take the hat from him and you know us Uzumaki and our promises." Naruto smiled up at her.

Naruto then saw that Weasel-nii and Dog-nii were standing behind them, and knowing they both weren't much for expressing themselves through word. So, Naruto walked up to both of them and shook both of their hands and said good bye.

Lastly but not least he worked his way over to Hinata with a big goofy grin plastered on his face, "Hey Hinata-Chan! I'm glad you could make it"

"M-m-m-m-me t-too, N-naruto-kun" she said with a blush coming over her face and poking her fingers together. Her actions we noticed immediately by her mother, and her mother couldn't help, but smile watching her daughter. She had done the same around Hiashi when she was younger.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Not the stuttering again." Everyone who had heard his comment couldn't help but laugh a little bit, which cause Hinata to turn a darker color of crimson. Before Hinata could even stutter out another sentence, Naruto grabbed her into a big bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you Hinata-Chan" he said

"Naruto, hurry up and say good bye to your girlfriend and let's go" Jiraiya smirked at him, when Naruto's face turned its own shade of red.

"She isn't my girlfriend Ero-sannin" Naruto spat back at him, and grabbed the pad he was writing on and shredded it with wind chakra.

"You will not use Hinata-Chan for you books, if I find out you have I will tell Ba-chan every detail you let slip about her and what you wanted to do to her" Naruto said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, "What is he talking about Jiraiya?"

"Nothing!" Jiraiya yelled, and grabbed Naruto and bolted down the road.

"I WILL GET YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK JIRAIYA!" she yelled.

"Bye Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled before they were out of sight.

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

It had been six months and Naruto and Jiraiya had just now arrived in Sunagakure. Over the past six months had been very uneventful but Jiraiya kept it going with his training. He trained Naruto about stealth and information gathering mostly. Jiraiya may have been the spymaster, but now Naruto even rivaled him in the art of stealth and information gathering with his training.

The boy learned even faster than his father had. He was a Natural when it came to this trade of shinobi arts. All he needed was to see it done once, and he could instantly figure out how to do it. It would've took Naruto years longer to reach this level, but with the help of his shadow clones he could accomplish ten years in a matter of hours. With his ability to figure things out in the blink of an eye and his clones practicing everything he could master anything in mere hours if he was doing it right. Also with the help of his clones he had practically memorized all of the Bingo books, and memorized all of the available history of every village, major and minor.

Jiraiya had sent the word to his spies that Naruto was now the co-spymaster of konoha. When he didn't check in with them, Naruto would. This was mainly because of Naruto's use of Shadow clones. As the co-spymaster though he would be in charge of running the protection in the village, while Jiraiya would be out with the outside spy network, Naruto would only check on it if Jiraiya wasn't able to. However, Naruto wouldn't go checking on the network till after he became a chunin. Jiraiya knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

Naruto even had his own spy network going in places than Jiraiya hadn't covered yet. The boy could practically talk anyone into betraying their own country, Jiraiya had to admit he was good. Unlike Jiraiya though he started within the village, before they had left Naruto had convinced some of the local owners who doesn't hate him to keep an eye out and an ear to the ground. He paid them generously of course. Naruto still had a lot of saved up money from his allowance money from the Hokage.

Now the only way Jiraiya could have beat Naruto was to release his own resistance seals and chakra weights, but with those released he could only win with brute strength. Of course this was only in Taijutsu battles, Naruto was years to young to be able to actually beat the Sannin. Naruto really had a mind of a strategist. One could easily mistake him with one of the Nara's but with hundred times the energy. That was one Scary mixture!

All of that was only taijutsu though, Naruto still doesn't have a very big ninjutsu arsenal, just his wind armor and some small D-rank Jutsu. However, Jiraiya could still kick Naruto's ass in sage mode with little ease. Naruto couldn't even touch him, with using every last drop of chakra to summon Shadow clones, while he was in Sage mode. Further proof that Naruto was years to young to beat him in an all out fight, but maybe one day.

With the help of resistance, gravity seals, and his chakra weights Naruto was as fast as his dad without the Hirashin technique, but as strong as or even stronger than Jiraiya himself. That was mainly because Naruto had used all three at the same time, which would normally tear his muscles apart. However, the Kyuubi's healing chakra took care of that part.

Naruto had maxed out his chakra weights so he decided to use resistance, and gravity seals along with them to reach his current speed. He had thought it was a bad idea to use both resistance and gravity seals, but Naruto had already placed all of them on himself before Jiraiya could protest.

Naruto had also made progress with elemental chakra. He had three affinities, Which was really weird for kids even with who is parents were, but Jiraiya wanted him to be like his sensei, the Hokage, and be able to use any elemental jutsu with ease. So Naruto had completed all the first level elemental chakra exercises. Which was to channel your chakra into a regular leaf so make it change like the chakra paper. He had finished step two for wind, fire, and lightning, but was mid-way through step two for water, and earth. Those two weren't his affinities so it was understandable that he hasn't gotten that far with them.

After learning the first step to all of his affinities, he had been experimenting with elemental fuinjustsu. Like making exploding tags that also shot out lighting or any other element, or speed tags which would channel wind chakra around you to cut down resistance and give you a speed boost for a small amount of time.

When he had shown Jiraiya some of his creations Jiraiya immediately wrote them down and sent them back to Konoha. The village would be at a great advantage if they had these new tags. He was going to name Naruto a fuinjustsu master, alongside himself, as soon as he got to the village. However, with Jiraiya always moving he barely had anytime to train. Before he met Naruto he hadn't been training with fuinjustsu that often, so he himself had to brush on his skills.

There was still a lot to learn. Since Naruto had caught up so fast they were both learning together from the very advanced textbooks that Jiraiya had gotten his hands on in the last village they went to. Jiraiya would admit that he was pretty good with fuinjutsu, but he knew compared to Uzushio's definition of master, he wasn't even close. No wonder Naruto had caught up so fast, he was an Uzumaki. He would have to stop by Uzushiogakure before they went back to the village. He was going to send word back to his sensei about it the first chance he got.

What was even more annoying to Jiraiya was that Naruto would analyze every technique he had, then he would use against him! It was like he was fighting a damn Uchiha all over again. He had always thought if young Naruto could copy his technique by just analyzing it, how hard would it be to fight him if he had a Sharingan? He would practically be able to see how kekkai genkai's worked, because he would be able to see the chakra ratios in the techniques and break them down. From what he saw, from the start one of Naruto's favorite thing to work with was chakra theory, or the actual application of it.

A lot of the time Naruto would sit down to meditate, but what he was actually doing was focusing inside of himself. better yet, he was focusing on his chakra. How he could manipulate it, how he could control the flow of chakra in his body. Mainly how he could control his chakra in general.

Jiraiya had only let Naruto have one clone for fuinjustsu, because he didn't want to overload Naruto's brain, but the brat had sneaked fifteen clones into an old shack and let them study for months without his knowledge. He had beat Naruto into the ground because of that one.

He couldn't be mad though, the Brat hid it for that long. It surprised him, and honestly it made him proud.

Jiraiya had only focused on the sneaky side of ninja arts, but his combat arts were kept up with the fox. In Naruto's mindscape he would practice his affinities, and any other jutsus that wasn't field ready yet. They would also discuss theory for new seals and new jutsus.

There was one jutsu that he created with the fox that Jiraiya knew people would kill for. Apparently the fox had taught him about yin and yang chakra and how to separate his chakra to use it. What most people didn't know was most non-elemental jutsus where done by yin and yang chakra.

Normally it would take generations to be able to control yin and yang chakra, but like kekkai genkai some families had the natural aptitude to be able to do it.

This allowed him to harness jutsu like the Akamichi, and Nara's since they relied on yin or yang chakra. It took Naruto a while to actually get in down, and a week or two to completely master it. Naruto called in "shadow flash". Naruto could step, run, jump or anything into a shadow and completely disappear. Then reappear in any shadow he wished, as long it was in his range. His range after training was roughly the size of Konoha.

Naruto and the fox had about plenty of theories on new jutsus and new seals, but that was the only one they had brought to fruition, and to say the least Jiraiya was full of pride when he looked at Naruto.

They had just walked by the gates when they were stopped by guards, "Hold there! State your name and business"

Jiraiya then reached into his bag and handed the guard the paper signed by the Hokage that also stated who he was. The guard's eyes bulged out at who he now recognized to be standing in front of him

"H-hello L-lord Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" the guard managed to stutter out.

Jiraiya pointed to Naruto, "Well my student here seems to be proficient with wind chakra, and what place is better with wind jutsu than Sunagakure?"

That was when the guard noticed the small blonde boy standing next to Jiraiya, he was shocked a little bit that Jiraiya would take a student so young, but then dismissed the thought saying that this was a shinobi world. Everyone had their reasons.

"Well if you want I can have you escorted to Lord Kazekage's tower so that you can get the business portion of your journey here done, before roaming around." The guard suggested.

"That sounds perfect" Jiraiya said, with that the guard chose three other men standing by. He pointed at the first and told him to send a message to Lord Kazekage that Lord Jiraiya was here and heading to his office, and told the other two that they would be escorting the two.

Within minutes they had made it to the tower and were waiting outside the Kazekage's office. Just a couple more minutes later and they were sitting in front of a red headed man who was apparently the Kazekage. Most people knew the man to be cold, but the people that he respected he was a much different person.

"Jiraiya! What brings you to my neighborhood?" the Kazekage asked with enthusiasm.

"Well I was on a training trip with my student, and he has an affinity for wind so I thought I would bring him here." Jiraiya explained for the second time today. The Kazekage turned his over to the young boy, and looked him up and down.

"I figured after the death of your last student you wouldn't take another one Jiraiya." The Kazekage stated.

"What can I say Rasa, blondes really get to me" Jiraiya said.

Rasa, the kazekage, then proceeded to look over Naruto to get an initial feel for the boy and what training may suit his body style.

 _'You can see the muscles through his shirt so he must be strong, especially training with Jiraiya. However, his body looks like it was made for speed. That is a good combination for a wind user.'_ The kazekage thought.

"What's your name boy?" the Kazekage asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said.

 _'An Uzumaki, I wonder if he is any good with seals like they used to be. He doesn't have the distinctive red hair though.'_ He thought.

"Well how about we have a spar then? To see how good he really is. I will fetch for my kids, my daughter is also starting her wind training, but I'd like to see how he holds up against Gaara. Let's make our way to the training ground, while I send a messenger to them." The Kazekage said.

Within minutes they were walking onto the Kazekage's personal training ground. The Kazekage's kids were just now arriving. The one in the front was a boy about the size of Naruto with red hair, a gourd on his back, and the kanji for "love" tattooed on his forehead, the next two were a couple of inches taller. The girl wore a battle kimono with wire mesh underneath, Naruto thought the attire was quite odd for a young girl but he guessed she started shinobi training really early because her dad was the Kazekage. He couldn't really judge since he was slightly younger than her. The last one was a boy in a full body suit, and face paint on his face.

"The red head is my son Gaara, the girl is my daughter Temari, and the older boy is my son Kankuro." The Kazekage said while pointing to each one of them. Naruto had caught the slight coldness in the Kazekage's voice when we spoke of his children and he didn't like it one bit.

"May I ask what we are here for father?" Gaara asked.

"This young boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the student of Jiraiya of the legendary sannin. He has come here to train with us for he has a wind chakra affinity. I want to have him spar against you to see where he stands." He explained.

All the Kazekage got back from his son was a cold glare and a slight nod. The more Naruto saw of their interaction he was getting more and more pissed, but he was trying his best to control himself.

 **"Naruto do you feel the chakra coming off of the red headed boy?"** Kurama spoke up.

Naruto had been so mad that he hadn't even felt of the chakra yet. He immediately calmed himself down to sense their chakra. That is one thing that he had learned with the fox's help. He could now sense chakra, and hide his own massive reserves completely. It took him a second to realize what he was feeling, but he knew what the fox was talking about.

 _'He holds Shukaku.'_ Naruto told the fox, _'that must be why his father is so cold to him'_

"Well why don't you two get on to the training ground and spar then?" the Kazekage suggested.

It took them but a moment to get lined up in front of each other. As soon as they got in front of each other they locked eyes. What Naruto didn't expect was to be dragged into his mindscape.

* * *

 **-Naruto's mindscape-**

"Kurama what in the world are you doing?!" yelled Naruto, that was until he noticed the same redhead boy he was getting ready to fight and a gigantic raccoon looking beast with one tail was in their mindscape too.

"How are you two here?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused

"I forgot to tell you that biju could create a mental link with each other While being sealed inside of someone. Before you two started to fight Shukaku he sent out that very link." This confused Naruto even further. Shukaku spoke up to explain.

" **Kurama, I know this is going to sound really weird but I need your help! You are the first of us that I have come across since I was sealed. I know your brat is an Uzumaki. I can feel his chakra! I need him to fix my god forsaken seal!** " Kurama was shocked by this. The brother that he thought hated him was now asking for help. Naruto, however, had perked up at the mention of a seal.

"What wrong with your seal?" Naruto asked.

"The damn thing is too small! I am scrunched in their like a damn academy student in his own locker!" Naruto was amused by the simile the beast had used. If it was that bad then no wonder he had asked for help.

"I can help, just let me take a look at it from the outside, okay?" Naruto said, Gaara was completely confused through the entire conversation.

"What Is going on?" Gaara asked, this is when Naruto noticed the confused look on Gaara's face.

"Shukaku, have you told nothing about the other biju to him?" Naruto said looking up at him

"Well, it kind of slipped my mind with the whole seal being too small and everything" Naruto sighed at what the beast had said.

"Well let me explain. Gaara there are nine other beasts like Shukaku here. They were all created by the sage of the six paths. Each one has a set amount of tails going from one to nine. The people who are selected to have the beast sealed inside of them are known as Jinchuriki. You hold Shukaku the one tail obviously, and I hold Kurama the nine tails." Gaara was floored by what he was just told.

"There are more people like me?" Gaara said, starting to shake and looking at Naruto with teary eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, "Yes Gaara, and I want you to answer a question for me. Are you treated badly because of Shukaku?"

Gaara's head immediately went down, and all you heard was a faint whisper from the red headed boy, "Yes, and I'm so lonely. I had over heard my father talking. Soon he planned to send assassins after me to test me."

Naruto Stared at him, How could someone even think of sending assassins after their own son? it disgusted him.

Naruto walked over to Gaara and Grabbed Gaara in the biggest hug the boy had ever had. This shocked Gaara to the point that he couldn't move. All he could do was cry. He had never had such affection ever. Not even from his own father. After a few minutes they split apart and Naruto was the first to speak.

"Well then let's get back to the real world and have a chat with your Dad, shall we?" Naruto said with a smile that sent shivers down Gaara's spine.

* * *

 **-Back in the training ground-**

As soon as Naruto and Gaara got back from Naruto's mindscape Naruto started to let his chakra flow out of him with anger. It was crushing anything and everything within fifty feet of him, and all of his killer intent was directed at the Kazekage. This surprised both the Kazekage and Jiraiya. The Kazekage had two reasons, because killer intent was directed toward him and that this young boy was almost on par with him in chakra and it felt like the boy could keep going.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled the Kazekage

"You made your son a jinchuriki, started to hate him, and even applied the wrong DAMN seal! Not to mention he over heard you talking about sending Assassins after him!" Naruto yelled back causing an even bigger crater form around him. Everyone there was taken back by the raw power that this just now six year old boy was giving off.

Naruto immediately flashed green and was standing in front of the Kazekage, whose eyes widened. With a punch Naruto sent him two feet into the ground causing a crater on its own. With an attack on the Kazekage, his personal guard was already next to Naruto with swords at his throat.

"Why did you attack Lord Kazekage?!" one roared at him.

Naruto's green armor started to turn red and grow stronger. His eyes turned a new shade of red and his pupils become elongated, just like a fox's.

"Because us jinchuriki don't take kindly to someone treating our brothers and sisters like trash."

Everyone's eyes widened even further with the new revelation. When the Kazekage had managed to get up, he looked defeated. He was hanging his head in shame, and his body looked like it was just barely standing. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes when tears started to pour down the Kazekage's face.

"Gaara's mother died after child birth, what people don't know is that she gave up her life for Gaara." Everyone gasped at hearing that. The Kazekage continued even more, but looked straight at Gaara.

"You were so small when you were born, and adding to the fact that Shukaku was sealed inside of you because you were the only new born that I could use. I couldn't just pick a random child and ask their parents to give them up. Only newborns have the capability of having a biju sealed inside them without repercussions. She performed a forbidden jutsu so that she could protect you for the rest of your life. The jutsu transferred all life force to the other person, and then latched onto the closest thing that could be used for defense. Yours just happened to be sand. If a sensor gets near you he would tell you that you have three chakra signatures. You're own, Shukaku's, and your mothers. The kanji for "love" on your head is because of her, not Shikaku. She loved you so much she wanted to be able to protect you for forever." By the end of the Kazekage's explanation he was on his knees in tears.

"I wanted you to be strong, just like your mother wanted. Even if it meant you hated me. I wanted you to live without a regret. That is what she wanted for you Gaara." The Kazekage added before he completely broke down in front of his children and everyone else.

Everyone was shocked by what was just revealed, but as soon as Rasa had hit his knees at the end of his story all of kids had rushed him, and tackled him into a hug. All of them were crying. Rasa had lived with this for years and had planned to, but when someone had brought up how he was treating his children and even attacked him for it, he was the Kazekage! No one spoke out about what he did, let alone attack him for it! That was what had broken the straw. He couldn't handle his emotions anymore after seeing someone stand up for his kids. That is what he was supposed to do as their father!

After everyone had gotten everything out and where able to control their emotions again Rasa stood up and bowed to Naruto. He was the Kazekage, he bowed to no one.

"It is unbefitting of you to bow to me kazekage-sama, please stand back up." Naruto spoke to the man

"I thought that I could live with what I was doing, but seeing someone stand up to me that allowed me to see that Gaara's mother wouldn't want me to raise him this way. I still have to keep a promise to her and make him strong but I believe that time I change the way I achieve that. I must thank you for standing up to me and literally beating it out of me. It is refreshing to have someone do that, instead of be afraid of you and never challenge you." Rasa told Naruto.

"Now after seeing you manage to hit me so fast I believe that you should fight all three of my children at once instead of one on one. Let me be first to tell Uzumaki, do not underestimate them" the Kazekage told him.

They all gathered into the middle of the training ground, and pulled out their desired weapons. Jiraiya and Naruto haven't really gotten to other weapons besides shuriken and kunai so he immediately activated his wind armor to fight them. Temari had pulled out her battle fan off her back, Kankuro slung of what looked like a mummy off his back, and Gaara raised his arms to ready his sand.

With Naruto's sensing he could tell that the Kankuro he was seeing wasn't the real one. His chakra signature was coming from inside the mummy. So, he decided to deal with that first. With a flash of green Naruto appeared in front of it, with his hand already cocked back to throw the first blow of the spar. In one hit he had smashed the mummy to pieces causing a small crater to form under wear it once stood.

"So puppets, huh?" Naruto asked, looking over in a certain direction where Kankuro appeared.

Kankuro appeared a few feet away with sweat on his face "Man, I barely got out of there. That was my only puppet! Now I'm going to have to work all night just to get him back together!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the other boy, but he hastily moved when he heard Temari's fan click open. He had heard from her father earlier that she was learning wind style so he could only imagine how much that fun amplified her wind chakra.

As soon as he moved a big wind gust blew by him, he could tell that she had just started wind chakra because if she knew how to control it then it would've made a big cut into the desert instead of blowing everything away.

Every time that he moved she would just direct another gust straight at him. He concluded that it must be her only move. So all he needed to do was take away the battle fan and there was nothing she could do.

Using his wind armor he flashed in front of her and swatted the battle fan away like a child's toy. Temari looked shocked that her most prized weapon could be just knocked away from her. With another flash he was behind her landing a chop to the neck to render her unconscious. All of this had happened under a minute.

Naruto was wondering why Gaara hadn't stepped into saving one of them. When he turned to Gaara, the red headed boy was still just standing there with his arms raised.

 _'_ _Why is Gaara just standing there?'_ Naruto thought, as soon as he thought that a huge amount of sand flew around him and engulfed him.

 **"** **Sand Burial"** Gaara yelled, while making a fist. The sand compacted even more, but there was no blood. Gaara knew if there was no blood then no one was inside. He immediately started to look around for his opponent, he also discreetly switched with a sand clone a few feet away.

As soon as Gaara switched with the clone, a green flash appeared in front of the real one. Gaara then found himself clutching his chest and tumbling through the desert sand. Naruto had punched through his sand armor in one punch. Something no one had done ever. The only person who had beaten Gaara was his father. His respect for the blonde haired boy grew even more than what it was.

Rasa then jumped into the middle of them to call the fight, "That's enough boys, I believe I have enough to go on."

Naruto then went to help Gaara up, and shake hands with him. After he shook hands with him, Naruto turned to the other siblings and bowed.

"Thank you for sparring with me" Naruto said, before coming back up from his bow.

"I have some questions though, Kazekage-sama" Naruto continued

"Go ahead and ask Naruto-san" The Kazekage replied, "I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

"Question 1, why doesn't Gaara use metal sand like you or the third Kazekage? He is the jinchuriki of the biju with magnet release so he should be able to use it four times better than you or the third Kazekage combined, but his seal is wrong so that could be it I suppose. I believe I answered that myself." Naruto laughed as he finished his first question.

"Question two, why doesn't Kankuro use Shamom the second Kazekage's puppet techniques?" he asked, " I know that he was the greatest puppet master even better than Sasori of the red sand and Lady Chiyo. He was the one who brought puppets into combat. He was the one who taught Chiyo, who then taught Sasori. Before his death he could literally wipe the floor with both of them!" Naruto stated

"Question three, it was said that the Shodai Kazekage had such control over wind that he used the sand just as Gaara does. From what I have read he used wind manipulation exercises to get such control, but from what I have seen here your wind manipulation exercises do not much differ from that of the leaf village, so why aren't those being used?"

The kazekage would have to go to the vault where the second Kazekage's techniques where held. To let Kankuro read over them.

"To be honest Naruto-san, Kankuro is one to try to bully is way through learning to try to learn faster. He is very stubborn, so i thought that he wasn't ready yet. If he learns not to be so stubborn, then maybe i will get them for him. As for the Shodai Kazekage's wind manipulation, no one in the history of Suna since him has had the right combination. You had to have both very large chakra reserves and the wind affinity. Those who had the requirements were usually bloodline carries, and were instructed to solely focus on that." The Kazekage said.

"So teach more Chakra exercises. It isn't commonly know that while that chakra exercise majorly help with chakra control, they also help with slowly increasing your reserves. Since chakra is broken into physical and spiritual, I would also accompany major workouts and proper meditation. I know most people in the land of fire who wish to learn proper meditation usually seek help from the Fire temple. the land of wind has the Wind temple, so why not ask them to teach meditation?" Naruto asked

"That's good advice, Naruto. I will have to look into all of that." the Kazekage did a small bow to thank him for that information.

"This isn't really a question but more of a statement. I believe the Temari-san needs to know how to fight with and without her battle fan. When I knocked it away from her she looked like she had no idea what to do. I suggest major taijutsu lessons and close and mid-range ninjutsu. The battle fan makes her a long-rang attacker, but if you take that away then she could resort to up close fighting and mid-range fighting with ease. I also think that Kankuro should do the same as well. He should learn elemental jutsu as well, he could even add that to his puppets." Naruto stated

The Kazekage nodded to Naruto, and started to think over what the young boy said. He also thought that the boy would make a good teacher one day if he could suggest what the others should do to help themselves in fighting.

As soon as the Kazekage got done thinking about his kids new adjustments to their training regiments an evil glint came into his eyes and he spoke up to Naruto.

"I know you are going to change Gaara's seal and I thank you for that, but let's get started on your training" he said with an evil smirk, "I believe pay back is in order for that hit you got in."

Naruto paled instantly, he knew this was not going to be fun at all. He was going to be a punching bag for a kage. He shrugged and hoped it wasn't worse than what Jiraiya had been doing to him when they sparred.

* * *

 **Well that is another glorious episode of Naruto: The Boy of Prophecy! I hope my loyal fans enjoyed, and please leave your feedback! I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but Christmas and new years has had me running ragged, and my Beta has been majorly busy as well.**

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you everyone for reading!**

 **Peace out!**

 **The Ginger15**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **The Ginger out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **THOSE WHO VOTED FOR ORGINAL CHARACTERS (OC) IN THE POLL PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER AND I WILL USE IT THE BEST THAT I CAN!**

 **Also for those posting their votes for the pol on my story, please place your votes in the pol that's the only way i can keep up with them.**

 **Siatuvai1002: which story are to you refering?**

 **There were a lot of encouraging reviews I thank you all for feeding my Ego, please keep it up. It is the only reason i write even moderately well.**

 **This chapter is a little short, and i want to apologize for that. I knew that all the readers wanted an update at least two weeks ago, but everything has been really. So I wrote what i could in the little time I had and hopefully it satisfies you until I can get the next chapter out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, form, or Fashion. *sigh* if only I did, then i would fill all of the massive plot holes, and under explained plot concepts/characters/**

* * *

It had been a total of Five months since Naruto and Gaara's spar. Naruto and Jiraiya were packing their things up. Jiraiya had gotten a letter from the Hokage. Hiruzen had accepted Jiraiya's request to stop by Uzushiogakure to see if they could find anything that would help Naruto, or Maybe even Jiraiya himself.

After they had gotten their stuff packed they headed towards the Kazekage tower. Rasa had said that he needed to have one last meeting with Jiraiya before he left, and Naruto could say his farewells to the Sand Siblings while he was there.

It only took a short while for them to reach the Kazekage tower. The secretary had asked them to wait for a few minutes so that the Kazekage had a few minutes to prepare. It was only necessary, in the mornings when all Kages had the bulk of their work to do.

Jiraiya didn't mind the wait, he was used to waiting. However, he just couldn't think of anything that the red headed Kazekage would want to talk to him about.

After a few minutes of waiting the secretary told them that the Kazekage was ready and stood up to open the office door for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had already told Naruto when they had gotten there to go and find the trio that had become his friends while he was talking with the Kazekage.

When Jiraiya entered the room Rasa was behind his desk in the usual Kage outfit, and was doing something that all Kages dreaded….Paperwork. It took him a few seconds to finish the page that he was working on and looked up at Jiraiya.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Kazekage-sama?" asked jiraiya, he wanted to get straight to business. He wanted to get Uzushio as fast he could so they could spend as much time as they could there before they had to go home.

The Kazekage activated the privacy seal that was on his desk and his face changed to cold and unemotional.

"I have been contacted by Orochimaru." It was almost as if the air was sucked out of the room instantly. Jiraiyas face had instantly flashed to anger, but knew he needed to stay calm.

"What did he want?"

"He apparently has founded a new hidden village, the village hidden in the Sound. He has contacted me because he wants to plan an invasion of Konoha." The Kazekage replied with his own anger in his voice. "He thinks that because we have lost some missions, and income to Konoha that I would want to destroy it to 'save my village'."

"He doesn't realize that I came here to help you fix that problem?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk on his face.

"No he does not, and NOW that I realize that I can simply create gold with my magnet release my village is no longer in debt. I still can't believe that I had to be told by someone else that I could do that." The Kazekage had slammed his head into his desk when he was told and repeated the action while saying "so stupid" several times when he was finally told.

"Well what do you want to do about it Jiraiya?" he asked the Sannin.

"I want you to accept his offer Rasa." The Kazekage was surprised by this, but he could immediately see where he was going with this.

"You want to double cross him don't you?" Rasa asked smirking.

"Yes, and it's going to have to be really convincing" Jiraiya said with his own smirk

* * *

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto had went in search of the sand siblings. He stopped by their mission room and training grounds to see if they were there, but to no avail. He was heading to their house which was pretty much a mansion. You couldn't really tell from the outside, because mansions don't really look like massive sand domes. However, this was the Land of Wind, known for its major sand storms. So every building had to be made sturdy and with a curve to it, so that the wind would just slip around instead of wear down the building with the sand it was carrying.

Naruto had just arrived at the residence and made his way up to the door. He had knocked and was waiting for someone to answer the door. He was greeted by none other than Temari, he had become quite good friends with her and her two brothers. They on the other had spent most of their time together talking about wind Jutsu, and what they could do with pure manipulation.

He and Kankuro would joke around because they were both pretty laid back, but Naruto had also volunteered to be Kankuro's poison test dummy since he was immune to any and all poison because of the Kyubi.

Naruto and Gaara though had grown the closest. To the point where Gaara even referred to Naruto as Brother. They had been almost inseparable for the three months that Naruto had been here for. Whether it was helping each other train or just hanging out together. Naruto helped Gaara train his magnet release after he and Jiraiya had fixed the seal, and Gaara helped Naruto with his wind release or other elemental release training. To say the least they were both growing in skill in leaps and bounds since they had started training together.

"Hey Temari, can I come in?" asked the spiky haired blonde boy.

"Of course Naruto-kun" Temari said smiling at the blonde.

Naruto walked in smiling back at Temari, and found the brothers sitting across from each other just talking about nothing important. It was about the only time they weren't training or on missions. Rasa had thought that they had enough experience to start doing their own missions around the village. They were the Kazekage's children after all, so if he said they were fit for it then no one would say a word against him. However, it wasn't because of fear for the man, but out of respect. The whole village practically worshiped him.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked the forever radiant blonde who just walked into their living room. Gaara simply nodded to the blonde, it was his equivalent of "I'm doing well".

Kankuro on the other hand was more vocal, "Hey Naruto! I'm doing great. What brings you over today?"

"Well me and Ero-sennin are packing up today, I wanted to come and tell you all goodbye before I left." This brought the mood in the room down quite a bit. The trio had gotten used to having the big goof ball around, it livened everything up, but they knew that he had to leave sometime. He had his own village to get back to anyway.

"Don't worry though you guys, I will make sure to send letters every other month or so. I want to keep in touch with all of you" the smile on his face couldn't have been bigger. "I am so glad that I got to meet each and every one of you."

He then looked over at Gaara," now Gaara I don't want you to revert back to that mopey person who wants to kill everyone, when I leave. Remember that you have your uncle if you need someone emotionally strong there with you, but keep working with your dad he will learn to show his emotions someday."

He next looked at Kankuro," the same goes for you, keep working with your dad. Also Kankuro, I know that you will master puppets in no time you just have to stay out of trouble or Temari will kill you."

The three sibling all sweat dropped at that, his next line of sight focused on Temari. "Temari, I know for a fact that you are going to be legendary for your mastery over wind one day, you just gotta quit relying on your fan to do everything for you. I know you can do it, and also like I told the other two keep working with your dad. He may not open up to them like he would to you. Dads love their little girls."

Surprisingly Gaara was the only one to speak up, "We are going to miss you Naruto. We will walk you to the gates to meet up with your sensei when it is time for you to leave, but for now let's enjoy each other company"

* * *

 **-Few Hours Later-**

After a few hours of just spending time together (the kids), or planning a double cross (Jiraiya and Rasa) they had all made their way to the entrance to the village. There they would say their farewells.

When they had all arrived, there was a brief exchange of handshakes, and telling each other they would keep in touch. However, something was bugging Naruto. He couldn't get it out of his head so turned to the Kazekage, and asked.

"Do you have any Uzumaki family?" Rasa was a little stunned by the question, but answered without hesitation.

"Yes my mother was an Uzumaki, How did you know I was related to the Uzumaki?" questioned the Kazekage.

"Oh that's easy, the red hair. Only Uzumaki were ever known to have red hair in all of the elemental nations. So you had to be related to an Uzumaki to get that red hair." The blonde boy explained.

"How do you know so much about the Uzumaki? There is barely even any history of them left." Rasa continued his questioning.

"Well most of the history I learned along with fuinjutsu, but Ero-sennin told me that my mother was an Uzumaki, He just won't tell me who." Naruto semi-glared over at Jiraiya.

Naruto turned his attention back to the red heads and the rest of their family and couldn't help but smile at them. He had just found people that were blood related to him.

"It's good to hear that I still have family Oji-san" The Kazekage smiled down at the young blonde. He had become quite fond of him over the past couple months. How couldn't he? This boy had just brought his family back together, and here this boy was calling him Oji-san and telling him they were related. He was NOT going to turn away family again.

"And our door is always open to family Naruto." The Kazekage said giving the blonde one of his rare genuine smiles, "now you must be off, make sure to keep in touch Naruto."

With that Naruto and Jiraiya headed on their way out of the village toward the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

* * *

 **-A Few Days Later-**

It had taken Naruto and Jiraiya a few days to reach Uzushiogakure. The Land of Whirlpools was located just of the east coast of the Land of Fire. So Naruto and Jiraiya had to leave the Land of Wind, cross the Land of Rivers, to get back to the Land of Fire, and then cross the land of Fire just to have to take a boat to reach the land of Whirlpools. Not to mention they had to find their own boat, instead of just asking someone to take them there. They had to keep it a secret that they were going there.

After a few hours of being in the Land of Whirlpools they had found the ruins of Uzushiogakure. The first thought that Naruto had was that it was absolutely beautiful. A river ran straight through the village, and right in the center of the village the river turned into a whirlpool where the water probably drained out somewhere.

It hadn't taken them long to find Uzukage tower since it was located right next to the Whirlpool in the middle of the village. When they got there they were both disappointed to find nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even a chest or seals for scrolls to be. As a last ditch effort Naruto used a trick that Jiraiya had taught him. It was sort of like a sensory trick, what he would do was to push his chakra out like a sensor would do to find something, but instead of looking for a persons chakra signature, he would look for any chakra signature at all, it let him find any seals that were still in place. Everything in the world had chakra, but only certain things were considered to have chakra signatures, like people or summons. Seals were also considered to have a chakra signature since chakra was used to back them. What he found was really odd. He found a massive chakra signature right underneath the whirlpool.

"Hey Ero-sennin, can you try sensing and see if you find something under the whirlpool? I sense something there, but it doesn't feel like normal chakra." Naruto asked.

"Sure, no problem kid."

However, when Jiraiya had tried to find it he couldn't find a thing there. "I can't sense anything at all from down there, why don't you send a clone down to check to see if anything is down there."

Naruto did as he was instructed, and within a few minutes after sending the clone through the whirlpool he was shocked at what his memories had shown him.

"Jiraiya-sensei my clone found a vault down there. Apparently it's covered in fuinjutsu by the looks of it. My clone checked for traps outside of the vault and didn't find any active. There was quite a few down there that looked like people had tried to get in, but they failed miserably by the looks of the corpses." He told his sensei.

"Don't forget you've got Uzumaki blood Naruto, the Uzumaki clan had set their traps where only a person without Uzumaki blood would set them off. Of course they also had the seals set for evil intent as well just in case an enemy somehow had Uzumaki blood. The fuinjutsu would only appear if either of those came into play. Lucky for you five generations back my grandmother was an Uzumaki, and we have no evil intent so we should be good. If we are in luck the seals on the vault will be blood seals, but you will have to use them." Jiraiya explained.

"Why would I have to use them Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked

"My Uzumaki blood is only strong enough to ward off the trap seals, you need to be full or half Uzumaki for the blood seals to work." He answered

"Well what are we doing just standing around let's go check it out." By the time Naruto had finished his sentence he was already diving head first into the whirlpool.

"Just like his mother." Jiraiya said with a wry laugh, "best not let his hurt himself."

Jiraiya soon followed after, by the time he reached the end of where the whirlpool he noticed the whirlpool actually taking his chakra. If it hadn't been for his massive reserves then he would have been sucked dry.

 _'Smart move, putting your vault at the bottom of a chakra draining whirlpool. I bet Naruto didn't even notice the drain'_ Jiraiya pouted a little bit thinking of how Naruto had already beat him in reserves of chakra, but quickly got over it.

What he saw didn't surprise him very much from what he knew of the Uzumakis. A giant stone door with the Uzumaki symbol dead center. Split right down the middle by the two doors, but if you looked close enough then you would be able to tell that the door was riddled with seals. However, only one stood out in plain view. On the left side of the door there was a small seal with the kanji for blood in the middle.

"Well I guess that's the blood seal, Uzumakis were never subtle about anything" Jiraiya said with a deadpan expression.

"Here goes" Naruto said before walking up to the door. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the seal. Instantly the seal glowed blue, and the door started to creak open. The dust that had settled over the years being swept up almost looking like smoke rolling out of the room.

What they saw when they entered the room stopped them in their tracks. Like any other clan vault there was a ton of scrolls. Probably clan history and clan jutsu, but what surprised them was neither. In the middle of the room were two people inside of crystallized structures with seals covering the structure.

They didn't get a chance to study the fuinjutsu though, because as soon as they had stepped into the middle of the room the seal glowed and then receded. As soon as the seal was gone the crystal surrounding them started to melt away. When they finally fell out of the crystal Jiraiya and Naruto ran over to check and see if they were all right.

When they got up close they noticed a man and a woman.

The man appeared to be elderly with long hair, mustache, and squared off goatee. He wore armor similar to the Senju armor without the shoulder guards. Under that he wore a long-sleeved black outfit. Each shoulder bore the crest of Uzushiogakure, on his back was what looked to be two curved handles for swords wrapped in bandages.

The woman wore similar attire to the man, but she wore a katana on her side. The sheath and the grip were blood red, with black outlining the red. Her hair matched the red that was painted on her sword, and appeared to be quite younger than the man. However, if one were to look close enough you could see the resemblance.

The instant the crystal structure had faded from the bodies, their eyes snapped open. With just a small blink, Jiraiya and Naruto found swords under their chins. When the two looked into the eyes of the new man and woman, all they could find was fiery determination.

"How did you get in here?" growled the woman, from behind her sword. Still trying to collect himself Naruto dumbly pointed to his thumb where some blood was still left, then back to the stone door that they had passed through.

Realization hit the two unknown people in the room. Only certain people could access this room, "why are you here?" questioned the elderly man, with raised eyebrows.

"This is where my mother was from. You see I was raised an orphan, and had only recently found out who she was and that she had belonged to a clan." Feeling no ill intentions or lies from the boy he lowered his sword, and motioned from the woman to do as well.

"Who was your mother then?" the man continued his questioning, even though he knew that the boy was not a threat.

"Kushina Uzumaki" at the name both still unnamed persons were rooted in place, "she was sent to Konoha shortly before the invasion of Uzushiogakure. It has been twenty years since she first went to Konoha."

The elderly white haired man used his sword to reach over to pick off a small amount of blood from his hand that still was oozing a very small amount of blood. He drew a seal from one of his pouches and placed his blood on one of the seals. He then used his swords to get a small amount of his blood and placed it on the other side of the seal. With a flash of blue, the man had a warm smile.

"It's true, the Dual Blood Seal says he is my great grandson."

"You said you were an orphan what happened to her?" asked the pleading eyes of the woman, which confused both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"She died the day that I was born, protecting the village," Naruto said with saddened eyes, "but why do you ask?"

Tears were flowing down her face now, "Because she was my Daughter."

"That's impossible!" Jiraiya roared, "Kushina's mother died in the invasion after leaving Kushina in the care of Mito-sama!"

Jiraiya was silenced by the massive amount of killer intent that was now bearing down on him, "Did you not see the fuinjutsu lines you fool! That was a time seal that held us in stasis for however long it would be until an Uzumaki opened the chamber, and did you not hear what I said of the Dual Blood seal?"

"We knew that we were going to lose to the invading forces so with our last ditch effort we sealed ourselves for when the remnants of our clan would come back so we could build our family back to its former glory. We knew we had Mito and Kushina in Konoha, so sooner or later an Uzumaki would come to look."

With a stunned look, Naruto just sputtered out, "s-so your telling me I'm your grandson (pointing at woman), and your great-grandson (pointing at the man)?"

With a nod from the two Uzumakis, Naruto was across the room in a blur with his arms wrapped around both of them crying. It took him a while to stop crying, but he still hadn't let go of the two.

"Ero-sennin, can you believe it? Its mom's family, it's her mom and her jiji. My actual Ba-chan, and great jiji. Now I have more than just you and Tsunade Ba-chan at home." Naruto's voice was still a little shaky

Both new of Tsunade before they were sealed and imagined what she looked like after twenty years and let out a bark laughter at her title the boy had given her.

After a while of getting to know his new jiji Ashina, and his new ba-chan Akame they had gathered everything that belonged to the Uzumaki clan. After gathering everything they decided it best to head back to Konoha. Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face leaving the ruins.

 _'I'm going home with my family'_ the only thought that crossed his home before running off.

* * *

 **I want to apologize for the late updated, and the short chapter. It has been hectic and crazy few weeks and have barely had any time to write, hopefully my schedule clears up soon so I can update more regularly.**

 **Please review! And Thank you for reading!**

 **The Ginger out**


	8. Chapter 8

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **This chapter is a little longer than normal to make up for the last chapter I hope you all enjoy! please review!**

 **By the way, there is a new poll up on my page. Please go take a look and vote! Remember, I do not accept votes posted in reviews. It is just to hard to keep track of.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, it is good to hear such positive words and constructive criticism. It is because of you all that i make any progress as a writer!**

 **Well Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well isn't this a good surprise Saru." Ashina said, to the elderly Hokage he was standing in front of now.

"You look as if you are older than me now" Ashina couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Hiruzen was rooted in his chair. The man standing in front of him was thought long dead. Ashina Uzumaki, the last Uzukage before the invasion of Uzushiogakure.

"W-What?.. How is this possible?" the Hokage asked while bringing his hands up into a seal and trying to release the Genjutsu he thought he was placed into.

After letting his fits of laughter die down, and letting Hiruzen's confusion grow larger he grew serious.

"There were too many for us, they had broken through the last of our barrier seals, and were making steady progress through our troops. There were not many of us left, I did what any Kage would do. I sent them away. Tobirama gave us a copy of his time-space seal, and that is what I used to send the rest away while Akame and I stayed to be the last line of defense for the secrets of Uzu. If anyone managed to get into the room, it would deactivate our stasis and we would either help our family gather what was left, or we could defend to our last breathe. We had markers in every country, even the Hidden villages. I sent the rest of us to any country or village that was nowhere near or allied with the villages that were invading." He said with seriousness, and sadness in his voice.

"The countries that invaded were Kumo, Kiri, and Suna. Kiri used their boats, and water style to get Suna and Kumo close to Uzu without Konoha noticing. They knew if Konoha was tipped off before the Invasion could get a foot hold they were going to be in serious trouble. We also found out they were going to try and attack Konoha after they ransacked Uzu, but we took out over two thirds of the massive army with our seals. It looks like it helped, what exactly happened after that?" Ashina asked

""We knew it was those three when Hashirama-sensei finally got there after we got word. He found all of Head bands left after they tried to clean up what they did. On that spot, he declared war on the three. We won the war, but with massive losses. Tobirama-sensei died saving us from the Kinkaku force, and we lost hundreds of good shinobi during the War." With a now sharp glint in his eye he continued.

"However, the other three lost much more. Kumo and Kiri both lost their Kages at the Hands of Hashirama-sensei, and Suna lost their Kage to our ANBU assassination unit, and they lost almost if not over a thousand shinobi to Sakumo Hatake, he and few others were Guarding the borders with Suna. He would decimate any and all Suna shinobi that came their way, only a Handful out that many shinobi got away from him. I can't blame him, his wife was an Uzumaki after all. Sakumo was very young then, he wasn't even nineteen yet, and had just married his wife and was still in the very protective and emotional stage so the killing of all her family was very hard on them. We made sure to show the other countries what they get when they attack our Family, because that is what all of you were to everyone in Konoha. Ask any of the older generation that know of the Uzumaki, they will tell you the same."

Ashina and Akame were on the verge of tears at what lengths they had went for them. They knew that the war would have been tough on everyone, but they both knew what happens when you attack family. No Mercy.

"If it were not for their sheer amount of numbers and the willingness to save their villages then those three would not be around today. They know that too. For every Shinobi we lost, they lost fifty to a hundred shinobi. That is for every village, not them as a whole. The whole village was on a rampage, and we made our point. Suna is now our Allies, and we have trade pacts with Kumo. Kiri has been plagued by civil war, and Iwa is still sore over their losses in the Third Great Shinobi War. About twenty years after the First Great Shinobi War, which is the war that started after the invasion of Uzu, the Second Great Shinobi War happened. In that war Suna was our ally against Iwa and Ame. After that war Iwa wanted revenge and tried to invade Konoha. A major mistake on their part. They lost over ten thousand shinobi, when they tried to march their whole army into the land of fire, and we didn't even lose a single life that day. That is the battle that started the Third Great Shinobi war, Kumo joined Iwa shortly after trying to gain back some of what they lost from the first war. They were both taught again what happened when you mess with Konoha."

After hearing what had happened after the invasion they were at a loss for words. Konoha had done so much for them without a second of hesitation. They were both determined to pay back the family debt they had.

With determination in his eyes Ashina spoke, "I promise Hiruzen that we will help Konoha in any way that we can, we are in debt to our family that is the village of Konohagakure. We had also decided before we got here that we would rebuild our clan within Konohagakure, and then maybe later we will rebuild Uzushio. However, unlike last time we would leave a portion of our clan in Konoha just in case anything does happen again, but that is for a much later date."

"We have also talked to Tsunade-Chan, and Jiraiya boy, they both wish to join the Uzumaki clan, with Tsunade being a joint member with what is left of the Senju clan. It seems those two have been having a bit of a relationship." Ashina winked over to at Jiraiya, who had a blush on his face which was very uncharacteristic of the pervert. Hiruzen's jaw had also dropped, it seems he didn't know.

"The laws say that a total of five need to be a part of the family before it can become a clan, and with us, Naruto, and them that makes five. Therefore, we are requesting to become a Clan of Konohagakure."

After gaining his composure, Hiruzen looked at them with a soft smile. "Request accepted, you just need to sign the papers. Since Naruto's apartment building is completely empty besides him and I am the owner then you can make that into your clan compound. There aren't many buildings around it in a hundred meter radius so you have free reign of remodeling or expanding the property. The buildings that are in that range are empty and just need to be bought before tearing them down." With that Hiruzen handed Ashina the necessary paper work, and they all headed to their new home.

* * *

 **-A MONTH LATER-**

After seeing the state in which Naruto's Apartment building was in they almost completely remodeled and refurbished everything. They had added on four extra rooms for clan storage, and what not. They had also built a massive underground training ground, with the approval of the Hokage of course. **(A/N: similar to the training ground in bleach but a little smaller.)**

The building with all of the remodeling finished now looks like a home for a clan. A stone wall was constructed around the compound. A few buildings had to be bought with Naruto's saved up money to demolish but it was done. A giant gate was built in front of the house finishing the wall around the home. The gate was about twelve feet in height and ten feet across. In the middle of the gate was the Uzumaki clan crest, which is also on every Chunin and Jonin flak jacket. It was split down the middle so the gate could open.

What most could not see was that the entire premise was littered with seals. Only an Uzumaki master seal maker could even attempt to get through them, and only two were left. To enter the property, blood seals were placed on the front gate, but Ashina had added another part to the seal. You still have to have the blood but it must be connected to the hand while the person was alive and would detect and dispel any genjutsu on the person (aside from Tsunade's). The seal was so intricate it could feel the heartbeat of the person, and could even analyze all the way down to chromosomes in their DNA if need be.

What a lot of people didn't know is that with the help of seals the Uzumaki were very proficient in medicine. With their knowledge locked away for two decades no one had ever learned of it, and the only person to ever come close to their knowledge of diseases and medicine was Tsunade.

To say the least no one could break into the Uzumaki home without a living member letting them in. it was impossible to break in, and many would be assailants learned their lesson the hard way.

Many had learned of the Uzumaki clan finding a home in Konoha, and that they were given a seat on the council. However, what split their reaction was that a lot of people didn't know of the Uzumakis, they only knew of a certain blonde Demon with the same last name.

For the lack of a better term these people were just plain stupid. When Ashina had learned of what happened to his great grandson he was furious, he went to Hiruzen to demand answers. Hiruzen had to calm him down to explain to him that he did not know. They only reason he knew was that the last attack they made against the boy put him in the hospital. Young Naruto made his ANBU guards promise not to do anything about it. Ashina was gaping when Hiruzen told him that the boy had told his ANBU that he could handle it and the Hokage had more important things to worry about.

Hiruzen explained to him that when he did find out, that everyone that was involved that he could get evidence on were severely punished, even the ANBU were punished to an extent for keeping it from him. Yes he was the Hokage, and he was technically the military dictator, but he can't just punish anyone he wishes without the evidence to prove it.

However, it did not mean said people were not suffering in some form or fashion. Even though he couldn't find evidence on them for what they did to Naruto, he either found evidence of another crime or made power/political moves which almost crippled, or did cripple their standings in the village.

'No one goes unpunished' he thought as an evil smirk came to Hiruzen's face. Ashina, understanding the facial expression left the Hokage's office with a happy grin knowing full well that Hiruzen wouldn't just let anyone touch his surrogate grandson without punishment.

When his mind finally drifted off of the topic he gained a massive headache when the text topic surfaced in his mind. The Council meeting. If the civilian council spoke ill of Naruto or the Uzumaki's then Ashina might just kill them. Hopefully the former Shinobi on the civilian council could help quell the ensuing chaos.

With a heavy sigh to clear his mind, Hiruzen, the Hokage went back to his greatest nemesis. The Dreaded Paper work.

"Why couldn't you leave your secret behind Minato?!"

* * *

 **-Council Meeting-**

The room was filled with whispering and gossip about the new arrival of a thought once long dead Uzumaki clan. Even the usual calm and collected clan heads were talking about the new arrival.

"ENOUGH!" the Hokage shouted, "Quit your gossiping, and lets get this meeting over with" the Hokage was sitting in the front of the room positioned higher than everyone else in the room. His advisors were flanking his sides. Homura Mitokado, an old man with a calm expression wearing regular dusty brown robes with a white top on the robe. Koharu Utatane, a grey-haired woman with an eternal grimace etched on her face wearing blue robes with a white sash. Lastly, sitting next to Homura was Danzo Shimura. A man with an expressionless face, and most of his body including half of his face wrapped in bandages.

"This Council meeting has been called to introduce a new clan into Konoha, The Uzumaki Clan" he motioned over to Ashina who stood up and bowed to everyone in the room.

"So this is the leader of the demon loving clan." Said an unnamed civilian council member with a snarl.

Within an instant it became harder to breathe for everyone in the room due to the amount of killer intent that Ashina was letting off.

"Would you mind to repeat what you just said about my great grandson?" Ashina's face was calm, but the experienced ones in the room could see the unbridled rage in his eyes.

Everyone was a little shocked in the room when the Hokage tried to match Ashina's killer intent and spoke up with a mischievous look on his face.

"He does not have to Ashina he just broke my law directly in front of me, and the council" the Council member that spoke up instantly paled at the realization of his screw up.

"P-P-Please Hokage-sama, I beg of you, please don't kill me" he was on the verge of tears.

"I have let the civilian side of this council have too much free reign in these past few years" he said with a stern voice.

"You bunch have tried to undermine my every move, and have even went and attacked the innocent jinchuriki child of this village which is also treason to this village." His speech was cut off by one of the more foolish council members.

"That monster is no innocent child! He is that Demon fox reincarnate!" he yelled with malice and anger

The Hokage then pulled out a kunai from his robes, and everyone in the room froze at what he might do next. About half of the civilian side of the council were sweating bullets while the other remained calm. The major difference between the two were that the calm ones were ex-shinobi that had joined civilian council.

"Council member do you see this kunai?" with a nod from the council member the Hokage kept going, " a weapon of death, with the action of the user this weapon can be used to cause havoc or protect your closest loved ones."

He then pulled out a scroll from his robes, and at this moment all of the shinobi or ex-shinobi that knew any amount of fuinjutsu saw where he was going.

He opened up the scroll to show them the seal that was written in the scroll. "Some of you might not know what this is, this is called fuinjutsu or the art of seals. With this art anything and everything can be sealed into just about anything."

He sealed the kunai into the scroll, "I just sealed that kunai into the scroll, do you understand that much?" he received a slow nod from all of those who didn't know about seals.

He threw the scroll at the council member, it hit him in the chest and knocked the man onto his butt grasping for air. When he finally managed to catch his breath he spoke up.

"What was that for Hokage-sama?" with anger and annoyance in his eyes the aged leader spoke up.

"The kunai would have surely killed you if I had thrown that instead of the scroll right?" getting another nod from the council member.

"Yet the kunai was sealed inside of the scroll, so why didn't it kill you council member?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama" he said with a confused look on his face

"Would you like to know why?" the Hokage said with a condescending tone in his voice. The man didn't catch the tone, and just nodded to confirm that he did indeed want to know.

"It is because the scroll does not become the kunai when sealed inside of it, and it is because of this misunderstood concept that you and the people like you are complete and utter fools."

"What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?! We do not have to take such insults!" the man was yelling at the Hokage now.

It shocked everyone in the room to find the Hokage no longer in his seat, but across the room holding the council member off his feet by his throat. Even the ANBU were shocked at the speed at which the old leader had made it across the room.

"Is it my old age that gives you and the rest of your idiotic group thinks that I have to bow to your every wish and command?" the rage in his voice was clear.

"This is a military village, we do not need to have a civilian council that is in the law books, I checked. The only reason this village even has a civilian council is because we wanted you to have your say in things that happen within the village, but it seems that the notion has gone to your heads. From this moment on I am stripping all of those that think they are entitled and have the power to do anything they wish on the civilian council of their positions. The civilian populace will vote for new leaders, but if they act anything like you all then they will be rejected. I have grown tired of the civilian council trying to steal power over the entire village, and trying to push all of their work onto me and the Shinobi council. I have evidence on each of you that are being stripped of your positions so you will also be visiting the T&I department, and I hear that the torture specialist is about to retire so he wants to get in as much as he can before he does. Ibiki Morino will be taking over for him in a few months time. ANBU please escort those that I told you about out of the room please" the Hokage said with a pleased smile.

"Thank God Hokage-sama! Those guys were more of a pest then when Naruto put itching powder in all of the shower heads at the compound" Tsume Inuzuka spoke.

"Damn straight" said Shikaku Nara, while lazily rubbing his temples to get the headache to go away. While both of his life-long friends, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka, nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way can we please start the introductions?" The Hokage said while leaning back into his chair.

"Of course Hokage-sama, since I am the topic I will start with my introduction and explanation." Ashina said while turning and bowing to the now only partially full council.

"I am Ashina uzumaki, the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure."

"How can that be? We got reports that all high ranked Uzumaki's were killed in the invasion" spoke a thoroughly confused Shikaku.

"That is where my explanation comes in Nara-san. The whirlpool that was in the center of the village is not just a whirlpool Nara-san. At the bottom of the Whirlpool was the vault of Uzushiogakure. The last of the Uzumaki retreated down to the vault where we were then sealed in. When we sealed ourselves inside, I used the second hokage's seal to send everyone but me and my daughter to other countries to try and salvage what little family we had left. I had sent family to Ame, Kusa, and the land of Iron. My daughter is actually in the land of iron, gathering our family there and then moving onto Kusa to gather was is left there too. After this meeting I am going to Ame to meet our family there. I have learned that they are not so friendly so that is why I am going instead of her. After I had sent away our family to save them, me and my daughter used a time stasis on ourselves so that we could either protect what was left in the vault from intruders, or help the Uzumaki that found the vault. The Uzumaki that opened the Vault was my great grandson Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki."

A few gasps we heard from some of the clan heads. "I knew it, they were just too much alike for it not to be, how troublesome." Shikaku lazily said.

"Since then, my daughter and I decided to come back to Konoha since Konoha did so much to avenge us after the invasion. Our clan consists of me, my daughter Akame Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, who is also now a joint member with the Nara clan due to his father's side turns out his grandmother was a Nara, Jiraiya the toad sage, his grandmother or great grandmother were of full Uzumaki blood, and lastly Tsunade Senju. She however is a joint member since she is soul heir to the Senju clan. There will be more soon, after everyone is gathered and brought to their new home. Also once our clan is big enough the clan will split into two. One will stay here in Konoha, and the other will go and rebuild Uzushiogakure, all of this has been cleared with your Hokage." Ashina finished his explanation. Everyone but the Hokage was a little surprised at the group that was now the Uzumaki clan. Everyone however was even more surprised to learn that Naruto was a Joint member of the Nara clan.

"Who was his father?" Inoichi asked

"We are not allowed to divulge that information to everyone just yet." Said Ashina with a stoic face.

"As a new clan I wanted to give a present to each clan attending here, but my great grandson is waiting outside to do so." The Hokage motioned his ANBU to let him in.

After a few moments Naruto was standing before the clan section of the council. "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am here to give presents to the clan heads as a show of good faith. Let it be known that each present I am giving to them is a jutsu, and will be under clan jurisdiction of said clan and the Uzumaki clan since I am the one that created them."

"You created a jutsu for each clan?" Asked the ever stoic face of Hiashi Hyuga.

"Yes and no, some are complete jutsu, others are techniques that would help or cover dead spots in said clan techniques."

"Like a child could know so much of a clan and create a technique to benefit them" scoffed Hiashi.

"I guess I will start with the Hyuga then." Naruto said impassively, "The Hyuga's have a Kekkai genkai that lets them see almost three hundred and sixty degrees, and much further distances. However there is a blind spot just behind the head." He showed everyone where the blind spot was, and small signs of anger were on the Hyuga leaders face,

"However, I created a technique with tenketsu points that should help that. The Hyuga's main style of fighting is using the Byakugan to see tenketsu points. They use chakra to shut down these points to render the opponent defeated. They use the tenketsu points in the hands to push chakra out of their hands and into the tenketsu points to block or plug the point so it cannot be used. What the Hyugas do not do is use the other tenketsu points throughout their bodies to do the same thing."

"What do you mean boy?" questioned Hiashi

"I have a name, and it is Naruto Uzumaki not boy," Naruto stated, "I mean that you can use more than your fingers or hands. You can use elbows, knees, and even the feet to block tenketsu."

Naruto made a clone, which also surprised the council since he wasn'y even in the academy yet and was using a kinjutsu meant for jonins. He had the clone throw an elbow at him which he caught with his left hand, but then said hand went limp.

"You see? Now I am using that to build up to what I am getting at. Since Hyuga's master to the best of their abilities their chakra control, you could channel chakra out of the tenketsu at the back of the neck to saturate the air where your blind spot is. Hiashi-sama will you please activate you byakugan, and do as I explained?" Hiashi did so, and Naruto jumped behind him up in the blind spot and a dumbfounded look came over the Hyuga's face which did not match his personality at all.

"I see, with the air saturated with my chakra at that certain point I can detect the displacement in the air which now gives me a three hundred and sixty degree field of vision. I am impressed. You have given my clan quite the present Naruto-san." His face stoic, but some could see that his ends of his lips where slightly quirked into a smile. After a minute Naruto pulled out two scrolls. One for each technique he told Hiashi about.

"Next would be the Inuzukas." Naruto said while turning toward Tsume. After looking her dead in the eyes for a couple of seconds his features started to change into more beast like features.

"The Inuzuka use the Yin chakra running through your body to give you a more beast like nature. Yin chakra is the darker side of chakra, like negative energy. Running yin chakra through your body will give you more feral, darker beast like features. The techniques that I give to you are easy enough. While channeling yin chakra to give you more beast like features, channel yang chakra through the inside of your body. Since yang chakra is positive energy it will have positive effect on the inside of your body. You will heal faster, and your endurance will sky rocket. After managing to do that you can add elemental chakra."

Naruto then raised his hand and it turned a dark shade of brown. He had summoned another clone who summoned a four inch think piece of steel from one of his seals. Waiting a second for the clone to steady himself and the steel, he punchrd the steel which left a massive dent in the shape of his fist.

"That is just one example, depending on the users elemental chakra, or chakras the attacks will vary." Naruto then gave Tsume two scrolls for the two techniques he spoke about.

"Next is the Nara clan." Naruto said turning to Shikaku. He sat down like Shikaku was, then held his hand in the rat seal. Before they knew it a shadow shot across the room from Naruto to Shikaku.

"The Nara clan uses Yin chakra outside of the body. Since Yin is the darker side of everything it manifests as the darkest thing possible a shadow. Using Yin chakra you can also extend your reach, however there is more to it than that." He released his seal letting his shadow return then he was just gone. No flash or anything. As soon as he was out of sight he appeared behind Shikaku tapping him on the shoulder.

"If you channel Yin chakra into a Natural shadow you can transport anywhere as long as a shadow is there. You can just disappear like I did or you can meld into your Shadow at a slower rate." As soon as he said that he started to sink into his shadow, before he disappeared completely. After a few second he appeared across the room again.

"There is also more than just that." Naruto said before placing his hands into the rat seal and out of his own shadow came a black deer made completely out of shadows. Shikaku let out a chuckle at his choice of animal.

"You can create things from your own shadow, but if I step into the shadows then I don't even need a hand seal. I need the hand seal to make my shadow large enough to change shape, but if I step into a bigger source of Shadow then the only thing I need to do his focus Yin chakra. This is also how the shadow clone jutsu was made, by making a blank shadow person and using chakra to instill your imagine to it is basically what is happening when making it. However, the shadow clone technique doesn't require very much control over the Yin chakra so everyone can do it. If you concentrated enough you could make the shadow deer look like a real deer, but just like the Shadow clone it would disperse into smoke. I have also found a loop hole for that as well. If you channel earth chakra into the shadow or shadow clone, then the clone or shadow can take a considerable amount of damage before dispersing. This is like an earth clone though, its more like encasing the shadow or shadow clone in Earth chakra." As he finished he tossed the scrolls over to Shikaku.

"Now it is the Akimichi clan's turn." He turned to Choza, and raised his arm. Sure enough the Arm expanded into a slightly larger arm. He couldn't go to big, he might hurt someone or damage the room.

"You use Yang chakra on the Inside of your body. What this does is, it expands the chakra coils, and tenketsu. Since your body is connected to your chakra network, your body expands as well. This if different than channeling Yang chakra through your body, you use it directly on the chakra system itself. The technique I give to you is that after you apply Yang chakra to your body and it expands, mix the Yin and the Yang chakra. It should help your transformation last much longer and increase your speed a little. Also, just like the Inuzuka you need to use elemental chakra was well. I won't use it now because it would cause much more damage. I also have a technique you could use in conjunction with the Human bolder. It is a hair technique which would cause your human boulder become a spiked bolder, but the user needs to have very long hair." He finished going over the Akimichi techniques and threw the man three scrolls. Two new clan techniques and the hair technique.

"Now the Yamanaka clan" he said looking at Inoichi, "I cannot not demonstrate what I know of your clan because the results would break someone's privacy. The Yamanaka apply Yang chakra to the mind to transfer it into someone else or apply Yang chakra directly to the persons mind to read it. I suggest using Yin chakra to fortify your mind, and to make the transfer more secure. Your clan also runs a flower shop so I suggest that you start working with poisons, and suggest that you use your mind transfer technique in conjunction with blood clones instead of shadow clones. If you try to use shadow clones then the clones just disperse, but if you use a more permanent clone like a blood clone then the mind transfer works, and then you can absorb the clone and its information back into you. Also, you should start working more with elemental jutsus to protect yourselves if you ever need go on the offensive with something other than mind techniques." Naruto said while giving the man several scrolls all covering everything he said.

"Next is the Aburame clan, I know that you are a clan that focuses mainly on clan techniques which use clan grown bugs. You are usually long range fighters and have very little taijutsu skills. We are offering you gravity, resistance, and chakra weight seals that would benefit your clan. These seals are modified so that they not only help you, but also the insects that you use. Therefore, when you release the seals both you and your insects will be faster. We also offer five free weapons that you clan may be interested in. Also, since you clan has little to no experience in any weapons that could benefit close range fighting we also offer personalized training, and training methods. You should know as shinobi we should not be too specific when it comes to training otherwise we have major chances of losing if our main style of fighting is beaten. Along side the weapons training we also offer taijutsu training with the modified weight seals so that none of you would have to worry about fighting up close." He handed the scrolls to the man know as Shibi Aburame.

"Kurama clan I have for you elemental, and taijutsu scrolls because you should focus not only on genjutsu, because some opponents might be able to break the jutsu. I also have a scroll on fortifying your mind to help with the "backlash" of your Kekkai Genkai." Naruto then gave them the scrolls.

"Uchiha clan, what I have for you are Uzumaki swords made personally by me. It is a rite of passage in the Uzumaki clan. Before you can begin the fuinjustsu training you first must be able to make your own weapons, scrolls, ink, etc. I have five swords, the reason there is only five is because they are made from the rare chakra metal. I also have scrolls for kenjutsu, and channeling elemental chakra through them. The swords are also sealed inside of a scroll, just apply chakra to access them. If the swords work out we are more than happy to make you more, but that come at a price since this is a gift for letting us join the clan council, and the village." The Uchiha clan head, Fugaku Uchiha, nodded his head and accepted the scrolls.

"The last clan is the Sarutobi clan, we know that your members either prefer a Bo staff or a weapon that fits them more. An example is Asuma Sarutobi, he is proficient in the Bo staff as required of the clan. However, he prefers the trench knives. A lot of your clan has personalized weapons, so as a gift to your clan we will make five free chakra metal enhanced weapons that fit them perfectly. We also offer our assistance in using seals to make your weapons Stronger, including the adamantine staff which is also the Monkey King Enma. By placing certain seals on him, he can be impervious to attacks that he once was vulnerable to. This is all your choice, but we also offer jutsu combination attacks that I have created since it is also well known that your clan is most proficient in learning combination attacks with all the elements." Naruto ended his gift giving with a bow.

"Before I go I wanted to let all the clan heads know that I am the only one in the village that can recreate your techniques and know how to do them. As you know all Jinchuriki have a kekkei genkai or better control over something due to their biju. I am no different, the Kyubi has control over yin and yang chakra, and therefore so do I. That is all of the clans and I will be taking my leave, Hokage-sama." Naruto said shocking all those in the room that he knew of what was sealed inside of him. Before they could question him on the matter he was already out the door.

"That boy is quite smart." Stated Fugaku.

"That's some high praise from an Uchiha there, Fugaku. He is part Nara after all. I can already see how troublesome he is going to be." Shikaku spoke, barely looking up from when he had laid his head down.

"These are quite the gifts Ashina-san" Hiashi spoke, and all of the clan heads nodded in agreement.

"This village stood up for my family after the invasion, it is the least that I could do. You all are considered family to the Uzumaki after all." Ashina said with a small smile.

"Well enough of this, I have to get back to paper work" The Hokage grumbled, "why are you so troublesome paperwork?" he whispered under his breath

"I heard that Hokage-sama" the smirking Nara said

Trying to get away from the Nara, before hearing about how their clan had pretty much had a patent for the word he dismissed the council and locked himself in his office. The last time the Nara heard him say it he was surprised to see the normal lazy man lecture him about how they owned it for over two hours. For the lack of a better word it was troublesome.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter eight folks! I hope you all liked it, and please review on what you think!**

 **Thank you for tuning in for another Episode of Uzumaki Naruto: the boy of prophecy!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **I had a lot of positive reviews last time and i really wanted to thank all of you! it keeps me wanting to write, but unfortunately almost Every time I sit down to write something comes up.**

 **Please read the Authors note after reading, and let me know what you all think!**

 **I hope you all Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed by since the Uzumaki had moved into the village. They changed quite a bit when they moved in too. They saw the state that Naruto's apartment was and found it unacceptable. They could not live in the rundown apartment building. When they found out that Naruto was the only one living in the building and that the Hokage had bought the property when everyone left the apartments they approached him about changing it. They were surprised when they asked them about it because he immediately offered them the property, and they obviously had the funds for it since they had been locked in the vault with all of Uzushio's savings.

They had bought the apartment building and most of the surrounding building since they had been conveniently abandoned, then they started construction right away. Since this portion of the village was kind of by itself they practically made it into the Uzumaki clan district. They had turned the apartment building, and some of the surrounding building into a massive clan compound which had a massive wall and gate surrounding it. Since they had bought most of the property for quite the distance they built shops for various things like: Uzumaki style armor, A sealing tag shop, a station for smithing where they would make and sell weapons to the Higurashi weapons store in the village, and other vendors; a park, houses for future members who didn't want to stay in the compound, an inn and much more. They had turned that entire corner into the Uzumaki clan district.

They also offered Ichiraku's a bigger restaurant inside of the Uzumaki district with no rent as long as they had a small discount since they would eat so much ramen. They decided to run the all of their new stores, and work places with a new creation that Naruto made. Yin-Yang clones, which were basically human people but sustained on his chakra alone. They could be made into anyone with enough imagination from the user. Unlike a Henge the change from the looks of the original user is permanent. Whatever they look like when he makes them look like when he makes them is what they would look like until they run out of chakra, but unlike the shadow clone anyone in the clan can recharge them.

In less than a week the small Uzumaki clan had bolstered not only their own funding but the villages as well, because they pay the village twenty percent of everything they make, out of thanks for accepting them.

Many people thought the Uzumaki were going to be nothing but a nuisance like what they thought Naruto had been with all of his pranks, but by looking at what they had already done for the village then they could deal with it. They were even surprised to see them helping out the civilian business when they could.

They made an even bigger impact with the shinobi because of their work with seals. They had added ten times the amount of protective and defensive seals all throughout the village. The Uzumaki even placed a massive barrier around the village, and if you weren't let in by someone at one of the entrances then the barrier wouldn't let you in. even if you knew how to get in only someone from the inside could let you in. This was labeled an A-rank secret though. Only high ranking Chunin, Jonin, and the Uzumaki were allowed to know. Everyone lower than that didn't even know it was there because they were allowed entry by the ninja guarding the entrance before they could notice.

The Uzumaki had really changed a lot of things around the village when they moved in, and it sure was for the better.

* * *

With the weeks that the Uzumaki had come to Konoha Naruto's life had really gotten better. He had become good friends with all of the clan heirs after helping their clans out, the only one he hadn't met yet was Sasuke Uchiha. He had even made friends with the children of some of the Civilian businesses that let the Uzumaki clan help with their business.

Naruto was now walking through the village toward the Uchiha clan district to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto wanted to befriend all of the clan heirs so that he could have more kids his age with the play with, or maybe even spar with.

He had heard from Jiraiya that the Uchiha had a particular nasty sense of pride, it was even worse that the stick up the ass Hyugas. However, he wanted to work past that so they could become friends later on down the road.

The young Uzumaki was brought out of his thoughts about the Uchiha clan when he noticed Shisui walking off toward the forest where he knew Danzo's place was.

Jiraiya had told him about every political player in the village and had learned from Jiraiya that he was the worst of them. He was known as the Darkness of Shinobi.

 _'_ _I wonder why Shisui-nii is heading out there for?'_ he thought, 'might as well follow him to find out'

It only took Shisui roughly about ten minutes to reach the temple like base, and was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the blonde boy following him. He was brought of his deep thinking when he noticed that Danzo was already standing there.

They both stood there for a few minutes until Shisui was the first to speak up.

"What is it lord Danzo?" he asked, "It is almost time for the assembly to start."

"Even if you use your visual jutsu on Fugaku to get the clan to cooperate, what if the village doesn't change?" Danzo answered with a question of his own.

"Lord Hokage has promised to make it change." Shisui answered without hesitation.

"Even if Lord Third is satisfied the distrust among the leaf will not go away." Danzo said

"I realize that, but in time…" Shisui started, but was interrupted.

"Besides, someone who's always suspicious like me will never change. What will you do then?" Danzo asked

"But Lord Danzo…?"

"When the time comes…. Will you use your Kotoamatsukami on me?" Danzo stared at Shisui, before starting to tilt down like he was falling.

"I'm.." Shisui started to retort, but didn't have time to before Danzo yelled.

"Your Sharingan will be in my safe keeping!" when his body successfully got low enough he stepped forward immediately in Shisui's guard. His hand shot for Shisui's eye.

Almost instantly Shisui's eyes turned blood red with three tomoe. He grabbed Danzo's hand while staring into his eyes. Danzo went slack, and would've fallen if Shisui didn't have a hold on his hand.

Shisui made sure that Danzo's body was upright before he let go of his hand to let the hand slouch a little but not fall.

"It's only a genjutsu, you will snap out of it shortly." He said while turning around to leave, to only fail to notice that Danzo's body vanish into thin air before finding the man's fist imbedded into his stomach raising him off his feet.

Shisui's head was instantly bashed to the right, then down, then back up before being grabbed by his hair only to be tossed into the air. For a second he thought that Danzo may have just let him fall to the ground, but was brought out of such thoughts when he felt his eye being torn from his socket. Within seconds he felt the excruciating pain. Why is it hurting so much? He wondered. From what he heard from others who had their eyes damaged or cut through the eye injury itself didn't hurt that horribly.

He was brought out of his thoughts yet again when he felt his feet land on the ground, and knew he needed some distance. He jumped a distance away only to be shocked when he looked back up.

Danzo had taken off the bandage that surrounded the right side of his head to show his eye in all of its glory.

"Sharingan…." The eye that had been covered since the last shinobi war was actually a Sharingan? Shisui was even more shocked to see this eye fade into a more pale looking color.

"I'm going to take it to replace this…." However he couldn't finish his sentence as he detected a great amount of chakra coming his way. He knew he had enough time to react but not dodge. Whoever the person is they are extremely fast. He used his bandaged arm to pull the small sword he had hidden in his cane up and then back down in a grace down stroke.

He felt the resistance his sword had met but was blinded by something bright green. As soon as the bright color was away from his face he noticed that the hesitation do to the bright color had cost him majorly.

His left hand that held the eye he had just stole from Shisui was no longer attached to his forearm. He looked up to catch note of his attacker and was shocked to see the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi in a bright green chakra cloak holding his severed hand standing next to Shisui.

He was pleased to note however the bloody line now crossing downward over the boy's right eye.

 _'_ _That's what that little bastard gets for trying to interfere.'_ He thought. With a snap of his fingers the group of ROOT appeared around him, all rushing through hand seals. Danzo saw that they were going through seals because Shisui had started going through hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Fireball justu!** " Shisui yelled before spitting out a large fireball

" **Water style: Raging Water** " the ROOT chorused right before the jutsu met in a shower of water and steam. When the air cleared there was no sign of Naruto or Shisui.

"FIND THEM!" Danzo Shouted, all of the ROOT agents went rigid before jumping off as fast as possible to find them before their leader would get really pissed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the Short chapter guys, I've been swamped with school work, lab experiments, and dreaded Lab reports from chemistry and that is just the tip of the ice burg because I have a lot more classes.**

 **I was thinking about shortening the chapters to speed up the updates LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT IDEA in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for tuning in for another episode of Uzumaki Naruto: the boy of prophecy!**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the delay all! My explanation for being late is at the end! Didn't want to take too much time at the beginning.**

 **For all those who find Naruto over-powered. He is in a rude awakening from the Uzumaki and his sensei, that he is not that Good.**

 **AND WHEN I MEANT HIS AFFINITIES WERE ON PAR WITH THE NIDAIME'S, IT WAS MEANT FOR AT THE SAME AGE!**

 **WHAT KIND OF CHILD IS RANDOMLY BORN WITH CAPABILITY TO DO HUNDREDS OF JUTSU WITH ONE SIGN!**

 **Naruto is just naturally gifted with the raw manipulation, it may seem that he has kage control but he will soon find out that all of his abilities now can get that much more better with the proper training!**

 **ALSO! the Uzumaki won the poll for summoning contract. they blew the namikaze's out of the water!...i feel horrible for that joke...**

* * *

It had been a relatively slow day for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. He had been doing nothing but paperwork all day. The only thing he had done besides paper work was his morning workout. He was the Hokage so had to stay in a decent shape.

What perplexed him was his memories of the previous Hokage. He remembered clearly that they were always out of the office doing something.

 _'How did they have the time to do anything? '_ He thought, 'since I have taken and retaken the position as Hokage, whether it be war or peace time, I have rarely every had free time to do as I please.'

The previous Hokage and enough time to work with that most of the time when someone referred to them it wasn't the work they did as the Hokage. It was the work they did while they were Hokage. The Hokage's role was to keep everything in line, the village prospering, and etc. All of them did indeed do this, but they were known for things like creating techniques, writing books to help others learn new techniques, helping with the construction of the village, or learning new techniques.

The second Hokage was known for the almost endless amounts of techniques he created while being Hokage, the fourth did this on a smaller scale as well. However, both the First and the Fourth had enough time to almost completely master sage mode while wearing the hat. That was supposed to take years to master.

The Hokage was rudely taken out of his thoughts when his window was smashed open, within seconds he noticed Naruto kneeling on the floor over Shisui Uchiha. Both boys looked like they had been dragged through a natural disaster. Naruto looked like he was just covered in scratches and bruises, but Shisui had an "X" shaped cut across his chest, and what looked like one of his eyes missing.

"Naruto-Kun what is going on?" Hiruzen said, with worry clear in his voice.

"No time to really explain Jiji, but this was caused by Danzo" Naruto spat with anger, "he tried to steal Shisui-nii's eye."

That was when Naruto threw the hand with eye still in its grasp. The Hokage was shocked, but managed to catch the appendage before the blood got on his robes.

"I managed to cut off the bastard's hand though, we need to hurry and get Shisui-nii to the hospital! He has lost too much blood."

"Cat, Turtle, Rabbit, come here now!" the Hokage ordered, they appeared kneeled before him in seconds.

"Cat escort, Naruto and Shisui to the hospital and stand guard until I return. Turtle, inform the ANBU commander that we now have the proof to take down Danzo and tell him where to go. Rabbit, you are with me. We are going to confront Danzo." He ordered again.

As soon as he was done giving orders everyone vanished from his office to do exactly what they were told.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in the forest outside of Konoha-**

Itachi Uchiha was found standing in the favorite spot of his, and his best friends, practically brother, Shisui Uchiha. It was a spot right on the edge of the forest that looked over a ravine where a river ran through.

He himself had just gotten off duty from his job as the weasel masked ANBU and was kind of tired, but he and Shisui needed to meet up.

They had to stop their clans Coup after all. They were shocked to learn that the clan had chosen to try and overthrow the current Hokage just to achieve power. They had thought the clan was starting to come around from their pride and lust for power, but it seems they were both wrong.

Once they learned of it, they both had come together to find ways to try and stop the event from happening. It wasn't long after that when they had to bring their findings to the Hokage. They had learned quite fast that the movement in the clan had gained way too much momentum too fast. It was unbelievable. No coup d'état in history was ever planned or put into motion this fast.

It was almost like someone had added wind chakra to a small flame. The Increase in hostility was just too fast and instinctive for his liking.

He was put on guard when he noticed Shisui run into the clearing panic clear on his face, looking like he had just been through a massive grinder, and… missing an eye.

"Itachi! It's Danzo! You need to go to the Hokage no-"Shisui was cut off when his head was detached from his shoulders by a tanto. An ANBU with a mask he didn't recognize stood over him.

Itachi was frozen in place with his eyes wide. He had just seen his best friend….no! His brother have his head sliced clean off. It was like his world was shattered in just a moment. Tears were now streaming down his face, and all of memories of him and Shisui together when they were younger and recent memories flashing before his eyes.

"Shisui…" tears still running down his face, more memories flashing before him. The Anger now welling up inside of him. Both he and Shisui had learned that Danzo was a little too interested in the Uchiha clan. They had both started to become really suspicious of Danzo and his ROOT.

"Shisui…" Itachi said in a low voice, while staring at his beloved friends, "He will pay for this I promise."

His tears changed to that of blood in an instant. If one were to follow the blood to his eyes they would find that his eyes have changed. They were now a crimson red, but unlike the three tomoe of the normal Sharingan in the middle of his eye was what looked like a black shuriken of some kind.

Itachi slowly turned to the ROOT member who was staring at him, and cleaning off his tanto. Without any hesitation, his now transformed sharingan stated to spin almost hypnotically.

The ROOT agent didn't even have the time to dodge before he was covered in intense black flames. The man's screams could be heard throughout the massive forest, if there was anyone to hear.

After the man's corpse where nothing but ash, Itachi walked into the forest making his way to the base he knew Danzo would be at. If he would have stayed just a second later and look at his "deceased" friend he would have noticed the body slowly fade from existence.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto and Shisui had been running for a few good minutes in silence before Shisui spoke up.

"Naruto, thanks for saving my eye and all but what were you doing following me?"

"I saw you on the street heading toward this place looking like you were deep in thought, and worried Shisui-nii. I knew from when I first saw you that something was wrong, and that I should follow just in case, believe it!" the blond replied

Before Shisui could even reply to Naruto he sensed something coming, and fast.

'It's going for Naruto. No time to get him and go.' He was moving on instinct. He shunshined to Naruto and threw him out of the way just in time for the sword to luckily miss.

He wasn't so lucky. The blade he know recognized to be a tanto, made its way in downward arc diagonally across his chest. As soon as the blade had finished its downward arc it immediately turned in the man's grip to come back up across the other side of his chest. Now making an "X", before he could shunshin away.

'So a kenjutsu specialist? No one else could have cut me twice like that. This is bad, by the looks of it he is better than me. We need to run.' He thought while looking over to check on Naruto, who was now positioned behind him and to the left ready to fight.

Shisui flung his head back to the ROOT agent that had attacked them, when he heard the man begin to….laugh?

"What's so funny?!" he demanded an answer

"Oh…..nothing. You just made my job easier is all." This confused Shisui, how had he made it easier for him?

Within seconds he found out. There was a poof of smoke, and Shisui found himself across the clearing were the ROOT had just been, his eyes wide in shock.

'Substitution? But you can only do that if your reserves double that of the person you switching with.' He thought, but as soon as he looked over to Naruto his heart dropped.

The ROOT had already almost halfway completed his downward swing of his tanto on the surprised young blond, and there was nothing he could do. His shunshin wouldn't make it in time. He closed his eyes to push more chakra into them, he needed a way to stop the man from taking away Naruto from him.

Naruto had become special to Shisui. He had started to look at him like the little brother he never really had. It is true that he viewed Itachi as a brother, but he also had his own little brother. He and Naruto spent a lot of time together talking about the village, how Naruto wanted to become Hokage, and just playing around with each other like an older brother would with his younger brother.

He would be damned if he was going to let Danzo and his ROOT take that away from him.

*CLANG!*

Shisui's eyes shot open when he heard the noise. What he saw before him relieved him to no end, but confused him as well.

There was a man in black plated armor from shoulders down, wielding a katana holding the smaller tanto at bay. The man simply looked like a samurai. Why would a samurai be here?

It wasn't until closer inspection that he noticed spirals on the armor.

Uzumaki spiral! Another one had made it to Konoha! But how had he missed the man? He never sensed anyone's chakra coming in their direction since the ROOT had shown up. How did he get passed his senses?

With what seemed like practiced ease the old samurai batted the smaller tanto up and away opening the ROOT agent for attack. With his katana already raised he brought the blade in the man's direction. Ultimately almost bisecting the man.

Shisui with his sharingan active in his eye saw that the man had added water chakra to the edge of his blade to sharpen it. Quite effective, but wind chakra would have cleaved straight through the ROOT agent.

"We must go…NOW!" the still unknown man shouted at them prompting them all to get moving.

Naruto was absolutely floored to find another member of his lost family….even though he was the one who had "found" him. Naruto could tell that the man was letting off a powerful Aura, an Aura that said don't fuck with me or my family. Observing the man while running, Naruto could tell that he could back it up too. Going off the two scars running over the man's left eye, and the one running across his check just above his thick red beard. The man also had a pulled up red pony-tail that flowed behind him as he ran. His eyes vigilant for any wannabe attackers that got near them.

This man felt almost like Ashina-jiji. Powerful and intimidating, but calm and caring. He apparently was there to protect them, so Naruto knew he could trust the man. Not like he had a choice in the matter anyway, it wasn't hard to tell that the man was obviously faster and better than he was.

After a few minutes of running to the village the man spoke up "My name is Hogo Uzumaki, I am the last of the Uzukage's personal guard. You need to take the Uchiha to the Hokage as fast as you can. I will escort you there, and then I will report to Ashina-sama."

That was all he said before returning to his calm vigilance while they ran for the Hokage tower. It was creepy, he hoped that his new family member wasn't as uptight as this after all of this crap was done and over with.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Hiruzen had been headed out toward Danzo's base to confront the man once and for all. He had been notified by a shadow clone of the ANBU that he had sent with Naruto and Shisui that they had made it to the hospital and both were receiving treatment. The clone had also said to watch out for lady Tsunade, when she finishes treating Naruto she very well may come after Danzo as well.

The Hokage didn't even have try and search for Danzo by the looks of wind a fire jutsu being thrown around in a clearing at the edge of the trees.

'Must be Itachi!' he thought

"We need to hurry!" he yelled, before picking up speed to land in the field to help the young Uchiha. What he saw surprised him to the point that if an enemy shinobi would have been around he surely would have been killed.

Danzo had his head and arm unwrapped, clearly showing all of the Sharingan that he had stolen. The bigger surprise though was Itachi.

He was surrounded by some sort of red flaming skeleton, his sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo.

Hiruzen had not seen it himself since Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha.

 _'Danzo will die here. Whether by my hand, or Itachi's…'_

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap! Thank you for joining in on yet another episode of Uzumaki Naruto: The boy of Prophecy!**

 ***The chapter was delayed due to my high school finals and graduation. Yes I am only just now getting out of high school so do not judge my writing for my age! Get too much of that.***

 **I hope my loyal followers have enjoyed this chapter!**

 **You know I think my loyal followers should have a name, like a group name.**

 **Make some T-shirts, or other merchandise, then I could begin making my army to steal the rights from kishi. That would be awesome wouldn't it?**

 **Enough of my crazy anime/manga domination schemes, please review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Peace!**

 **The Ginger out!**


	11. Chapter 11

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, between getting a job and getting everything ready for college I barely have time any more.**

 **However, I will do anything and everything for my loyal fans!**

 **PLEASE review, even if it's just "thanks for the new chapter". It lets me know who is enjoying, if changes need to happen, if my grammar is okay, and how many enjoy the story.**

 **ALSO was wondering if you all would like me to place Story recommendations at the end in my authors note? I saw some authors doing that and was wondering if you all would like that?**

 **No one asked any questions or made any remarks that I feel I need to talk about SO we are just going to skip that part.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

' _Shit…that's the sword of Totsuka. I remember Madara and Hashirama talking about it. I Can't use Izanagi, if any part of my body or soul is touched by that thing I'll be sealed away forever...I need to leave, and leave now.'_ Danzo's mind raced on how to get away from the young Uchiha.

His mind ran to slow to let him get away this time. By the time he had started to think of ways to escape Hiruzen landed in the field blazing through hand signs.

Hiruzen slapped his hands together " **Uzumaki Style: four-point barrier** "

 _'So glad I learned how to do that without the four anchor points.'_ Hiruzen thought

"That's right Danzo, you should have taken Mito-sama's offer to learn about barrier ninjutsu." He yelled across the field and then whispered to his ANBU team.

"To maintain this barrier I have to stay in place, it will be your job to protect me and help Itachi in any way that you can. This barrier must stay up, and Danzo must be taken down immediately."

To say that Danzo's eyes were wide was an understatement. He had no idea that Hiruzen was coming, he thought that his ROOT would at least be able to contain the situation. He was even more stunned to learn that Hiruzen has enough mastery in the Uzumaki style barrier ninjutsu to construct a barrier like this.

There was no way out… he couldn't use the Sharingan's in his arm because Itachi was already a master of genjutsu and the sword of Totsuka negated the Izanagi completely. He knew that he could match Hiruzen, but that was only one on one. He had Itachi and his Susanoo, an entire ANBU squad that weren't loyal to him, and the Hokage himself to fight. He knew that he was beat, and knew that if he killed anyone here today that it would weaken Konoha exponentially.

That is all he ever wanted was to make Konoha the strongest, and make sure there were no threats. The way the Uchiha had been going, and the power that Shisui had, and now Itachi. He just couldn't just let them have free reign with this kind of power. They and the rest of their clan would eventually completely turn and bring the village to its knees. They just couldn't be trusted.

He was brought out of his inner confrontation when he had felt a harsh slap to that back. It was then that he realized that he was so deep in thought he never noticed the barrier a drop and a cloaked figure speed to him only to slap him on the back.

It wasn't a split second later that he felt himself pulled through time and space…

* * *

Danzo reappeared in what looked like another vast forest that inhabited the lands of fire country. He was shocked at how he had gotten here.

 _'Must have been some kind of space-time ninjutsu… maybe a reverse summoning'_ He thought, a scowl found its way to his face when he realized just how he had been reversed summoned. He had been so careless and never noticed the cloaked figure make his way to him. He didn't have time to even react! For God's sake how far had he fallen!

Danzo was even more shocked when he tried to move. No matter how hard he tried to move his body wouldn't budge.

"A paralysis seal was mixed in with the reverse summoning seal, as well was an instant death seal if it was needed." Spoke a new voice.

It was then that he noticed the young Jinchuriki of the village, Naruto Uzumaki. He was standing with what looked like a ROOT agent, but it was one that he had never seen before. Danzo knew every single face of all of his agents for safety precautions, and he could tell without a doubt that this wasn't one of his agents.

"You know a lot of people can master how to keep their faces from reacting, but only a select few can hide the reactions that eyes give away Danzo. You are not one of them." The young blonde spoke again.

"You can talk by the way, everything besides your mouth and vocal chords are paralyzed" Naruto added.

"What would you know about reading reactions, _Child_?" Danzo spat.

"I had to learn to read reactions, to be able to tell who was going to hurt me and who wasn't going to hurt me." If Danzo wasn't paralyzed, even he would have flinched. He himself had tried to protect the Jinchuriki because he was a weapon for the village that should be kept in pristine condition when it needed to be used. However, even his ROOT weren't enough to keep the masses away.

He couldn't just assassinate that many people in the village. It would draw too much attention and would weaken the village severely. So he just kept watch to make sure the boy didn't die.

"What do you want? Hiruzen won't stop until he finds me you know." Danzo had reigned in his emotions going through him. He needed to calm down and gather information to find out what was going on.

"Danzo I know everything that you have been doing for the village. I can obviously tell that you didn't trust Shisui-nii with his eyes and that is why you attempted to steal them." How had the boy figured him out so easily? Danzo's mind was racing to try and figure it out.

"Can't figure it out can you?" Naruto had a victorious smirk plastered on his face, "Ever since I started to train with Jiraiya and learned that I could manipulate yin and yang chakra because of the fox I used it to my advantage."

"If you're wondering why I'm speaking about my abilities out loud, it is because I already know that you have it in your files on me. I knew that you had ROOT spying on me, I let you know that. This has been a part of my plan ever since Jiraiya and I found an organization that is hunting the Biju." Shock ran through Danzo's eye. Why didn't he know about this?

"We found this out when a masked Uchiha who claimed to be Madara Uchiha confronted Itachi Uchiha about his rebelling family. We do not know who this masked Uchiha is but Madara is dead. There is no way it could be him. When said man confronted Itachi, he told him that if the "their" family couldn't control themselves that they would have to be killed off. He told Itachi that the village would suggest it, and sure enough you all did. He also told Itachi that he would help the young Uchiha save his village from his family under a small condition… The condition was for him to join the said group that is hunting the Biju."

"This is where you come in Danzo. I will grant you full immunity for all your crimes against Konoha if you do as I say so we can stop this group." Naruto looked at the man unwavering.

"What do you mean? All you have told me about is this group, and I doubt a child as young as you could ever grant me immunity. Hiruzen would never allow it"

"I guess you haven't heard then" Naruto's smile etched its way across his face, "Jiraiya appointed me co-spy master of Konoha. I do have the authority to grant immunity. What I mean is that I have a plan. However I am not going to tell you said plan until you accept. It isn't like you have much of a choice anyway. If you say no I just activated the instant death seal, if you say yes you protect Konoha. I didn't think it would be that big of a choice for you Danzo."

The boy was good. He had trapped him in a do or die situation. Danzo knew the answer to the boy's question, but he didn't want to give the boy the satisfaction of knowing that he had forced Danzo to choose his plan over death.

He pretended to think over Naruto's proposal. Danzo himself knew nothing of this group, not even the name. He didn't know the people in it, or their strength levels.

"What of ROOT?" Danzo asked

"You'll be allowed to keep it active, but when you report on the group you will also include a report on ROOT. Don't withhold information about ROOT either, I will know and I will activate the death seal. Also they won't be allowed to be active inside of Konoha. They would just get in the way of my network. If you want I can keep you updated on the state of the village. " Naruto replied

Danzo knew that this "deal" couldn't be any better with his slim options. It was either this, and protect his home or die and leave this threat out there.

"I accept, please tell me what needs to be done. I would also like to be kept in the loop of the village." Danzo felt weird. The last time he had been ordered around by someone was before Tobirama-sensei had died. Not even Hiruzen ordered him around like his position gave him the power to do.

"First off, the group's name is the Akatsuki," Danzo knew that name. It was the name of a rebel faction out of Ame.

"We do not know how many members they have, but we know of one confirmed member. Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the former seven swordsmen of the mist, and Orochimaru is also a current member. Our informants have led us to believe that Orochimaru's only reason for joining is because he knew that the organization reached out to Itachi. How he knew that we don't know. We do know that all known members wear a black robe like attire with red clouds on them." The attire was different from the group he remembered but it could still be them.

"Like I said before we know that they are after the Biju, for what reason we have no clue. We need Itachi in the village to try to be able to guide the Uchiha in the right direction. We need to you to get them to believe that your only motivation is power, not protecting the village. I'm sure that won't be hard, especially with how Konoha will spin the story of your defection." Naruto continued

"Also if you have been wondering who my friend is," Naruto pointed to the man dressed in ROOT entire, "you are correct if you thought he isn't one of your agents, he isn't. He is one of my yin-yang release clones. They are basically a completely new human being, but they are completely made up of chakra. They can get hurt, they will need medical attention if they do, but they won't dispel. The only way for that to happen be if they are actually killed, but instead of a body staying behind. They simply fade out of existence."

"You are free to name him whatever you wish, he doesn't have a name. He was made to be your go to body guard, he will act just like all of your regular agents. However, he will be our go between. It will be easy for us because if he say makes a shadow clone and said clone dispels, I also get the information. So we don't have to have the risk of writing and sending messages. Just tell him your reports, he will make a clone and the information will be sent to me when the clone dispels." Danzo was quiet, soaking up all the information that he could.

"In case you are ever compromised I am leaving the seals I placed on you. Just for precautions. Just send chakra to the reverse summoning seal and I can summon you can in an instant. The other seals will also stay intact just in case you betray Konoha, which I doubt you will." Naruto gave him a strong look, "you need to be as fast as you can to try to get inside the organization. They will obviously not trust you with your reputation among the shinobi world, but we don't need total trust. We just need you in and informing on the moves, and whereabouts."

"One more thing before I leave though, Danzo. A true shinobi learns to control his emotions in every aspect possible. Not throw them away, because you never know when a certain emotion can motivate you to get stronger. Plus with the control over your emotions, you'll be perfect for infiltration because you wouldn't have the awkwardness that your ROOT have. Find a way to train your new ROOT in that, and I assure you that they will get better."

"Now you two need to get going, I will relay the information to boss." Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the chest. Only for him to dispel in smoke.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki, you sure are an interesting child.'_ Danzo thought.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it. also if you didn't see my question about story recommendations please take a look at that at the author's note at the top.**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think!**

 **I must go now my loyal followers, may the force be with you!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ ** _'Bijuu's thoughts'_** /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I keep forgetting to say that.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Reviews: 108**

 **Followers: 471**

 **Favorites: 379**

 **Communities: 5**

 **Views: 56,043**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **This is a new chapter, not an update haha!**

 **I am still in the middle of editing the other chapters, but I figured you all deserved this for such a long wait.**

 **I would like to thank** **lostxinxthexdarkness** **and** **Blondae** **for leaving great reviews to help me edit, and to make this story better in the future.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Hiruzen was at a loss of words. What had just happened? One second he had Danzo trapped, ready for the all-out battle that would be his execution. Then out of nowhere a cloaked man not only broke his barrier with ease, but somehow reverse summoned Danzo elsewhere with a simple slap to the back.

The man or woman that had saved Danzo had to specialize in seals, and there were only a few people in the world who that had that kind of level in the art.

After years of trying to pin evidence on Danzo, he finally got it. Then out of nowhere someone just takes him from right under his nose. It was unbelievable.

Itachi, Hiruzen, and the ANBU squad had all stood there for a few minutes in shock. They were brought out of their shock when Cat jumped down in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Shisui-san, and Naruto-san have been escorted to the Hospital safely. The original is at the hospital with them, keeping guard." She reported

"Thank you Cat, you are dismissed." Hiruzen said and Cat the exploded in a small smoke cloud.

Itachi was stunned, 'Shisui is fine? But I could have sworn I saw him die! I need to get to the hospital now!'

With that thought Itachi sped off toward the direction of Konoha's hospital. Nothing would stop his way there.

* * *

 **-Konoha Hospital-**

It had been a rough couple of hours for Shisui. It was hard when he found out that Danzo had intentionally damaged his optic nerves to the point that the doctors would not be to transplant his eye back.

That was almost hell for the Uchiha. He would be forever known has the only Uchiha with one eye.

He looked over at Naruto who was laying in his bed on the other side of the room. He too had lost his eye. Naruto would also have to live a life with only one eye.

Then a thought struck him. With this new thought a determination ran through him like any other. If he had a choice he would help Naruto become the greatest ninja in all of history. No one could do that with just one eye, it was just too much of a hindrance. So he made his choice.

"Hey Naruto, I want to ask you something." Naruto looked over from his bed with curiosity etched on to his face.

"What is it Shisui-nii?"

"Did you hear the doctors when they came to talk to me?"

Before Naruto could get the chance to answer the hospital door was slammed open. Itachi rushed into the hospital room.

"Shisui! You're alive!" Itachi yelled, immediately at Shisui's bed side. That was when he noticed the bandage across his eye.

"Shisui, your eye! What happened? How are you not dead? I could have sworn I saw you die!" Itachi was frantic.

Naruto perked up, "Uhh Itachi-nii that was probably my yin-yang clone. Shisui told me to send one to you to tell you what was going on, and that it had to look like him because you'd get suspicious if anyone else showed up. I would've just sent a shadow clone, but I was too worried that ROOT would just hit it and it would dispel. The yin-yang clones only disappear if they are killed."

"Well that does explain a lot Naruto-kun, but that still doesn't explain Shisui's eye." Itachi said

"I already asked Naruto here if he heard what the doctors said. So, if he did I'll let him tell you." Shisui sad.

"Yeah, I heard them, they told you that they couldn't put your eye back after Danzo yanked it out. They said he damaged the optical nerves beyond the point of healing. I was gonna talk to the fox to see if I could use yin-yang release to help you but the lazy ass wont wake up from his nap." Naruto had crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Shisui was stunned…How could it help him?

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well I know I can use yin-yang release to heal, but it's kind of different. Like I've used it in training but that was because one of my fingers got torn off. I used yin-yang release to grow a new one because the Kyubi said that his Chakra couldn't fix it and suggested I try yin-yang release to see if it would grow back. Sure enough it did. Took about a quarter of my chakra too, and that's a lot. Heads up though, never train in wind chakra while not under supervision…." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I was gonna ask the fox if I could regrow your eye without any trouble. I know his chakra leaks into my own so I wanted to see if it would be possible to do without getting his chakra in your system. His chakra would probably kill you. Though I know that if I use yin-yang release it will just regrow the eye. It won't really heal the optic nerve to the point where you could put your eye back. It would just make a completely new one."

"I can't really control it all that well so when I try to heal the optic nerve it won't just stop there. It would just keep going until it had fully regrown the eye. It takes a lot out of me. I can regrow small things, big things are out of the question. The chakra drain would probably kill me. So I only stick with small stuff. Like fingers, toes, eyes, and teeth. I'm pretty sure if I tried to regrow and arm or something it would completely drain me."

"Wait a second… you regrew a finger" Shisui was dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Look!" Naruto was excited and held up his middle finger with his other fingers down, "See it's just fine!"

Shisui's face went from dumbfounded to a look that literally spoke "really?"

"Are you pulling a joke on me Naruto?" the confused look on Naruto's face said all Shisui needed to know.

"No why would I do that?"

"Never mind, Naruto. I was just wondering."

"It took a lot out of me chakra wise though. It took about half my reserves, and pervy sage is also spouting off about how unfair my chakra reverse are so big at such a young age. So, I'm guessing that's a lot for most people. That was just one finger though, so anything bigger than that would completely drain me. I used my yin-yang chakra to do it, the fox wanted to see what would happen."

"Well now that isn't fair at all." Shisui pouted, "Your way too over powered Naruto."

"You know I actually asked pervy sage about that earlier this week, cause a bunch of people were saying that about me." Naruto said

"But he told me that I really wasn't. He told me that I just had a really good foundation. He said all I really have is chakra manipulation, elemental manipulation, fuinjutsu, and a good head on my shoulders. I don't even have that many complete techniques. Ninety percent of my stuff is either just chakra manipulation, or elemental manipulation when it comes to my jutsu. The only real techniques I have are shadow step, and shadow clones. That is all beside fuinjutsu, and to be honest fuinjutsu is one of the greatest art forms to work with if you can learn how to do it. Plus I think I'm only good with the chakra, and elemental manipulation due to the yin-yang release I get from the fox. So if I didn't have the fox sealed inside of me, I would probably only have the fuinjutsu and slightly large reserves going for me. " Naruto explained

"You can literally do almost anything with fuinjutsu if you know the right combinations, and put your mind to it. Anyone can really, I've been getting a whole lot better with fuinjutsu since I found my family. That is mainly because after a certain point knowledge of advanced fuinjutsu was lost when the Uzumaki clan was almost wiped off the map."

"Well when you say it all like that, then I guess what I was going to ask you isn't going to be too bad." Shisui said

"What were you going to ask me Shisui-nii?"

There was a long silence in the room as Shisui thought over all the information that Naruto had just told him, and was thinking over his question to make sure that he wanted to take the path that he was determined to go down earlier.

What was he thinking! Of course he was!

"Naruto, I want to let you use my eye as a replacement for the one you lost. I know you could just regrow your own eye with yin-yang release but I think the Sharingan would help you a lot Naruto. I want nothing more than to help you reach your goal as Hokage."

Shock ran across Naruto's face, but after a few minutes a huge smile broke full force across his face. Shisui noted that it had all the warmth of the sun behind it. It was one of Naruto's true smiles after all, and not one of the ones he put up to mask his pain.

"I would be honored Shisui-nii. I just want you to understand one thing." Naruto went serious after his smile faded.

"Yes, my goal is to become the Hokage but that isn't my number one goal." Shisui was confused, what could be more important that becoming the Hokage?

"My major goal is to protect everyone that is precious to me, but not only them. I want to be able to protect anyone and everyone I can. Even if they are from another village. I do not want anyone to have a similar life to the one I had. A life of loneliness and suffering, not really knowing who your parents were, and never really knowing if anyone really loved you. I want nothing more in life than to protect everyone and find peace so that nothing really bad happens to anyone. I already know that I can't protect everyone, but that doesn't mean I am not going to try my absolute best."

"You know Naruto, I think that is an even better goal then becoming Hokage" Shisui said with the biggest smile he could manage.

"I am proud of you. To hear such words out of someone as young as you, is very rare. I know you can do it, just know that Itachi and I will always be there believing in you, supporting you, and doing our very best to help you accomplish that goal. You see Naruto that is our goal too. We just want peace. We want everyone to be happy and enjoy life, with what little time we get to spend with our loved ones. We want to protect our loved ones, but we also want to protect other people too, because all in all everyone is the same. Everyone has family, everyone has, or had someone that they have loved. Never forget that Naruto." Naruto nodded his head.

"I won't Shisui-nii." He couldn't help but smile as big as Shisui

Itachi had a big smile on his face, once the two had gotten to talking they had completely forgot about him and his worrying. They acted as if nothing had happened to them. It really confused him sometimes of how these two could get into so much trouble and then act like everything was fine and dandy.

* * *

 **-A Couple hours later-**

Naruto was once again in his mindscape, and the lazy ass fox stuck in his stomach had just woken up from his nap.

The kyubi saw him instantly when he awoke, and let out a groan.

 **"What do you want, kid?"** he grumbled.

"I needed to talk to you, you should already know what about too. I know the seal lets you see and hear everything I do, and it allows you access to my memories." Naruto said

 **"So what if I do know? It's your body and your jutsu, so it's your choice. Just leave me alone, I want to get back to sleep."**

"You answered one question, but I have another one _Kurama_." Kurama shifted to look over at Naruto.

 ** _'Must be something important to him if he emphasized my name like that'_** the Kyubi thought.

"I want to know why you were so fast to help me. I keep thinking that you'd be some prideful, arrogant asshole of a gigantic fox. You're obviously hated, and feared by people, and you already told me that you can feel all of the negative emotions from them. You were controlled by Madara Uchiha to fight the First Hokage, only to be sealed away for three generations. Then suddenly you're being really nice instead of the giant asshole you have every right to be." Naruto did have a valid point. Why was he being nice to him?

 **"Would you rather me be a cynical asshole?"** Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, you're already a pain in the ass now. That'd be a lot worse. I just want to know why though?"

 **"That is easy. Your entire life those stupid villagers have hated you, and mistreated you. No one has really done anything to help. That old foolish Hokage of yours has tried to help, but he has given way too much power to the civilians to where most of the time his hands are tied. You have every right to hate them, but the only emotion I feel from you is forgiveness. Since my chakra is split from yin and yang I mainly feel negative emotions, but if I have both halves of myself I can feel both negative and positive emotions. The seal allows me to collect chakra from the outside world, but only by small amounts. Little by little I have been gathering chakra to try and get a little of that chakra back."**

 **"Obviously, I won't be able to get my whole self-back unless we can find the seal that contains my other half, but I can absorb a small portion. That is what also allows you to use both yin and yang chakra release. That is completely from me. Most jinchuriki get something from their biju, and that is what you got. I was so nice to you because the only person in the world that I have ever seen react to hate like that was my father. The sage of the six paths. He forgave those who hated so that he could try to end the cycle, obviously his teachings were changed along the way because Ninshū is not practiced in the world, but ninjutsu is."**

"I am not some spring flower, I feel anger and hate just like everyone else. Do not compare me to the sage of the six paths. I could never be like someone as great as he was. I want nothing more in life than to stop all the fighting, and hatred. We may have the same goal, if he couldn't accomplish it then what's that say about me?"

 **"Do you think that my father didn't feel those emotions either? The difference is that no matter how much either of you were put down, told that you will only fail you just keep getting back up again. That was the only reason my father became as strong as he did. He never gave up, yes he was smart, but he realized that his brain could only take him so far. You are smart Naruto, I can see that. I am so nice to you, because my father once spoke of a boy who would not only befriend the Biju, but make his dream come true. I believe that boy is you. Out of the many years that I have been alive, I have watched humanity. You are the only one that I have seen that hasn't given in, and refuses to ever give in."**

 **"** **I know that it has to be you that he was talking about, I believe you Naruto. I will help you in every way possible that I can…."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's kind of short, but I really wanted to get a chapter out to all of you. I have withheld this for way too long.**

 **I am trying to write as much as I possibly can with classes and work study.**

 **I'm pretty sure I surprised my Beta( ) with not only this chapter, but a chapter for my other story as well. I was really surprised to find out I hadn't updated my other story (Naruto: The analytical eye) in a year.**

 **I'm really trying to get back on the ball for you all.**

 **Any help is appreciated very much from constructive criticism to beta reading!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **STORY STATS:**

 **Reviews-132**

 **Followers-593**

 **Favorites-480**

 **Communities-6**

 **Views-80,855**

 **COMMUNITY STATS:**

 **Staff-4**

 **Archived Stories-181**

 **Subscribers-33**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me Sooooo long to get this chapter out for everyone. College has really been kicking me down, being a pre-pharmacy major really sucks, but at least it'll be worth it in the long Run!**

 **IF anyone has any question you please leave a review**

 **PLEASE NO HATE, constructive criticism is welcome though.**

 **I would also like to everyone to check out my Community on my profile page if they can, and if you are interest in becoming a staff member then shoot me a message!**

 **Also, if anyone is willing to start up a one piece community with me that would be Cool! I'm trying to get back to being on the site daily, and writing when i get a good chunk of free time.**

 **I will also be trying to finish the next chapter for Analytical eye soon as well, so for those that are interested in that story be on the look out for that one too. If you haven't checked that out too, please take a look and see if you like it or not!**

 **I hope you all Enjoy!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

The Hokage had come to see Naruto that morning. Naruto rolled his eyes had his old man in thought. He had come to tell Naruto about all of the responsibilities he would have for now on and to see if Naruto was actually ready for that.

Everyone saw him as a child…well he was a child, but that didn't matter to Naruto. No one knew how smart he was, no one knew how mentally advanced he was.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little when he thought about it. It was so easy to fool people into thinking that he was dumb. He had never been truly dumb. Since he was very little he knew that he would have to advance mentally much faster than anyone. He had to, it was a necessity with how his life was.

Jiraiya didn't think he was dumb though, but he hadn't seen everything. No one had. They didn't know that Naruto already had a spy network of his own throughout the world. The Yin-Yang clones were invaluable. He could literally make clones that could grow, that could change, that could think for themselves, and the greatest part was they could all loop information back to him just by making a clone and dispelling them.

What made it so easy for them to go undetected by other shinobi was that their chakra networks where only designed to be big enough to make one clone, so that they could send information back to him. He didn't need them to fight. He needed them to send back information. Although if they trained they could definitely become ninja, he found out if they trained they could increase their chakra pathways just like everyone else.

He even found out that his Yin-Yang clones could have children, but only with other Yin-Yang clones. That had really surprised him. He also figured that they could only have children with other Yin-Yang clones due to the fact that they were chakra constructs.

This information gave him the idea. It was marvelous, he had put it into action quite a bit ago. It gave him the idea of sending his spies into the major hidden villages, and even the minor ones that had shinobi villages. These spies where at first just a married couple looking for a new start, but in his plan they would have a "Child", Said child would then grow up to be a ninja. He himself had thought it was ingenious. He would have knowledge form every country, even the ones that jiraiya couldn't get into like Iwa, but not only that he could have them send Shinobi Intel. It was such a great idea.

His spy network was even in his home village to protect against domestic threats too. Most spymasters focused on everything outside of the village, but Naruto thought that was a very dumb idea. Some of Konoha's biggest threats had come from within its own walls.

Not only had he had his spy network, but he had also captured Danzo Shimura. That one just happened to be an on the fly choice, but he couldn't pass it up. Within weeks of getting his spy network set up he had fumbled across Danzo's organization ROOT. He had accidentally found it when he has his clones looking through every inch of Konoha, which included below. He found their tunnels. It took him a little while to actually figure out that it was Danzo who led them though.

He knew that Danzo was a good asset to have, he would just need to set him straight. He knew that Danzo loved the village, and wanted to protect it, but his views had seriously gone off track. It had gone so far off track it was getting to the point that he thought Danzo only believe that he was the only one that could lead and protect Konoha. He was going to set that straight soon, He knew how to play someone's mind almost as well as any well trained Yamanaka. Just without the mind Jutsu, it wouldn't take him long to set Danzo's mind straight. Naruto knew he needed someone in the Shadows to protect Konoha, and try for peace while he doing the same in the daylight.

Yes no one knew how truly smart, and conniving Naruto could be, but it was all for peace. He wanted to protect his home, but he wanted to protect his precious people even if they didn't live within Konoha's walls.

* * *

With Shisui's choice of giving Naruto his eye approved by Fugaku, the nurses and doctors prepared Naruto for surgery.

" **Hey kit, I think there may be something you want to know.** " Kurama said

'What is it?'

 **"I've been watching how your Yin-Yang chakra and how it reacts, and I have a suggestion to make. If my thinking is right you should be able to add a little mixture of Yin-Yang chakra to connect your genes and the Sharingan's genes together. If you do that I think that with the genes connected your other eye might can the sharingan. It might be a little tough through because you have to channel your Yin-Yang chakra all the through your body so that you can connected your genes as a whole to the Sharingan."**

 _'Well I can see how it would be tough, not only would I have to channel the Yin-Yang chakra through my whole body, but all the way down to the cellular level. If I do that it would also mean that the Sharingan could be passed down to my children. There is also the possibility that the Sharingan could change though, when genes are mixed together there is give a take. I would say it's worth a shot, but I would need your help with that kind of control.'_

 **"I've told from the beginning kit, you've always got my help."**

That comment made Naruto smile. The fox was the first friend he ever made. He never understood why people made him out be a mindless beast. Sure he was a gigantic nine-tailed fox, and he did have hate and anger issue, but who didn't have those problems with the world they lived in. the fox had always had his back since Naruto met him. Naruto cherished that more than anything.

* * *

After Naruto's eye surgery the doctors wanted to keep his eyes bandaged for at least a day. They knew of his healing prowess with the fox's chakra, but the eyes were a very sensitive part of the body. They had to be handled with the upmost extreme care otherwise they wouldn't work properly.

This didn't bother Naruto, it actually gave him more time to concentrate on using his Yin-Yang chakra to not only mix the Sharingan's genes into his own, but to spread the mix to the rest of his body. If he was going to mix the genes he wanted to be able to hand down the Sharingan to his children, and the only way to do that was to spread the mixture of genes all the way through his body.

The process would take about the full day that the doctors recommended, it would be a long process but it was going to well worth it.

Everyone was going to get a big shock once he showed them, including him since he wouldn't know exactly what the combination of his genes and the Sharingan's genes would look like.

He was really excited to find out though, but he had to focus on the process of spreading the mix of genes through his body. If he lost track then who knows what might happen to his body, he for sure didn't want to find out.

The process seemed to take forever, but eventually he had it done. Now all he had to do was wait for the doctors to come in and clear him to take the bandages off.

In that time of waiting the Hokage, Itachi, Jiraiya, and Fugaku all came back to visit him and Itachi. Fugaku had come to see hos Shisui was doing, but also to see how the process with Sharingan went. He was a little put off by it. There was another Sharingan in the hands of a non-member. It irked his pride as an Uchiha, but Shisui had fought him every inch of the way. Shisui made the argument that if the Uchiha had given the Jinchuriki a Sharingan eye that would be proof to the villagers that they couldn't control him via genjutsu. Only those Sharingan users with great control and chakra could control another sharingan wielder, and it wouldn't be for long because the Sharingan always spotted the genjutsu. It was a sure way to the village that they couldn't control him.

A lot in the village thought along those lines. They even thought that the Uchiha had controlled the Kyubi on the night of its attack. None of them understood how much power that would take. The clan hadn't had someone with that amount of power in quite some time. Even Itachi didn't have that power, not yet at least.

He couldn't find any fault in that argument, even the Uchiha clan council thought it was a good idea. They wanted nothing more than to be trusted by the village. They had fought three wars, spilled countless blood for the village. They were loyal to the village, but with the village pushing them away some of the clan was starting to build up anger toward the village.

There was even murmurs of some of the members of the clan wanting to plan a revolution to take control over the village. Fugaku himself was against the idea, but could understand their feelings. This village was founded with Uchiha and the Senju. Until now the Uchiha were held to almost nobility standards. Not to mention all the Uchiha that had died for the village, so that it could be where it is today. If the Uchiha really planned to take control over the village Fugaku knew that it wouldn't go well. They would lose so many, and they had a small chance of actually succeeding. The village did outnumber them by a lot. He knew that no matter how strong the Sharingan eye was, the User of the eye could still be killed. They would probably give the village a run for their money, but he knew that they would more than likely lose. Then once that was over, one of the bigger nations maybe more than one would swoop in and wipe Konoha off the map.

He, himself knew that it wouldn't be worth it, but with Shisui's idea and Danzo gone things might start be getting better for them. Danzo had been their biggest rival. Danzo had always been a threat, who knows it could have been him who spread those rumors about the Uchiha controlling the fox, but he was gone now so none of that mattered now. What mattered now was to somehow resolve the conflict between his clan and the village soon, otherwise he might not be able to stop it.

Hopefully with Naruto they would have a chance.

* * *

With everyone gathered into the room, the Doctor finally strolled through the door.

"Alright Naruto-kun, it's time to take your bandages off. I'm going to take them off slowly. Keep your eyes closed and let them slowly adjust before opening them."

It took a few seconds to take all the bandages off, and Naruto did as he was told. After waiting a few seconds of the bandages being off, he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

No one was prepared for what they saw. There was no Change! Both eyes were as blue as they ever were. Shouldn't there be a red Sharingan in one of his eye sockets?

"What's wrong?" Naruto blurted out, worried with everyone's confused faces

"Naruto-kun, both your eyes are blue, as if there was no Sharingan implanted. Due me a favor and channel chakra to your eye to see if that changes anything." Hiruzen answered.

Naruto did as he was told again. The change was instant, and almost unnoticeable. Tomoe sprung up in his eye, but not just one eye but both. It was hard to notice because his iris didn't change to red like the normal Sharingan, but stayed the sky blue that they had always been.

Naruto sniggered at their reactions, he just couldn't help it. It was just too fun to catch people by surprise.

"What are you laughing at Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"I just couldn't help myself Ji-chan, it was too funny to pass up. I wanted to surprise you. Right before going into surgery the fox came to me with an idea. He thought that if I used the Yin-Yang chakra to merge the genes of the Sharingan and my own that it would potentially allow me to not only have the Sharingan in both eyes, but be able to produce children with it as well."

"I just thought it would be a good idea ya know, the Uzumaki were technically distant relatives of both the Senju and the Uchiha. What better way to bring us closer?"

"Naruto-kun, you do realize that this not only brings you closer to the Uchiha family, but under its laws too." Hiruzen did his best to keep a straight face under the circumstances. It wasn't every day that someone managed to merge their gene with someone else's, let alone a kekkai genkai.

"Well not necessarily, since I'm not technically in the clan and mine looks different I wouldn't fall under their laws. What I was going to do was amend the Uzumaki clan to have similar laws regarding the Uchiha's, but do something similar as the Hyuga without the whole slavery thing. I was going to offer it to the Uchiha too. I managed to get my hands on a seal similar to the Hyuga brand seal but this seal only protects the eye. It doesn't have any of the control effects which would ensure equality amongst the family."

"You must have put a lot of thought into this Naruto-kun" Fugaku said.

"Not really, I ran across the seal when I was with Jiraiya. I just now thought of a use for it, and figured that you guys might want it too. It would keep from people trying to come after your eyes. Only high grade fuinjutsu masters could even attempt at breaking the seal. It makes it even more difficult because the seal itself shapes to the person, since everyone is different."

"I was surprised when I found it, it really is a piece of art. I have my work cut out for me if I want to be able to through something like that together. The Copy seal will help me out in replicating it, we just lucked out that the seal shapes to the person. The Uzumaki, made a lot of their seals that way so that they could be flexible in battle."

Fugaku look pleased, "We would very much appreciate the seal. The Uchiha clan doesn't really have as much eye theft as the Hyuga, but we still have been on the search for a fuinjutsu that would ease our concerns…. Now that you do have the Sharingan though, you should begin training with it as soon as possible. I would like Lord Hokage to choose the Uchiha that trains you, that way no one can say that we are trying to control you in any form or fashion."

"I will make my choice later" Hiruzen nodded, "As for right now, I believe we should let the doctor's examine Naruto, so that he can leave. Naruto-kun hates being in hospitals."

With a furious nod yes from Naruto, everyone left the room so that the medical staff could do their job.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thanks everyone for taking the time to read!**

 **Thank you for all the ones who reviewed!**

 **I really am so sorry that it took me so long to actually put this chapter out!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
